


Oczy Padmé

by Dioranelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Leia i Luke zostali wychowani jak rodzeństwo, Padmé Amidala Lives, Suitless Vader, Vader stara się być ojcem, co nie sprawia że jest im łatwiej
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: Walka nad Mustafarem przebiega zupełnie inaczej. Obi-Wan nie jest w stanie zadać ostatecznego ciosu swojemu uczniowi, przez co tego nigdy nie ogarniają płomienie. Padmé przeżywa poród i zostaje zmuszona do ukrywania się przed nowopowstałym Imperium.Pewne rzeczy pozostają jednak niezmienne.Anakin Skywalker upada, przekonany, że jego żona i dziecko zginęli z jego rąk. Imperium triumfuje, czystki Jedi rozpoczynają się.Siedem lat później dochodzi do pewnego spotkania. Los Lorda Vadera przecina się ze złapaną dziewczynką, której rodzina powiązana była z Rebelią. Dziewczynką, która ma takie same oczy, jak Padmé.





	1. Prolog: cios, który nigdy nie padł

Mustafar płonął.

Teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał, to Obi–Wan Kenobi nigdy nie przepadał za tym miejscem. Tak samo nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że to tu przyjdzie mu zakończyć życie swojego ucznia.

Stało się.

Anakin Skywalker – jego przyjaciel, uczeń, brat – upadł. Jego czyny świadczyły o tym wyraźnie. Nawet, gdyby udało się go przekonać do powrotu, dla Anakina nie było już przyszłości. Nie chwili, gdy splamił swe dłonie krwią niewinnych dzieci.

Teraz zaś Anakin stał przed nim, z twarzą wykrzywioną gniewem, wciąż jednak pełen przekonania, że to on ma rację. Wokół niego lawa żyła swoim życiem, wystarczyłby jeden krok w złą stronę, by chłopak miał okazje zaznajomił się z nią bliżej. 

– Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił – odezwał się Obi–Wan. I przez krótką chwilę naprawdę miał to na myśli. Nie skacz. Przecież widzisz, że nie dasz rady. – Mam wyższy grunt od ciebie.

Po oczach chłopaka mógł rozpoznać, że ostrzeżenie do niego nie dotarło. A nawet jeśli, zostało zignorowane.

A potem Anakin skoczył.

Oczywiście, że skoczył. Dlaczego Anakin miałby kiedykolwiek słuchać swojego mistrza?

Obi–Wan zobaczył to w swoim umyśle, zanim to się stało. Zobaczył tę chwilę – jeden zdecydowany ruch, by zakończyć to piekło. Jeden cios, który pokonałby Anakina, który pozbawiłby go życia – a jeśli nie, to osłabiłby go wystarczająco, by Obi–Wan mógł zabrać stąd Padmé.

Obi–Wan zobaczył ten jeden krótki moment, gdy Anakin się odsłonił i był wystawiony na cios.

Cios, którego Obi–Wan nie był w stanie zadać.

Nie mógł w ten sposób zranić kogoś, kto był jego rodziną. Najlepszym przyjacielem. Bratem.

Z ciężkim sercem mistrz Jedi cofnął się o krok, zapewniając w ten sposób przestrzeń do wylądowania dla Anakina. Młodszy chłopak spojrzał na swego byłego nauczyciela z pogardą. Też musiał zobaczyć szansę, której Obi–Wan pozwolił uciec.

– Pożałujesz jeszcze, że mnie nie zabiłeś – odezwał się, a jego głos już w niczym nie przypominał Anakina, którego znał Obi–Wan.

– Być może – przyznał mu rację tamten. – A być może uda mi się cię ocalić. Opanuj się, Anakinie. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Palpatine cię oszukał!

– Mój mistrz pokazał mi prawdę. Dał mi nadzieję. Tylko w ten sposób mogę wszystko naprawić.

Czy on naprawdę wierzy w te bzdury, które sam wygaduje? Zastanowił się Obi–Wan.

Nie było mu jednak dane zbyt długo nad tym myśleć. Anakin ruszył na niego, miecz świetlny starł się z mieczem świetlnym. Znali się oboje. Walczyli przeciwko sobie i razem ze sobą więcej razy, niżby byli w stanie zliczyć. Więź między nimi dawno przekroczyła granice ucznia i mistrza.

Obi–Wan przestał liczyć minuty czy sekundy. Każda chwila nieuwagi mogła go zabić, a przytłaczający zapach siarki nie pomagał się skoncentrować. Anakin nie chciał go zranić – on uderzał, by zabić. A teraz, gdy wiedział, że Obi–Wan tego nie zrobi, atakował z jeszcze większą zaciętością i lekkomyślnością, niż zwykle.

I być może to ocaliło Obi–Wana.

Ponownie, była to kwestia chwili. Moment nieuwagi, zły ruch i już Obi–Wan wiedział, gdzie uderzyć. Jego miecz świetlny opadł na mechaniczne ramię Anakina, odcinając je i przy okazji pozbawiając chłopaka broni, która upadła kawałek dalej.

– Ty...! – zaczął Anakin, ale nie skończył.

Tym razem Obi–Wan już się nie wahał.

Wbił swój miecz w korpus chłopaka, podcinając mu sekundę później nogi i zmuszając go do upadku na ziemię. Wtedy też usiadł na nim, nie chcąc dać mu się ruszyć. Widząc, że chłopak wyciąga kikut prawej ręki w stronę swojej broni, Obi–Wan bezlitośnie przymiażdżył zakończenie odciętej protezy.

– Nie weźmiesz tego miecza – wydyszał Obi–Wan. – Nie pozwolę ci.

– Siedź cicho! – odwarczał Anakin, próbując go jakoś z siebie zrzucić. Starszy Jedi jedynie wskazał dłonią na miecz, niemo ostrzegając, że wystarczy tylko ruch, by pozbawić Anakina głowy.

– Nie chcę cię zabijać, Anakinie. Byłeś dla mnie jak brat. Nadal jesteś.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak – wysyczał chłopak, a jego oczy, dotąd błękitne, teraz przybrały złoty odcień. – Nienawidzę cię! Obyś zginął jak najgorszą śmiercią!

– Posłuchaj, nadal możemy...

– Nie będę słuchał kłamstw Jedi!

Obi–Wan poczuł, jak pierś przygniata mu niewidzialny ciężar. Znał swego ucznia i wiedział, że już nic do niego nie dotrze.

Anakin był stracony, i to na zawsze, a on nie potrafił go zabić.

Zamiast tego Obi–Wan przylewitował do siebie niewielki kamień i, tak, by Anakin tego nie zobaczył, rzucił za pomocą Mocy w głowę chłopaka.

To wystarczyło. Ciało chłopaka zwiotczało. Stracił przytomność.

Obi–Wan wstał, dezaktywował swój miecz. W pierwszej chwili, widząc krew rozlewającą się wokół ciała chłopaka, chciał mu pomóc, ale powstrzymał się. Taka rana nie zabije Anakina. A teraz trzeba było się zająć Padmé.

_Potem go ze sobą wezmę. Będzie miał sprawiedliwy proces._

Obi–Wan pospieszył do nieprzytomnej kobiety. Na szczęście żyła – jeszcze. Prędko zaniósł ją na statek, którym się tutaj dostali. Już miał wrócić się po byłego ucznia, gdy coś w Mocy zadrżało. Mężczyzna zamarł.

Ludzie Palpatine nadciągali.

Nie było czasu.

Jeśli się wróci po Anakina, zostaną złapani, a wtedy Jedi nie będą mieli najmniejszych szans.

Obi–Wan przeklął własną słabość i zasiadł za sterami statku, z pełną świadomością zostawiając Anakina na Mustafarze.

–––

Padmé umierała i nie dało się tego powstrzymać.

Padmé nie powinna była umierać, bowiem dopiero co urodziła dwójkę dzieci.

Luke i Leia. Te dzieci były nadzieją dopiero co formułowanego ruchu oporu.

A teraz ich matka umierała i Obi–Wan mógł tylko na to patrzeć.

– Nie poddawaj się, Padmé – wyszeptał, choć nie mógł być pewny, czy ona w ogóle go słyszy.

Kobieta oddychała coraz ciszej. Coraz słabiej.

– Nie poddawaj się – powtórzył Obi–Wan.

Ujął ręce kobiety w dłonie, jakby licząc, że to cokolwiek pomoże.

Oto wizja Anakina Skywalkera spełniała się. Koszmar, który prześladował go, odkąd tylko dowiedział się, że jego żona jest w ciąży.

– Pomyśl o dzieciach, Padmé – spróbował Obi–Wan z innej strony. – Dzieci potrzebują matki.

_Oraz ojca._

Padmé wydała z siebie jedno ciężkie westchnienie, po czym przestała walczyć.

Umarła.

Przestała oddychać, słyszeć, widzieć, czuć. Pozostało tylko to ciało, bezwładne niczym u lalki.

_Nie mogę pozwolić jej umrzeć._

Obi–Wan sięgnął Mocą, próbując wyczuć duszę kobiety.

_Wróć do nas, Padmé._

– Luke i Leia cię potrzebują, Padmé. Jesteś od tego silniejsza. Nie chce mi się wierzyć, by kobieta taka jak ty tak po prostu straciła wolę do życia, gdy jej dzieci dopiero je zaczynają.

Droid medyczny odepchął Obi–Wana, zaczynając resuscytację i próbując ożywić trupa. Wkrótce dołączył się do niego lekarz, który przyjął poród.

_Wróć, Padmé._

Minęła jedna długa minuta.

Po około czterech minutach pozbawienia tlenu w ludzkim mózgu zachodzą nieodwracalne zmiany. Zaczynają ginąć szare komórki odpowiedzialne za pamięć. Osoba taka może się obudzić, ale naszą znajomą będzie tylko z twarzy. Im dłużej brakuje tlenu, tym większe są obrażenia.

_Pospiesz się, Padmé!_

– Mamy ją! – wykrzyknął lekarz.

Obi–Wan wzdrygnął się.

Padmé Amidala Skywalker otworzyła oczy.

–––

Kilkanaście godzin później Anakin Skywalker otworzył oczy, po czym od razu je zamknął. Było tak jasno, zbyt jasno.

– Lekarze mówią, że nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać, lordzie Vader – łagodny głos Palpatine wdarł się w jego myśli.

Chłopak otworzył oczy ponownie.

– Padmé – odezwał się, a jego głos był suchy – gdzie ona jest?

Ciało chłopaka pulsowało bólem. Obi–Wan zapłaci za ranę, którą mu zadał. Za ukradnięcie mu żony i wypełnienie jej głowy tymi głupimi, idealistycznymi przekonaniami. Za próbę zabicia go. Zapłaci za wszystko.

Palpatine przyjrzał się swemu uczniowi z namysłem. Oh, jak dobrze się zdarzyło, że był w pobliżu, gdy lekarze uznali, że zaczną wzbudzać Vadera. Teraz chłopak będzie myślał, że mistrz dba o niego. Że jest jego jedynym sojusznikiem.

A skoro nie wiedział, co się stało z Padmé... Cóż, ta kobieta i tak niedługo umrze. Ciała jeszcze nie znaleziono, ale to kwestia czasu. Palpatine zadba o to, by była martwa i to raz na zawsze. 

– Ona nie żyje – odezwał się. – W swoim gniewie zabiłeś ją.

– Nie! – po głosie chłopaka rozpoznał, że ten uwierzył w kłamstwo. Jak bardzo Mustafar musiał mu się zatrzeć w pamięci, że uwierzył w taką bajeczkę? Jak bardzo musiał nie wierzyć w siebie i w dobro w sobie? – To niemożliwe! Nie mógłbym tego zrobić! Nigdy!

– Ale to zrobiłeś.

Panika i przerażenie rozlało się wokół byłego Jedi. Żal, strach oraz tyle bólu i cierpienia, gdy chłopak zrozumiał, że stracił nie tylko żonę, ale i dziecko. A także nienawiść – do samego siebie, za do co uczynił; do Jedi, za to, że tego nie powstrzymali; do Obi–Wana, że nie było go w potrzebie.

Oto właśnie na oczach Palpatine świat Anakina Skywalkera rozpadał się na kawałki.

I obserwowanie tego było genialnym uczuciem.

_Cierp, młody uczniu, cierp. Cierp i nie waż się mi sprzeciwić._

_Na tym świecie nie ma już nikogo, do kogo mógłbyś się zwrócić, oprócz mnie._

Palpatine wstał, odwracając się od łóżka, na którym leżał chłopak.

Wszystko poszło zgodnie z jego planem. Świat i wszechświat był jego. Tylko jego. I już nic i nikt nie stanie mu na drodze.

Palpatine uśmiechnął się radośnie, ignorując lamet pełen boleści swojego ucznia.


	2. Chapter 2

Darth Vader śnił.

Nie byłoby to takie dziwne, bowiem nawet źli lordowie Sithów potrzebują snów i czasami śnią, ale ten sen różnił się od innych.

Był to sen proroczy i Vader o tym wiedział. Miał już wystarczająco dużo takich snów w swoim wcześniejszym życiu.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, Vader wolałby nie mieć takich snów, szczególnie takich, które nic nie wnosiły. W jego śnie bowiem pojawiały się nieznane mu osoby. Najważniejszy był chłopak, mogący mieć – ile? Szesnaście? siedemnaście? Osiemnaście? – lat. Miał brązowe, krótkie włosy, a jego spojrzenie skierowane było na kogoś, kogo Vader nie był w stanie zobaczyć. Znajdował się na ulicy, jego dłoń zaciskała się w pięść, zupełnie jakby miał zamiar walczyć, ale nie był pewny, czy da radę wygrać.

– Idźcie! – warknął chłopak do kogoś, kto krył się za nim. – Zanim będzie za późno!

– Przecież...

– Już!

Po tych słowach cienie za nich ruszyły się. To były dwie dziewczyny – jedna starsza, wyglądająca na w jego wieku. Druga była o wiele niższa, jej twarz przysłonięta była kapturem. Czyżby młodsza siostra?

Wyższa z dziewczyn pociągnęła za sobą młodszą, która zachwiała się, stawiając niepewne kroki. Przez chwilę Vader mógł zobaczył, jak po jej twarzy spływa pojedyncza łza. Nie chciała zostawiać towarzysza, naiwna dobroć, która ich kiedyś zgubi.

– Nie waż się umierać! – ostrzegła chłopaka, zanim zniknęła za rogiem.

Chłopak zaś uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Jakbym miał zamiar to zrobić.

Uśmiech zniknął z jego ust, gdy z uliczki przed nim wypadła grupa żołnierzy. Imperium. Cóż za głupi chłopak, skoro chciał sprzeciwić się Imperium.

Żołnierze nie czekali na rozkaz, tylko zaczęli strzelać. Chłopak przeklął pod nosem, umykając w bok, w inny zaułek. Chciał ich odgonić od dziewczyn, Vader o tym wiedział. Ale potężny Sith wiedział też, że chłopakowi się to nie uda.

Tak też się stało. Chłopak nie uciekał zbyt długo. Natknął się na ślepą uliczkę. W panice zaczął szukać innego wyjścia, ale nie miał na to czasu. Pierwsze pociski przebiły jego ciało, kolejne już ku niemu zmierzały. Nie miał najmniejszych szans na przeżycie.

Umarł.

Wizja skończyła się, a Vader otworzył oczy, niezadowolony.

Dlaczego po tylu latach Moc znowu zachciała mu coś pokazać? I dlaczego akurat śmierć kogoś, kogo nigdy w życiu nie spotkał?

A zresztą, to nie miało znaczenia. Ten chłopak, jego śmierć nic dla niego nie znaczyła.

––––

Mając tego rodzaju sen, lord Vader nie należał do najmilszych osób, z którymi możnaby z przyjemnością porozmawiać czy choćby poprzebywać w towarzystwie. Oczywiście, owe osoby, z którymi przyszło mu pracować, nie miały najmniejszego pojęcia, jaka mogłaby być przyczyna zirytowania Vadera, zamiast tego po prostu wolały nie wchodzić mu w drogę – co nie było takie proste, jako iż ich zadaniem było współpracowanie ze sobą wzajemnie.

Kapitan Firmus Piett osobiście wolałby nie musieć zbliżać się do lorda Sithów w tym stanie, ale nie miał zbytniego wyboru.

– Lordzie Vader – odezwał się, stając za wysoką postacią odzianą w ciemny kostium. Czasami Piett zastanawiał się, kto tak naprawdę kryje się za tą maską, ale nigdy nie miał odwagi o to zapytać. Wiedział, co by go wtedy zapewnie czekało. Vader nie był znany z cierpliwości i łaskawości. – Pojmaliśmy grupkę rebeliantów, którzy ukrywali się na Naboo. Czy chce pan ich osobiście przesłuchać?

– Zaprowadź mnie.

Piett skłonił się lekko i ruszył korytarzem, prowadząc do więzienia. Głównym celem Egzekutora, Super Star Destroyera, była wędrówka po galaktyce w poszukiwaniu baz rebeliantów oraz resztek Jedi, którzy zdołali umknąć czystek.

– To tutaj – Piett zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Nie powiedział nic więcej, jedynie poczekał, aż Vader wejdzie do środka. Tak jak się spodziewał, już po chwili można było usłyszeć krzyki pełne bólu. Posiadając Moc, Vader był w stanie wedrzeć się do umysłów rebeliantów, co czyniło go niezwykle skutecznym w wydobywaniu informacji.

Zwykle Piett skierowałby się teraz ku swoim innym obowiązkom, ale tym razem zdecydował się poczekać na lorda Sithów.

– Wiem już wszystko – odezwał się Vader, opuszczając pomieszczenie. – Resztę można zabić. Nie przydadzą nam się.

Piett skłonił się, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

– O co chodzi, kapitanie Piett? – maska Vadera skierowała się w jego stronę. – Coś ci się nie podoba?

– Nie, panie – odparł szybko mężczyzna. – Jedynie...

– Jedynie co?

– Wśród pojmanych jest dziecko. Dziewczynka.

– I? Jej rodzina pomagała rebeliantom, co czyni ją nie lepszą od nich.

– Ona ma tylko siedem lat! – odważył się zauważyć Piett. – Być może udałoby się...

Nie skończył, ponieważ nagle powietrze przestało dopływać do jego płuc. Uniósł dłonie ku szyi, jakby licząc, że w ten sposób powstrzyma Vadera.

Uścisk urwał się równie nagle, jak się skończył. Piett upadł na podłogę, ciężko łapiąc powietrze i dziękując temu dziwnemu przypływie szczęścia, które sprawiło, że życie kapitana nie zakończyło się szybciej, niżby powinno.

– Nie będziesz mi mówić, co powinienem, a czego nie powinienem robić, kapitanie – odezwał się Vader, a jego głos był lodowaty, jak zawsze.

– Tak... Tak jest – wydyszał Piett, przeklinając swoją głupotę. Chciał umrzeć za jedno dziecko, którego imienia nawet nie znał?

– Zabić resztę rebeliantów – powtórzył Vader, wyraźnie nie zamierzając sobie zawracać głowy taką błahostką. Po chwili jednak zatrzymał się i zmienił zdanie. – Albo nie... Zaprowadź mnie do tego dziecka. Może okazać się cennym zakładnikiem.

Piett wstał prędko z podłogi.

– Tak, panie. Proszę za mną, lordzie Vader – zmusił się, by nadać swojemu głosowi spokojny ton. Był jednym z tych ludzi, którzy najdłużej służyli prawej ręce Imperatora i jedno wiedział – Vader nie tolerował niesubordynacji bądź błędów. Gdy tylko ktokolwiek go zawodził, były Jedi pozbywał się go bezlitośnie.

Vader nic nie odpowiedział, ale Piett spodziewał się tego. Zresztą, dlaczego ktoś tak wysoko postawiony w Imperium jak Vader miałby chcieć rozmawiać ze zwykłymi szeregowcami? Kapitana, admirała, generała zawsze można było kimś innym zastąpić. Osób tak czułych na Moc jak Vader można było zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki.

Piett otworzył drzwi, pokazując leżące w kącie dziecko, które niczym nie zareagowało na ich wejście.

– To tylko strata czasu, kapitanie – odezwał się Vader, omiatając wzrokiem dziewczynkę. Ubrania, które miała na sobie były na nią zbyt duże, ponadto w pomieszczeniu unosiła się woń rozkładu i śmierci. Dziecko leżało bezwładnie, zupełnie jakby zostało rzucone do tego pomieszczenia i od tego czasu się nie ruszyło ani o milimetr. Włosy miało posklejane zaschniętą krwią i potem, pobrudzone kurzem i pyłem. – Lepiej ją zabić.

Vader ruszył do przodu, a Piett zrozumiał, że jest już za późno. Dziecka nie dało się już uratować.

A potem dziewczynka otworzyła oczy – oko właściwie, jako iż prawa strona jej twarzy była tak napuchnięta, że niemal nie dało się zauważyć gałki ocznej.

Vader zamarł.

Przez chwilę nie patrzyła na niego nieznajoma dziewczynka, ale, mógłby przysiąc, brązowe, radosne i ciepłe oczy Padmé.

I wtedy stało się coś, czego nie był w stanie przewidzieć nikt z obecnych - Vader, były bohater Wojny Klonów, obecna prawa ręka Imperatora, który władał niemal całą galaktyką, zawahał się.

Gdy tylko zamrugał, złudzenie zniknęło.

Oczywiście, że zniknęło. Wszak Padmé nie żyła. Umarła siedem lat wcześniej – z jego ręki.

Straszliwe podejrzenie, które zagościło w nim przez sekundę, sprawiło jednak, że, zamiast zakończyć życie dziecka w tej sekundzie, przykucnął przy nim, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Dziewczynka była, prostymi słowami mówiąc, brzydka.

No i śmierdziała.

Jej strój najlepsze lata miał już za sobą. Pełen był dziur, ponadto lekko czuć było od niego spalenizną. Krótkie włosy były nierówno przycięte, zupełnie jakby ktoś, kto je ucinał, w ogóle nie znał się na tej robocie. Prawa część twarzy była napuchnięta, a gdy Vader obrócił dziecko w swoją stronę, rozpoznał tego przyczynę. Niebezpiecznie blisko oka widniała dość długa, nieprzyjemnie wyglądająca rana. Czym została zadana? Mieczem? Sztyletem? Nie, była zbyt nieregularna. Przypadkowe zetknięcie się z czymś ostrym? Ale jak? I dlaczego?

Dziecko wzdrygnęło się pod dotykiem lorda Sithów, ale nie zaprotestowało. Czyżby nie miało siły? Vader zmarszczył brwi pod swoją maską i odciągnął za duże rękawy dziecka. Tak jak przypuszczał, dziewczynka była wychudzona, a jej ramiona podrapane i pełne niezagojonych jeszcze ran. Jak ją karmiono?

– Kiedy tutaj przybyła? – spytał Vader, puszczając dziecko.

– Przyjęliśmy ją dzisiaj rano – zaraportował Piett. – Ale została nam przekazana z innego szwadronu. Podobno złapali ją wcześniej, ale czekała na swoją kolej na przesłuchanie. Potem w rany wdała się infekcja i stwierdzono, że nie ma sensu jej ratować. Mimo wszystko przekazano ją nam, ponieważ ona także została złapana na Naboo.

Naboo. Rodzinna planeta Padmé.

– Rozumiem.

Vader zmarszczył czoło, zauważając coś jeszcze dziwnego w dziecku. W pozycji, w której leżało. Czyżby..?

Sith bezceremonialnie podniósł dziecko za pomocą Mocy. Tak, teraz mógł to zobaczyć wyraźnie. Dziewczynka nie miała butów, ale to nie było nic dziwnego. Zapewnie musiała je stracić. Jednakże... Vader podwinął luźne nogawki spodni dziecka do góry. Tak, miał rację. Lewa noga dziewczynki kończyła się tuż za kolanem.

Zniesmaczony Vader upuścił dziecko z powrotem na ziemię. To zaś od razu skuliło się, jakby nie mając odwagi na niego patrzeć.

– Co się jej stało?

– Nie mamy pojęcia, panie. Była już taka, gdy ją schwytaliśmy. 

Vader westchnął ciężko, a następnie sięgnął Mocą ku wspomnieniom dziewczynki. Ta początkowo zaczęła mu się opierać, ale ostatecznie uległa.

_– Nie! – w głosie Lulu słyszę upartość._

_– Jak to, nie? – powtarza mama, stając nam nami. Mama zawsze jest wysoka i silna, ale tym razem wiem, że jest zmęczona._

Ten głos, dziwnie znajomy. Vader poczuł, jak w ustach pojawia mu się dziwny posmak. Znał ten głos, prześladował go w najgorszych koszmarach. 

_Nie unoszę wzroku znad kolorowanki, którą mi dała._

_– Nie! – upiera się Lulu. – Ja też chcę iść z tobą i wujkiem Benem!_

_Mama wzdycha ciężko._

_– Posłuchaj, chętnie bym was wzięła, ale nie mogę. To jest zbyt niebezpieczne, szczególnie dla dzieci._

_– Nie jestem już dzieckiem! Mam osiem lat!_

_– Siedem – zauważam._

_– Osiem!_

_Mama raz jeszcze wzdycha, a wujek Ben śmieje się cicho._

_– Zupełnie jakbym widział jego ojca. Ta upartość musi być rodzinna._

_– Kenobi! – gani go mama._

To nazwisko. Vader pozwolił sobie nienawiści odżyć. Oczywiście, że to Kenobi. Stary głupiec zawsze musiał go prześladować, nawet jeśli minęło już tyle lat, nawet, jeśli Imperium i Vader zwyciężyli.

_– Już siedzę cicho – mówi wujek, choć w jego głosie nadal słychać rozbawienie._

_Mama przyklęka przy nas, a następnie przykrywa dłonią mój rysunek._

_– Mamo!_

_– Dzieci, spójrzcie na mnie – odzywa się. Już się nie śmieje. Jest poważna. Nie lubię, gdy jest taka poważna._

_Niechętnie podnoszę na nią wzrok._

Vader zamarł.

Znał tę twarz.

To bez wątpienia była Padmé, jego żona. Ale jak? Jakim cudem? Przecież Padmé nie żyła! Przecież to on ją zabił! Przecież Palpatine powiedział, że...!

Palpatine?

Oddech Vadera urwał się.

A skąd Palpatine wiedział, że Padmé umarła, skoro go przy tym nie było?

...Chyba że skłamał?

Ale po co?

_– Luke, Leia – mówi mama, kładąc jedną rękę na moim kolanie, a drugą na Lulu. – Proszę was. Nie wychodźcie stąd. Tu będziecie bezpieczni._

Luke? Leia?

To były imiona, które wybrali wspólnie dla dziecka. Imiona, które im się tak bardzo podobały. Vader był pewny, że to będzie dziewczynka. Padmé tylko śmiała się pod nosem i mówiła, że wszystko jest możliwe.

Ale bliźnięta?

Czy to dlaczego tak się zawsze dziwnie uśmiechała, gdy Vader mówił o ich dziecku? Ponieważ to nie było tylko jedno?

_– Ale wujek Ben może iść z tobą! Czemu ja nie mogę?_

_– Luke! – mama robi się zła. – Nie dyskutuj, proszę. Jesteście moimi cennymi dziećmi. Nie chcę was stracić tak, jak straciłam waszego tatę. Wy musicie żyć._

_– Ale..._

_– Nie, Luke. Zostajecie tutaj._

_– Ale..._

_– Nie._

_Mama ucina tę rozmowę i zwraca się do mnie:_

_– Leia, opiekuj się bratem. My będziemy już niedługo, dobrze? Zostańcie tutaj._

_Ziemia się trzęsie, a ja podskakuję. Coś z sufitu zaczyna spadać. Ale będzie dobrze. Mama mówiła, że będzie dobrze. Nic się nam tutaj nie stanie. To jest schron. Jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczni. Nic nam się nie stanie._

_– Idziemy, Obi–Wan – mówi mama. Mówi to chyba do wujka Bena, ale to bez sensu. Wujek Ben to wujek Ben. Czemu tak na niego mówi?_

_– Zostańcie tutaj – powtarza wujek. – Jasne?_

_Kiwamy głowami. Gnę kolorowankę w dłoni. Wujek rusza szybko ku drzwiom, mama za nim. Będą bezpieczni. Muszą być._

_– Dzieciaki, chodźcie, my musimy się stąd ewakuować – odzywa się ciocia Reneé, łapiąc nas za ręce. Ziemia ponownie się trzęsie._

_– Mama mówiła, że mamy się stąd nie ruszać._

_– Chodzi o to, byście nie wyszli na zewnątrz. Tam trwa walka._

_– Mama będzie walczyć?_

_– Wasza mama jest dzielna i odważna. Nic się jej nie stanie._

_Lulu waha się. Patrzy przed ramię na zamknięte drzwi. Powoli zaczyna mi brakować powietrza. Tu jest tak gorąco, poza tym jest tutaj tak wiele osób!_

_Kolejny wybuch, strzały._

_– Nie! – krzyczy Lulu, wyrywając się cioci Reneé. – Nie możemy tu zostać! Jeśli tu zostaniemy, zginiemy!_

_Jego oczy przerażają mnie. Nie wiem, o czym on myśli, nie wiem, co on widzi._

_– Lulu! – krzyczę za nim i biegnę w jego stronę._

_– Leia, nie! – Reneé podnosi głos._

_Lulu dopada drzwi i zaczyna przy nich majstrować. Ziemia trzęsie się, strzały rozlegając się bliżej. Ludzie w stronie zaczynają panikować i kierować się w stronę tunelu._

_– Musimy porzucić tę bazę! – ktoś krzyczy._

_– Kolejna w tym miesiącu?_

_– Tunel B–11 upadł! Musimy zmienić trasę ucieczki!_

_– A to wyjście? Kto się zajmie ochroną podczas ewakuacji sprzętu i ludzi?_

_– Kenobi i Skywalker już tam poszli! Nie musimy się o nic martwić!_

Skywalker. Vader na moment przestał oddychać.

Zachowała jego nazwisko.

To znaczy, nie jego, wszak on już dawno porzucił tamto imię i nazwisko, tamto życie, ale...

Zachowała jego nazwisko. 

_– Szybciej, szybciej!_

_Lulu otwiera drzwi – tylko na kilka sekund, ale to wystarcza, by przez nie wypadł._

_Nie! Muszę go złapać!_

_– Niech ktoś powstrzyma te dzieci!_

_– Przygotować się na opuszczenie bazy!_

_Biegnę za Lulu, drzwi zamykają się za mną. Tunel jest ciemny, nieprzyjemny. Dym wdziera się w moje nozdrza._

_– Lulu, stój!_

_Lulu skręca w prawo. Dlaczego w prawo? Biegnę za nim, jego sylwetka co chwila znika mi z oczu. Zaczynam panikować._

_– Lulu? Lulu?!_

_– Lei–Lei, nie idź za mną! – krzyczy Lulu. – Zostań tam, głupia!_

_– Sam jesteś głupi, głupku!_

_Ślizgam się, biorąc większy zakręt. Co za głupek. Głupek, głupek, głupek, głupek!_

_– Mama mówiła, że mamy zostać w schronie!_

_– Oni chcieli uciec! Ja będę walczyć!_

_– Stój, Lulu!_

_– Stać, zatrzymać się natychmiast! – nieznajomy głos przerywa nam._

_Patrzę w bok. Imperium! Żołnierze Imperium!_

_Jesteśmy już martwi. Przyspieszam, chcąc uniknąć z nimi spotkania. Lulu biegnie przede mną. Nie zatrzymuje się._

_– Pospiesz się, Lei–Lei!_

_Biegnę, gdy nagle potykam się i upadam na ziemię. Moja noga eksploduje bólem. Podciągam pod siebie prawą nogę. Musiałam uderzyć się w wystający kamień z posadzki. Zaczynam płakać. To boli!_

_– Jest tutaj! Złapać ją!_

_Żołnierze podchodzą bliżej, a ja już wiem, że to koniec. Nie jestem w stanie uciec._

_BOOM!, rozlega się za nami._

_Nagle nie ma już żołnierzy, a coś rzuca mnie o przeciwną ścianę. Moje całe ciało boli, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Mrugam, ale nie jestem w stanie dobrze widzieć. Coś przesłania mi widok._

_Jęczę, próbując się ruszyć. Muszę się ruszyć. Musze stąd uciekać. Muszę odnaleźć Lulu!_

_Zamieram._

_Nie mogę się ruszyć._

_Moja noga – gdzie jest moja lewa noga?!_

_Krzyczę, krzyczę, aż nie jestem w stanie wydobyć z siebie dźwięku. Gdzie obok coś znowu wybucha._

_Lulu. Czy on choćby jest bezpieczny?_

_– Mamy chłopca! – ktoś krzyczy._

_– Nie nadaje się. Zabić go._

_NIE!_

Nie! To samo pomyślał Vader. Nie mogli zabić jego syna, nie w taki sposób, nie, gdy dopiero co się dowiedział o jego istnieniu!

Gdzie była Padmé, gdzie był Kenobi? Dlaczego te dzieci były takie uparte i nie słuchały się nikogo? 

_Strzał rozlega się tuż obok mnie. Łzy ciekną mi z oczu, gdy widzę krew rozlewającą się zza korytarza._

__

_Tylko nie Lulu, tylko nie on!_

__

__

__

__

__

_– NIE! – krzyczę. Wrzeszczę. Drę się. Niech przyjdą po mnie. Niech mnie zabiją. Nie chcę żyć bez Lulu._

____

__

____

__

____

_Ziemia się trzęsie. Zamykam oczy. Poddaję się. To koniec._

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

_Ktoś do mnie podchodzi._

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_– Dziecko – ktoś trąca mnie nogą. Kaszlę cicho. Może mnie zabiją. Może nie będzie boleć._

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_– Reszta rebeliantów?_

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_– Nie żyją. Nikt się nie ostał._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_– A ten z mieczem świetlnym?_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_– Zastrzelili go. Nie ma szans, by przeżył._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_– Co z nią robimy?_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_– Weźmy ją, może się przyda._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Nie, nie, nie! Zaczynam wierzgać. Nie, nie, nie! Chcę do Lulu! Chcę do mamy! Do wujka Bena! Do cioci Reneé!_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

– Nie, nie, nie! – krzyk rozległ się w rzeczywistości. Vader spojrzał na dziecko przed nim.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jego córka. Leia. Leia Skywalker.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jego jedyne żyjące dziecko. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pod maską po policzku Vadera potoczyła się jedna jedyna łza, zupełnie niepasująca do osoby, którą był. Łza smutku i żalu, za syna, którego nigdy nie poznał.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

– Nie chcę tego widzieć! – wrzasnęła Leia. – Nie pokazuj mi!

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vader zamarł, po czym położył dłoń na głowie dziecka i, używając Mocy, ukoił dziewczynkę do snu.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

– Kapitanie Piett.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

– Tak, lordzie Vader?

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sith wyprostował się i odwrócił się do swego podwładnego. W tej sytuacji była tylko jedna rzecz, którą mógł zrobić. Nie mógł pozwolić dziecku umrzeć. Ono było _jego_ , a on dbał o swoją własność. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

– Jak dużo osób wie o jej istnieniu?

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

– Tylko my, panie, oraz pewnie kilka osób z poprzedniego szwadronu, które ją wzięło.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

– Doskonale. Ona umarła, rozumiemy się?

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Piett zamarł.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

– Panie?

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

– Nie żyje. Rozkazuję ci przygotować dokumenty potwierdzające zgon. Dziecko przejęte na Naboo umarło w wyniku infekcji.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Piett skłonił się szybko.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

– Oczywiście, lordzie Vader.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

– Nikomu nie powiesz, co widziałeś. Czy to jasne?

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

– Jak słońce, lordzie Vader!

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

– A poza tym... – Vader zawiesił głos. – Chcę, aby udzielono jej najlepszej pomocy medycznej. Od dzisiaj to dziecko jest pod moją opieką.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitan Piett nie zwlekał zbyt długo z odpowiedzią. Skłonił się lekko i powiedział:

– Tak jest, panie.

Vader zdawał się być zadowolony z odpowiedzi, bowiem rzucił:

– Jak tylko zajmiesz się dzieckiem, chcę dostać pełną listę imion i nazwisk schwytanych rebeliantów. Nie zapomnij o ich zdjęciach. To samo tyczy się tych, którzy już umarli. Chcę pełny raport z akcji na Naboo.

– Tak jest, panie.

Vader prędko opuścił celę, nie będąc pewnym, czy zdoła tutaj przebywać dłużej. Musiał jak najszybciej wydostać z tego chorego miejsca Leię. Oraz musiał się upewnić, co stało się z resztą jego rodziny. Czy zostali zabici? Czy to Luke'a słyszała Leia? A może był to jakiś inny chłopiec? Być może Luke bądź Padmé przebywali w jakiejś celi, ranni, niezdolni do ruchu... Vader nie wiedział, która z opcji jest gorsza.

Ale najpierw, Vader musiał skontaktować się ze swoim Mistrzem i upewnić się co do swoich podejrzeń.

–––

Imperator Palpatine nie był zadowolony z połączenia, co widać było po tym, jak pospieszał swego ucznia, by ten się streścił z raportem.

– Kontynuuj swoje zadanie, lordzie Vader – powiedział w końcu, zniecierpliwiony.

Vader, klęczący przed hologramem, nie miał zamiaru w taki sposób przerwać rozmowy.

– Jeszcze jedna rzecz mnie intryguje, Mistrzu – odezwał się, szukając odpowiednich słów.

– Tak? – ponaglił go Palpatine. Czyżby miał jeszcze inne, ważne rzeczy do załatwienia? Zapewnie tak, w końcu władał niemal całym znanym światem.

– Zobaczyłem we wspomnieniach jednego z przesłuchiwanych więźniów kogoś, kto już dawno powinien być martwy.

– O? – tym razem Palpatine się zaciekawił. Lekko się pochylił do przodu. – Kogóż to?

– Była to kobieta.

– Jedi?

– Nie, nie Jedi.

– W takim razie, kto?

– Wyglądała tak, jak Padmé Amidala.

Palpatine zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę.

– To niemożliwe – odezwał się ostatecznie. – Wiesz o tym dobrze, lordzie Vader. Padmé Amidala nie żyje. Zabiłeś ją własnymi rękoma siedem lat temu. Przecież byłeś na jej pogrzebie, pamiętasz?

Tak, Vader pamiętał. Widział jej ciało, martwe i bez życia.

Ale tak samo widział ją, żyjącą i walczącą we wspomnieniach Leii. A przecież dało się sfałszować czyjąś śmierć. Podczas Wojen Klonów kilkakrotnie widział osoby, które pozornie powinny być martwe.

– A dziecko? – specjalnie uważał się, by nie użyć liczby mnogiej. – Czy ono mogło przeżyć?

– Nie ma najmniejszej możliwości. Czułem to wtedy, lordzie Vader. Czułem, jak serce Padmé Amidaly przestaje bić. Nie pamiętasz tego? Senator Amidala umarła tego dnia na Mustafarze. Nie mogła przeżyć takich ran, które jej zadałeś. To musiała być jakaś inna kobieta. Podstawianie zamiennika to częsty zwyczaj na Naboo.

Vader skrzywił się pod maską. Czy jemu naprawdę się wydawało, że nie rozpoznałby własnej żony?

– Nie dawaj sobie fałszywej nadziei, lordzie Vader. To tylko cię zrani.

Uczeń–Sith milczał przez minutę, jakby zastanawiał się nad tymi słowami.

– Tak, masz rację, Mistrzu. To musiało być złudzenie optyczne. Dziękuję za tę radę.

Palpatine wygiął kąciki ust w uśmiechu.

_Kłamca!_ zasyczał jakiś głos w głowie Vadera.

– To było złudzenie optyczne.

Powiedziawszy to, Imperator rozłączył się, pozostawiając swojego ucznia, który wstał powoli.

Vader pozwolił wściekłości wydostać się z niego. Moc zapulsowała, a nieliczne meble, które znajdowały się w pomieszczeniu, którego używał do kontaktowania się z Imperatorem, uniosły się w powietrze, a następnie wygięły się pod dziwnymi, nienaturalnymi kątami. Gdyby ktokolwiek wszedł teraz do pokoju, bez dwóch zdań straciłby życie.

Vader zacisnął zęby. Meble zaczęły uderzać po kolei w ściany pokoju.

Sith zamknął oczy. Kiedy je ponownie otworzył, wiedział już, że będzie potrzebować nowego pokoju do kontaktowania się z Imperatorem.

––––

Leia obudziła się w dziwnym miejscu.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno była w celi. Pamiętała to doskonale. Została złapana, a potem przyszedł ten dziwny pan, wyglądający trochę droid.

Zaraz, droid? Leia poderwała się gwałtownie. Wiedziała już, kim był owy mężczyzna. To był Darth Vader. Mama opowiadała mu kiedyś o nim, wuj Ben też coś o nim wspominał. To Vader zabił jej tatę, ponieważ jej tata był dobrym, potężnym Jedi, a Vader nienawidził Jedi. Ponadto, Leia i Luke byli silni, jeśli chodziło o Moc i mogli mu kiedyś zagrozić. To właśnie dlatego musieli się ukrywać.

A ona została złapana. Vader przyszedł do niej. Zobaczył jej wspomnienia. Wie o mamie i Luke'u.

– Połóż się, dziecko – czyjeś dłonie chwyciły ją z ramiona i zmusiły do wrócenia do pozycji leżącej.

Nie chciała leżeć. Chciała walczyć.

– Kim... Kim ty jesteś? – wyszeptała.

– Przyjacielem – opowiedział głos.

Nie uwierzyła mu.

– Przekażcie lordowi, że się obudziła – inny głos zwrócił się do kogoś innego. – Zapewnie będzie chciał dowiedzieć się, jaki jest stan jego małej podopiecznej.

Lordowi? Jakiemu lordowi?

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – zimny, nieludzki głos wdarł się w rozmowę.

Temperatura w pomieszczeniu zdawała się spaść o kilka stopni w dół.

– Więc? Jak z nią?

Leia przekręciła głowę w bok, zdecydowana dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje.

Miała rację. To był Vader.

– Najprawdopodobniej straciła lewą nogę w wyniku eksplozji. Obecna technologia pozwala nam na zastosowanie protezy, aby była w stanie chodzić, aczkolwiek sugeruję, aby zająć się tym, gdy rany zagoją się całkowicie i... Czy to w porządku mówić to przed dzieckiem?

– Kontynuuj. Ono i tak się dowie wszystkiego prędzej czy później.

– Tak, oczywiście – Leia mogła zauważyć, że lekarz robi się trochę nieswój. – Rana jej nogi nie zagoiła się prawidłowo. Powinno się nią zająć od razu, a nie zostawiać ją w takich... Warunkach. Czy mogę spytać, jak długo dziecko było w celi?

– Nie możesz.

Leia wbrew własnej woli uśmiechnęła się lekko. Zupełnie jakby słyszała Lulu.

Lulu. Ból ścisnął jej piersią. Oby tylko on był bezpieczny.

– Rana na głowie nie zagraża jej wzrokowi, zagoi się w swoim czasie. Przybrała taki kształt tylko dlatego, że dostał się do niej pył i doszło do zakażenia. Ponadto, na jej brzuchu zobaczyliśmy kilka siniaków, ale nie zagrażają one życiu. Ręce ma podrapane, ale to się zagoi z czasem. Dziewczyna jest silna, wyjdzie z tego. Musi tylko dużo jeść i spać oraz nie wstawać przez co najmniej tydzień. Proponuję także użycie tabletek przeciwbólowych, a także przypisanie do niej indywidualnego lekarza, który by sprawdził, czy wszystko goi się we właściwy sposób.

Leia przestała się uśmiechać.

Oczywiście, że jej nie uleczą. Była ich wrogiem. Czy będą ją teraz torturować? Czy to będzie jeszcze bardziej boleć?

– Gratuluję, panie medyku – Vader skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Właśnie zyskałeś nowe zadanie.

– Słucham?

– Zajmiesz się dzieckiem. I ostrzegam, jeśli cokolwiek się stanie dziewczynce, zapłacisz własnym życiem.

Lekarz przełknął głośno ślinę.

– Tak jest, lordzie Vader.

– Lepiej mnie nie zawiedź. A teraz odejdź. Chcę porozmawiać z dzieckiem sam na sam.

Lekarz skłonił się, pełen strachu i szacunku.

– Tak jest, panie.

– Ah, i jeszcze jedno.

– Tak? – lekarz zatrzymał się tuż przy drzwiach. Przez sekundę Leia niemal mu współczuła. Biedaczek już zaczynał się cieszyć, że uciekł lordowi Sithów.

– Zacznij szukać mechanika. Chcę, by stworzył dla niej odpowiednią protezę. I to nie ma być byle jaki szmalec, ale ma się nadawać do użytku. Zrozumiano?

– Oczywiście, lordzie Vader.

I już go nie było.

Leia zbladła, gdy zrozumiała, że została zamknięta w jednym pomieszczeniu z niezwykle potężnym Sithem, prawą ręką Imperatora, zabójcą jej taty.

Vader patrzył na nią w milczeniu.

A ona patrzyła na niego.

W końcu dziewczynka odważyła się przerwać ciszę:

– Em, cześć?

Szczerze powiedziawszy, Leia nie była pewna, czy powinna być przestraszona. Przecież mierzyła się z tym Darthem Vaderem, postrachem galaktyki – ale przecież ten sam Darth Vader rozkazał uwolnić ją z celi oraz (prawdopodobnie) udzielić pomocy medycznej.

Teraz zaś mężczyzna w czarnym stroju stanął przed nią. Maska zasłaniała jego twarz, sprawiając, że Leia poczuła się nieswojo.

Leia znienawidziła tej maski od pierwszego spojrzenia.

– Wiesz, kim jestem – odezwał się Vader. Nawet jego głos był zniekształcony, nieludzki, obcy.

– Wiem – wydusiła z siebie Leia. – Vader.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza.

– Owszem – odezwał się Sith po niewiarygodnie długim czasie. – Ale jestem także kimś innym.

– Wiem, że zrobiłeś wiele złego – słowa wyrwały się z ust dziewczynki, nim zdołała pomyśleć. – Mama mi o tym mówiła.

– Mama – powtórzył Vader, jakby smakując to słowo. – Twoją matką była... Jest Padmé. Padmé Amidala... Nie, Padmé Skywalker.

Imię i nazwisko kobiety w jego ustach zabrzmiało dziwnie. Leia wzdrygnęła się.

Skąd on to wiedział? Skąd wiedział, kim była?

Ah, faktycznie. Przecież on widział jej wspomnienia. Musiał się tego domyślić.

– Gdzie ona jest? – wyszeptała Leia. – Mama i...

Urwała. Nie powinna mówić o bracie.

– I twój brat? – Vader domyślił się, co miała na myśli. – Luke. Luke Skywalker. A ty jesteś Leia. Leia Skywalker.

Po raz kolejny dziewczynka miała wrażenie, że Sith wymówił te imiona tylko po to, by upewnić się, że jest to prawda. Czyżby aż tak bardzo nienawidził jej ojca, że nienawiść ta przeniosła się także na jego dzieci?

Ale w takim razie, dlaczego jej pomagał?

– Ponieważ mam taki kaprys – powiedział Vader.

Leia zbladła. Jak? Przecież nie powiedziała tego na głos.

– Musisz nauczyć się kontroli, dziecko – odezwał się Sith. – Jeśli w takim stanie staniesz naprzeciwko mojego mistrza, albo zginiesz w przeciągu kilku chwil, albo omota cię swoimi kłamstwami i staniesz się jego wierną, naiwną marionetką.

– Kontroli? – powtórzyła Leia.

– Jesteś czuła na Moc – wyjaśnił Vader. – Czy Padmé bądź Kenobi wyjaśnili ci, czym jest Moc?

– Mówili, że to to, co daje dużą moc, ale i odpowiedzialność. Oraz, że to wszystkim steruje i kiedyś będę musiała to opanować.

Vader zdawał się rozważać jej słowa.

– Mieli rację. Będziesz musiała nauczyć się kontroli nad Mocą. Obecnie istnieją tylko cztery osoby, które mogą cię tego nauczyć. Mój mistrz – Imperator, Kenobi, Yoda – jeśli nadal żyje – oraz ja. Myślę, że rozumiesz, dlaczego nie mogę pozwolić, by kontroli nad Mocą nauczał cię ktokolwiek inny ode mnie.

Leia poczuła, jak jej gardło nagle staje się suche.

– Chcesz... Pan chce mnie tego nauczyć?

– Chcę i to zrobię. Powinnaś przejść trening już wcześniej, ale skoro nikt tego nie zrobił, będę musiał się tym zająć osobiście. Nie możesz być dłużej w takim stanie, w jakim jesteś. Imperator byłby w stanie cię łatwo zniszczyć.

Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego Vader miałby chcieć jej nauczać, miast po prostu zabić. Ale nie chciała się nad tym teraz zastanawiać.

– A mama? Gdzie ona jest?

– Nie było jej wśród pojmanych rebeliantów, tak samo jak i twojego brata. Być może przeżyła. Być może jest martwa i zginęła w wyniku zawalenia się budynku, w którym się ukrywała. Jej los póki co jest nieznany, ale moi ludzie już jej szukają.

Leia odetchnęła z ulgą.

Los nieznany. Czyli nadal mogła żyć. Czyli nadal była nadzieja.

Mama musiała żyć. Lulu też. Oboje żyli i jej szukali. A więc ona musiała być silna, by móc im pomóc, gdy przyjdą ją uwolnić.

– Równie dobrze mogą nie żyć, Leia – zauważył Vader. – Gdyby żyli, na pewno zostałyby wykonane jakieś ruchy, aby cię odzyskać. Padmé zawsze dbała o swoją rodzinę. Nie czekałaby bezczynnie, gdy ktoś z jej bliskich byłby ranny bądź porwany.

Nadzieja, na którą sobie Leia pozwoliła, zniknęła.

Dziewczynka niespodziewanie zorientowała się, że nie jest w stanie patrzeć na mężczyznę. Odwróciła głowę od niego, zacisnęła z całej siły powieki, czując, że zaraz zacznie płakać. Nienawidziła płakać przed kimkolwiek, szczególnie przed obcymi.

Zadrżała, a jej oddech przyspieszył.

Była sama, zdana na łaskę i niełaskę tego dziwnego pana, który bardziej przypominał droida niż człowieka. Była sama, nawet nie wiedziała gdzie. Ostatnie dni – tygodnie? miesiące? lata? – spędziła w zimnej celi, mając za towarzystwo własny cień. Nie miała połowy nogi, nie mogła ruszać się o własnych siłach. Była sama, nikt nie przyszedł jej z pomocą. Dlaczego? Myśleli, że nie żyje? Czy też ją porzucili?

Najgorsza była ta samotność. Jeszcze nigdy nie była tak samotna. Dotąd zawsze był przy niej Lulu. A teraz... Teraz jej brat–bliźniak był martwy. Widziała jego śmierć.

Z jej niewielkiej rodziny nie pozostał już nikt, kto by po prostu był przy niej, na dobre i na złe.

– Nieprawda – miękki głos rozległ się obok niej. Nagle to nie był już beznamiętny głos Vadera, maszyny stworzonej do zabijania, ale głos kogoś innego. Czyjaś dłoń – dłoń w rękawiczce, zarejestrowała Leia – dotknęła jej głowy. I po raz kolejny był to gest tak łagodny, jakby ta osoba bała się, że większy nacisk zniszczy dziewczynkę. – Nieprawda, Leia. Nie jesteś sama.

Teraz siedmiolatka rozpłakała się już na dobre. Coś w niej pękło. 

Kłamstwo.

Była sama, była sama, była sama!

– Ja... Ja...! Ja chcę do mamy! – wyznała, a jej głos złamał się pod koniec zdania.

– Wiem – ta sama osoba – Vader? ale czemu? To było zupełnie nie w jego stylu – usiadła tuż obok niej na łóżku, a następnie podniosła ją do siadu. Początkowo Leia chciała się wyrwać, zaprotestować, uciec, ale nie była w stanie. Coś w niej pękło i gdy zaczęła płakać, nie była w stanie przerwać. Miała po prostu dość. Dość cierpienia, bólu, strachu.

I nagle Leia znalazła się w czyiś mocnych, ciepłych objęciach, płacząc i mamrocząc słowa, których treści sama nie rozumiała. Zaczęła zawodzić, łkać, siorbać nosem. Ta sama osoba, która ją trzymała, po chwili wahania zaczęła ją delikatnie gładzić po plecach, szepcąc słowa otuchy. Słowa fałszywe, obietnice, które nie zostaną spełnione – ale których Leia tak bardzo potrzebowała. Chciała po prostu móc uwierzyć, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Że to tylko zły sen, a gdy otworzy oczy, wszystko będzie w porządku, mama, Lulu i wujek Ben będą obok niej, a jej ciało będzie takie, jakie było wcześniej.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo tak trwali, ona i ta osoba. Nie liczyła sekund czy minut. Po prostu z biegiem czasu łzy przestały płynąć, a ona zaczęła się uspokajać. Mimo wszystko pozwoliła sobie na zostanie w tych silnych ramionach. Gdy tak trwała, była bezpieczna. Nie musiała walczyć, myśleć, kombinować. Nawet, jeśli to nie była mama, jej pocieszyciel obroniłby ją przed złem tego świata.

W końcu siorbnęła nosem po raz ostatni.

– Nie było tego – wyszeptała. – To się nigdy nie zdarzyło. Zapomnisz o tym, dobra?

– Dobrze – zgodził się głos. Zabawne. Cały czas nie wiedziała, kim właściwie jest ta osoba, ale równocześnie wszystko brzmiało tak w porządku. Zupełnie jakby to było w porządku, jakby to było naturalne, że ta osoba pomaga jej w potrzebie. Zupełnie, jakby ta cała mistyczna Moc mówiła, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Leia nabrała powietrza do płuc i odsunęła się od owej osoby, po czym spojrzała na nią.

Nie była pewna, czy jest szczęśliwa, czy zawiedziona.

Osobą, która jej pomogła, był mężczyzna. Mógł być trochę młodszy od jej mamy, a coś w jego rysach twarzy przypominało jej Lulu, no, może z wyjątkiem jednej starej, podłużnej blizny przy oku. Miał długie, niesforne blond włosy, które umykały mu po boki. Kiedy ostatnio je ścinał? Na jego brodzie widniał lekki zarys kilkudniowego zarostu – Leia widziała wystarczająco dużo mężczyzn, by wiedzieć, że zapewnie wkrótce się ogoli. Ale najbardziej dziewczynkę zafascynowały oczy nieznajomego. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie wiedziała takiego koloru. Oczy te były bowiem złote, zupełnie jak takie, przed jakimi ją ostrzegano, ale równocześnie przy tym tkwiła w nich dobroć, troska i... Miłość? Leia nie była pewna, czy dobrze zinterpretowała to spojrzenie.

Oczywiście, maska leżała gdzieś na ziemi, a mężczyzna cały czas był w tym dziwnym stroju.

– Dlaczego nosisz tę maskę, skoro jesteś taki ładny? – zastanowiła się na głos Leia. Teraz już się nie bała. Instynktownie czuła, że ta osoba – Vader? tak go powinna nazywać? – nie zrani jej. Nie będzie w stanie.

– Mój mistrz... Imperator potrzebował symbolu. Kogoś, kogo widok będzie wzbudzał strach – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Vader. – Ludzie boją się nieznanego. Widzą ten strój i maskę i boją się, ponieważ maska nie okazuje emocji i uczuć. A gdy ludzie się czegoś boją, dużo łatwiej ich kontrolować. Oszukać. Sprawić, by nam uwierzyli. By nie zadawali więcej pytań.

Leia otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążyła. Sith spojrzał na nią z namysłem i oznajmił:

– Pod moją ochroną będziesz bezpieczna, to mogę ci obiecać. Nie rób niczego głupiego, a nic ci się nie stanie.

Powiedziawszy to, prawa ręka Imperatora ponownie założyła maskę. Leia poczuła się nieco zawiedziona. O wiele bardziej wolała go bez maski. Był wtedy o wiele bardziej... ludzki.

– Mam teraz kilka ważnych rzeczy do załatwienia – oznajmił Vader, wstając i zwiększając między nimi dystans. – Przyjdę do ciebie za jakiś czas. Zdrowiej i odpoczywaj. Wkrótce zaczniemy pierwszy trening.

Sith wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając dziewczynkę samą. Leia rozluźniła się lekko, drżąc z bliżej niesprecyzowanego powodu. 

To spotkanie było co najmniej dziwne.


	4. Chapter 4

Vader już od paru lat dochodził do pewnego wniosku: nie lubił się golić. W gruncie rzeczy powód tego faktu był jeden: po prostu potrzebował przy tym lustra, a Vader nie lubił patrzeć na swoją twarz. To właśnie dlatego siedem lat wcześniej od razu obciął włosy na krótko, zirytowany. Z biegiem czasu jednak po prostu nie chciało mu się tym zajmować. Oraz po prostu nie miał ochoty patrzeć na własną twarz więcej razy, niż było to potrzebne. Ta twarz zbyt wiele mu przypominała.

Szczególnie teraz, gdy dowiedział się, że jego żona nie umarła przy porodzie, ciężko mu było spokojnie patrzeć na swoje własne odbicie w lustrze.

Niewielki zegar zawieszony na ścianie jasno go informował, że powinien już się zbierać do wyjścia. Choć Egzekutor był statkiem kosmicznym i w związku z tym jego pokład zawsze był oświetlony, a załoga zawsze musiała być w stanie gotowości, ustalono pewien tryb życia. Niektóre osoby zaczynały pracę o tej, inne o tamtej godzinie. A Vader powinien już wychodzić. Lub przynajmniej choćby założyć ten kostium.

Tak się jednak nie stało. Sith, już dawno ogolony i umyty, w pierwszych lepszych spodniach i bluzce, które znalazł na dnie szafy, siedział na łóżku i medytował. Czy raczej próbował medytować, ponieważ coś mu to nie wychodziło.

Kiedy jeszcze był Anakinem Skywalkerem, nie przepadał za medytacją. Była to dla niego strata czasu, zawsze wolał coś robić. Później jako Vader tym bardziej nie widział w tym sensu i po prostu zignorował tę część bycia Sithem.

Teraz, jednakże czuł, że powinien oczyścić myśli. Pojawienie się Leii, fakt, że Padmé przeżyła, a Imperator go okłamał i nadal okłamywał, syn, którego nie dane mu było poznać, powracający sen proroczy o śmierci chłopaka, którego nigdy nie spotkał... Powoli Vader zaczynał mieć dość. Jeszcze pół biedy, że Palpatine kłamał - wszak był kłamcą i manipulatorem, Vader wiedział o tym już od lat. Ale to, że jego rodzina żyła przez te siedem lat, a on mógł ich nawet przypadkowo zranić... Jak mógł służyć Imperium, które zraniło jego córkę i zabiło syna?

Z drugiej strony, jaką alternatywę? Miałby dołączyć do zdrajców Jedi i Rebelii? Pójść i zacząć płaszczyć się przed Kenobim?

Wolne żarty. 

Co więc powinien zrobić z córką? Była wrażliwa na Moc, mogłaby w przyszłości zostać potężnym Sithem... Ale z jakiegoś powodu ten pomysł nie przemawiał do Vadera. 

Będzie musiał nauczyć dziecka Ciemnej Strony, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości - ale jeszcze nie teraz, tym się zajmie, jak dziewczynka dorośnie. Jasna Strona Mocy była słaba i żałosna, uczenie jej Leii byłoby jak wysyłanie jej na pewną śmierć. 

Choć przecież podczas Wojen Klonów on też używał Jasnej Strony Mocy i jakoś wcale nie czuł się słaby. Przecież wtedy miał wszystko, o czym mógłby marzyc - przyjaciół, żonę, rodzinę. Może i Rada Jedi zawsze patrzyła na niego z góry i nie liczyła się z jego zdaniem, to jednak, mimo wszystko, był szczęśliwy, o wiele bardziej niż teraz. Zresztą on...

Zaraz, zaraz, co?

Stop. 

Jeszcze chwila takiego myślenia i zacznie chwalić Jasną Stronę Mocy. Nie, Leia bez dwóch zdań zostanie nauczona o Mocy i z całą pewnością nie zostanie Jedi. Wkrótce zrozumie, że Vader ma rację i że musi się poddać ciemności, który w niej drzemie. A potem obalą Imperatora, a Vader podaruje jej galaktykę. Padmé wzgardziła tym, co chciał jej podarować, ale z Leią będzie inaczej. Leia była jego córką, należała do niego. I jako jego córka zasługiwała na wszystko, co najlepsze. 

Vader skrzywił się, nagle wściekły. Oj, miał już tego wszystkiego powyżej uszu. 

Co i tak nie zwalniało go z obowiązku, by, spóźniony już dobre pół godziny, w końcu wstać i ruszyć się, by nastraszyć załogę i resztę galaktyki swoją obecnością.

–––

Leia złapała się na tym, że czekała, aż Vader przyjdzie.

Mijał już czwarty dzień i nic.

Zaczynała się nudzić. Lekarze nafaszerowali ją taką ilością leków, że nie czuła już nogi i połowy twarzy. W sumie to dobrze, bo przynajmniej jej nie bolało.

Ale nudziła się. Oprócz spania i obserwowania lekarzy, którzy przechodzili obok niej, nie miała nic lepszego do roboty. Próbowała do nich zagadać, ale usłyszała jedynie, że mają inne, ważne zajęcia i przyjdą do niej później. A gdy dziewczynka była przykuta do łóżka, naprawdę miała już dość.

Chciałabym dostać tę protezę, o której mówił lekarz. Podobno ściągną kogoś specjalnie dla mnie...

Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego akurat dla niej mieliby to zrobić. Ale ze słów Vadera wynikało, że zrobi to dlatego, że była czuła na tę całą Moc.

Będzie musiała zapytać, dlaczego akurat ją uratował.

Poprawka: zapyta go o to, biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie wchodził do pomieszczenia. Fuknął na pechowego przechodnia, który akurat znajdował się w pobliżu i już pokój był wolny. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim automatycznie.

Sith stanął przed nią, a ona podniosła się do siadu. Teraz nie będzie już płakać. Nie pokaże więcej słabości.

Vader tymczasem obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Wyglądała już lepiej, o wiele lepiej niż przed paroma dniami, gdy ją znalazł. Przynajmniej teraz jej oko nie było napuchnięte. Rana zaczynała się goić i nie miała brzydkiego koloru. Według lekarzy, z którymi wcześniej rozmawiał, z nogą także było lepiej. Za kilka tygodni będzie można zacząć myśleć o założeniu protezy.

– A więc jednak przyszedł pan – odezwała się Leia, a jej głos był płaski.

– Możesz mówić mi na "ty", nie ma po co być formalnym.

– Dobrze... – mimo tych słów, dziecko zdawało się lekko wahać.

– Czy lekarze odpowiednio cię tutaj traktują?

Kiwnięcie głową.

– Jedzenie jest bardzo dobre.

– Lepsze niż w obozach Rebeliantów?

Tak jak się tego spodziewał, dziewczynka naprężyła się lekko.

– Nie wiem – uciekła od niego wzrokiem. – To zależy. Czasami dostawaliśmy bardzo pyszne rzeczy. Czasami nie.

– Rozumiem.

Po raz kolejny zapadła między nimi cisza.

– Dlaczego... – zaczęła Leia, opuszczając wzrok i z nagłym zainteresowaniem przyglądając się własnym rekom – dlaczego ja? Dlaczego chcesz akurat mi pomóc?

W pierwszym odruchu Vader chciał zaprotestować. Sithowie nie chcieli pomóc. Sithowie nie pomagali. I Sithowie z całą pewnością nie opiekowali się małymi dziewczynkami.

W takim razie, co on robił?

_Ratuję ją, ponieważ to jest moja córka. Wyszkolę ją i razem obalimy Imperatora, który mi wszystko odebrał._

Tak, to miało sens.

Nieważne, jak długo trzeba będzie czekać na efekty. Vader był cierpliwy.

– Twoja matka, Padmé, była bliska mojemu sercu – powiedział Vader. To nie było kłamstwo. Chciałby powiedzieć dziewczynce, że to on jest jej ojcem... Ale ona miała tylko siedem lat! Kenobi powiedział jej masę kłamstw o Anakinie Skywalkerze i to on, Darth Vader, będzie musiał je wszystkie rozplątać. Na razie powie jej część prawdy. A potem, gdy dziecko dorośnie, Vader powie jej całość. Patrząc na to, w jakim stanie znajdowała się teraz Leia, powiedzenie jej, że jej ojciec żyje i służy tym, którzy ją zranili, byłoby... niewskazane.

– Znasz moją mamę?

– Znałem. – Potwierdził Vader, za pomocą Mocy przysuwając do siebie stolik i siadając na nim. – Zanim ci wszystko opowiem, wiesz, jaka jest różnica między Jedi a Sithiem?

– Jedi to ci dobrzy, a Sithowie to ci źli?

– Z punktu widzenia Jedi masz rację. Tak uczono nas w Świątyni Jedi. Jedi posługują się Jasną Stroną Mocy. Przed Ciemną zawsze nas przestrzegano. Mówiono, że nikt z niej jeszcze nie wrócił. Że wciąga, niszczy, pochłania.

Vader westchnął z irytacją, po czym obrócił głowę do tyłu i skinieniem palca odwrócił kamery w pokoju. Następnie podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je kodem, wrócił do swojego stołka i ściągnął maskę. Leia od razu lekko się rozluźniła.

_Chyba lepiej, bym rozmawiał z nią bez maski. Ona się jej boi. Czego ten Kenobi jej nawrzucał do głowy?_ Pomyślał zniesmaczony Vader.

– Jesteś Jedi? – spytała cicho Leia.

– Byłem. Ale potem zauważyłem kłamstwa, którymi nas otaczano. Jedi mieli być strażnikami pokoju, obrońcami galaktyki, a tymczasem dali się wciągnąć w wojnę. Republika... Republika była skorumpowana. Cały senat znajdował się pod kontrolą Lorda Sithów, który znajdował się tuż pod nosem Jedi, a oni go nie zauważyli.

Umilkł, gdy dotarło do niego to, co powiedział.

_Senat znajdował się pod kontrolą Lorda Sithów._

Pod kontrolą Palpatine. To on był głównym winnym. To on rozpoczął Wojnę Klonów, to on zapoczątkował Rozkaz 66, to on zmanipulował...

Nie, dość tego.

– Jedi byli słabi – Vader skupił się na czymś, czego był pewny w stu procentach. – Obawiali się Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Lękali się jej. Dla nich ktoś, kto na nią przechodził, był stracony. Nazywali to "upadkiem". Według nich zapewnie byłbym najgorszym z możliwych osób, które chodzą po tym świecie.

Skrzywił się. Jakże on nienawidził tych przeklętych Jedi! Zasługiwali na śmierć. Nic dziwnego, że padali jak muchy.

Tak, Vader nie miał żadnych powodów, by lubić Jedi. To Jedi pozwolili jego matce umrzeć, to Jedi odebrali mu żonę i ukryli przed nim dzieci. To przez nich stracił wszystko. 

Jedi sami siebie prosili o śmierć, a upadek Republiki był tylko częścią czasu. 

– Jedi zakazali uczuć. Według nich silniejsze uczucia jak miłość czy nienawiść powinny zostać zniwelowane. Zakazali się przywiązywać do innych. Dlatego właśnie brali kandydatów jako małe dzieci, by te nie pamiętały swojej rodziny. Idealny Jedi kochał wszystkich jednakowo, ale nikogo w szczególności. Jesteś w stanie zrozumieć ten bezsens?

W jego głosie pojawiła się gorycz. To to głupie prawo, ten śmieszny kodeks zniszczył jego życie z Padmé.

– W takim razie – zaczęła cicho Leia – skoro byłeś Jedi, dlaczego postanowiłeś ich zdradzić?

– To Jedi pierwsi mnie zdradzili! – warknął Vader. Moc zafalowała wokół niego, wściekła i zabójcza. Jak ona śmiała? Jak ona śmiała mówić, że to on zdradził?!

Leia skuliła się na łóżku, wyraźnie przestraszona.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała. – Nie chciałam cię zezłościć. Przepraszam.

Wściekłość minęła tak szybko, jak przyszła, a wraz z nią okropne zrozumienie. 

_Ona się boi._

_Nie o mnie, ale mnie._

To nie było w porządku. 

– Nie przepraszaj – Vader pokręcił głową. – To ja... To ja powinienem przepraszać. Uniosłem się. Wybacz, Leia.

Nie był przyzwyczajony do przeprosin. Sithowie nie przepraszali. To ich przepraszano.

_Muszę się nauczyć kontroli nad swoimi emocjami, inaczej Leia będzie się mnie cały czas bała. A wtedy nigdy nie uda mi się zdobyć jej zaufania, które będzie mi potrzebne, by wybić jej z głowy te bzdury, którymi uraczył ją Kenobi._

Wziął głęboki oddech.

– Widzisz, Leia, nigdy nie byłem przykładnym Jedi. Zakazano nam miłości, a ja się zakochałem. Ona... Moja żona, ona była niemal jak anioł. Nie było niczego, czego bym dla niej nie zrobił.

Leia z fascynacją przysłuchiwała się, jak głos mężczyzny mięknie. Czuła to. On naprawdę kochał tę kobietę ponad wszystko.

– Miałem wizję. Wizję proroczą, w której umierała przy porodzie. Moje wizje zawsze się spełniały. Chciałem zmienić przeznaczenie. Mój mistrz zaproponował mi alternatywę. Powiedział, że to ocali jej życie.

Dobroć i miękkość w głosie Sitha zniknęła, zastąpiona przez stal i nienawiść, pielęgnowaną przez lata.

– Ale on skłamał. Najpierw powiedział, że umarła i że nie był w stanie jej ocalić. Pozwolił mi żyć w tym kłamstwie przez siedem lat. Dopiero niedawno dowiedziałem się, że ona żyje. Żyła. Równie dobrze może już być martwa. Tym razem stoimy po przeciwnej stronie, ale ona wróci do mnie. Została oszukana. Jak tylko to zrozumie, stanie ku moim boku i razem naprawimy wszystko! A ty... Ty, Leia, pomożesz mi.

Dziewczynka pokręciła głową.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedziała. – Nie wiem, dlaczego ja. Co jest we mnie, czego inne dzieci nie mają? Czy to chodzi o Moc? Czy o moją mamę?

Po raz kolejny poczuła się, jakby zaraz miała zacząć płakać. Ale ona nie była beksą! Da radę, będzie silna! Musi być silna!

Dłoń Vadera opadła na jej głowę.

– Ponieważ ty, Leia, jesteś córką Anakina i Padmé Skywalker. Znałem ich... Znałem ich dobrze i moim obowiązkiem jest zaopiekować się ich córką.

– Ale wujek Ben powiedział, że to ty zabiłeś tatę! – Leia odrzuciła jego dłoń. Oczywiście, nie powiedział tego jej, ale słyszała, jak wuj mówił to jej matki, wieczorem, gdy myślał, że ona i Luke śpią. Nigdy nie zapomniała imienia, które wymienili i którego nauczyła się obawiać i nienawidzić. 

_Nie, Leia. To ja jestem twoim ojcem._

Ale nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć, nie teraz, gdy się go bała i była pełna nienawiści, czyż nie? Teraz dziewczynka nigdy nie zaakceptuje swojego ojca, nie w taki sposób. 

Vader rozchylił usta.

– Tak... Anakin Skywalker jest martwy. Już nie wróci. Zabiłem go. I zrobiłbym to raz jeszcze, gdybym musiał. 

– W takim razie, dlaczego?! – wykrzyknęła Leia. – Dlaczego mnie nie nienawidzisz? Dlaczego mi pomagasz?! Chcesz się zemścić przeze mnie na tacie?

Urwała, dostrzegając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Vadera. 

– To bardziej skomplikowane, niż ci się zdaje, Leia – odezwał się po chwili, brzmiąc, jakby po raz kolejny powtarzał coś, co powinno być oczywiste. – Ale uwierz mi, nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Za jakiś czas wytłumaczę ci wszystko. Wtedy zrozumiesz, co tak naprawdę stało się z Anakinem Skywalkerem. A teraz... Teraz posłuchasz mnie uważnie i będziesz robić to, co ci każę. Zaczniemy pierwszą lekcję.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitan Piett już dawno temu postanowił sobie, że nie będzie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Po prostu wykonywał rozkazy – i właśnie dlatego był w stanie przeżyć zmienne humory Lorda Vadera. Teraz jednak korciło go, aby zadać kilka pytań. Ot, choćby kim była ta dziewczynka, którą zainteresował się Sith. Co sprawiło, że Vader nakazał przygotować dla niej osobny pokój, otoczył opieką medyczną oraz zadbał o to, by była bezpieczna? Piett wiedział także ze swoich źródeł, że Sith zagląda do niej co jakiś czas. Służący, którym udało się podglądnąć te spotkania, stwierdzili jednogłośnie: "po prostu siedzą przed sobą i milczą, Piett. A potem Lord Vader nas zauważa, zamyka gwałtownie drzwi. I w pokoju znowu jest cisza. Dziwne to wszystko".

Nic dziwnego więc, że Piett nie raz i dwa miał ochotę dopytać się, co właściwie Vader robi. Ale Piett znał swoje miejsce i lubił swoją głowę – milczał więc i nie zadawał głupich pytań.

–––

Leia sama siebie tym zaskoczyła, ale polubiła zajęcia z Vaderem.

Oczywiście, nie stało się tak od razu. Potrzebowała kilku lekcji, by przestać się wzdragać na samą myśl o mężczyźnie. Cały czas nadal za nim nie przepadała i wiedziała, co zrobił. Co nadal robił.

Ale zajęcia z nim... Cóż, to było co innego. Leia wypatrywała w tym okazji, by nauczyć się czegoś, aby potem wykorzystać to przeciw Imperium. Imperium było złe, to powiedziała jej mama. Vader powinien pokazać jej inny punkt widzenia, ale tak się nie stało. Podczas ich zajęć Sith umyślnie unikał tych tematów.

Gdy ściągał maskę, stawał się inną osobą. Opowiadał Leii o Mocy, a dziewczynka mogła usłyszeć w jego głosie szczerą fascynację. Nieważne, czy mówił o Jasnej, czy Ciemnej stronie Mocy – Vader cały czas szanował i był zafascynowany nią. Kiedy nauczał o niej, robił to z chęcią. Był nauczycielem wymagającym, ale równocześnie cierpliwym. Leia mogła go zapytać o wszystko, a nawet, gdy jej pytania były głupie, szukał na nie odpowiedzi. Gdy czegoś nie wiedział, prosił o trochę czasu. Znikał na dzień, tydzień, dwa, a następnie wracał z odpowiedziami.

Czas na Egzekutorze mijał im powoli i szybko równocześnie. Niektóre dni były dla Leii mordęgą – nie miała pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić, jak poradzić sobie z samą sobą. Chciała wierzyć, że rodzina jej szuka.

Ale nikt nie przybył.

Minął pierwszy tydzień, drugi, trzeci – i nic.

Po piątym Leia straciła nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek ktoś się pojawi.

Pytała Vadera, czy ich znaleźli. Ale za każdym razem odpowiedź była ta sama: nic nie wiadomo.

A Leia uwierzyła mu. Powoli zaczynała rozpoznawać emocje mężczyzny. Była w stanie zauważyć, gdy jest zły, gdy ma dobry humor bądź gdy kłamie. Wszak Vader starał się wpadać do niej codziennie – nie tylko aby udzielić jej lekcji o Mocy.

W pewnym momencie Vader zaczął przychodzić do niej po prostu po to, aby porozmawiać.

Gdy po raz pierwszy tak się stało, Leia była zdumiona. Ale później zaczęła rozumieć: ona była jedyną osobą na całym statku, która znała Sitha nie jako mechaniczną broń Imperatora, ale jako osobę, która miała swoje uczucia i emocje. Oraz, choć zdawało się być to nie pomyślenia, Vader był po prostu samotny, tak samo jak Leia. Dwie samotne osoby wychowane w zupełnie inny sposób i patrzące na świat całkowicie inaczej, zaczęły doceniać swoje towarzystwo.

I, co zdawało się być jeszcze dziwniejszym, nie przeszkadzało im to.

–––

Półtora miesiąca po tym, jak Vader rozpoznał w Leii swoją córkę, lekarze stwierdzili, że dziewczynka jest już gotowa na protezę.

Lord Sithów zdecydował się przekazać to dziewczynce pod koniec ich sesji, aby nie rozpraszać jej podczas zajęć.

– I? – Leia, siedząca na łóżku, spojrzała na ojca z oczekiwaniem. – Co o tym sądzisz?

Vader kiwnął głową z aprobatą.

– Może być.

– Może być? – powtórzyła dziewczynka. – Właśnie uniosłam jabłko! To chyba coś!

– Unosiłaś jabłka przez ostatni tydzień.

– Ale tym razem uniosłam je o wiele szybciej! Nie musiałam aż tyle myśleć!

– W przyszłości coś takiego nie będzie stanowić dla ciebie problemu – zaczął Vader, wzdychając ciężko. – Używanie Mocy powinno się stać dla ciebie tak samo naturalne jak...

– Oddychanie, wiem – weszła mu w słowo Leia, wywracając oczami. Z jakiegoś powodu ostatnio w ogóle się go nie bała. Mało tego, czasami była po prostu bezczelna.

Oczywiście, Vader wiedział, że wkrótce będzie musiał jej nauczyć technik odpowiednich dla Jasnej lub Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Jednakże... Jakaś jego część nie chciała, by dziewczynka zagłębiła się w mrok. Leia była jego światłem, jego nadzieją, niewielkim płomykiem, który rozświetlił ponure i samotne życie, które prowadził po "śmierci" Padmé.

I właśnie dlatego na samym początku skupił się na tym, by dziewczynka nauczyła się ochron umysłu. Nadal nie było idealnie – niektórzy mistrzowie Jedi kształcili się przez lata – ale lepszy rydz, niż nic. Przynajmniej jej umysł nie stanowił dla Imperatora otwartej księgi.

– Dokładnie. Poza tym, Jedi pewnie by ci powiedzieli, że nie powinnaś używać Mocy dla swoich celów.

– W takim razie, po co mam jej używać? – Leia znowu wywróciła oczami. – Zresztą, to jest trening.

– Nie słyszałaś nigdy o "większym dobru"?

– Nie.

Vader miał ochotę raz jeszcze westchnąć, ale powstrzymał się. Leia czasami była niemożliwa.

– Już mniejsza o to – powiedział, chcąc jakoś zmienić temat. – Mam dla ciebie pewną wiadomość.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego z ciekawością.

– Za jakieś dwie godziny przyjdzie do ciebie mechanik, by zająć się protezą nogi.

Dziecko milczało przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęło się.

– Będę mogła chodzić?

– Owszem.

Uśmiech Leii rozszerzył się.

– Dziękuję.

Początkowo dziewczynka wahała się, czy powinna czuć wdzięczność do kogoś takiego, jak Vader – ale to był jej nauczyciel. Jedyna osoba, która chciała rozmawiać z nią na tym przeklętym statkiem.

Uśmiech dziewczynki zniknął, gdy zauważyła, że jej rozmówca wcale nie wydaje się być z tego powodu zadowolony.

– Coś się stało?

– Nie – Vader nie patrzył na nią. – Wszystko jest w porządku.

Leia wiedziała, że kłamie.

– Coś się stało. – Tym razem to nie było już pytanie.

Cisza.

– Panie Vader? – Leia niepewnie chwyciła za dłoń mężczyzny. – Możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko. I tak nie mam co zrobić z tymi informacjami.

Sith nie odpowiedział od razu.

– Wiem – odezwał się ostatecznie. – Wiem, Leia. Tu nie chodzi o to, że ci nie ufam.

Dziewczynka drgnęła. Nie chodzi o to, że ci nie ufam. Dlaczego niby Vader miałby ufać dziecku, które poznał półtorej miesiąca wcześniej, które było córką jego wrogów?

– A więc o co chodzi?

– Nie chcę cię kłopotać moimi problemami. Tylko tyle.

– Wiem, że nie mogę za bardzo pomóc, ale możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć. Wysłucham tego – Leia naprawdę miała to na myśli. Czasami po prostu chciała pomóc temu mężczyźnie, nawet jeśli cały świat mówił jej, że nie powinna.

I znowu zapadła cisza, aż Leia myślała, że tamten nic nie powie.

– Mój mistrz zaczął węszyć – odezwał się Vader. – Ma wielu szpiegów. Wkrótce może wpaść na twój trop.

– To źle? – Leia wiedziała, że to źle. Ale nie miała pojęcia, czemu Vader, który wszak służył Imperatorowi, miałby uważać to za złe.

– Tak. To nie jest dobry znak. Nie chcę, by się o tobie dowiedział. Moja prośba dotycząca protezy nie została zignorowana.

– To moja wina?

– Nie, nie twoja – zaprzeczył od razu Sith. – Tylko raczej moja. Byłem nieostrożny. Gdy mój mistrz się o tobie dowie... To wiele skomplikuje. Ale nie powinnaś się tym martwić. Coś wymyślę. Wszak sam także mam protezę.

Leia zmarszczyła brwi. O tym nie słyszała.

Vader, widząc jej reakcję, ściągnął rękawiczkę z prawej dłoni. Leia zamrugała oczami ze zdumienia, widząc metalową dłoń. Teraz to miało sens. To dlatego Vader zdawał się wiedzieć tak wiele o protezach, kiedy opowiadał jej o tym, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać.

– Ale ona jest śmieszna – odezwała się dziewczynka. – Mogę dotknąć?

Usta Vadera wygięły się, zupełnie jakby miał się zaraz uśmiechnąć. Tak się jednak nie stało. Mężczyzna jedynie wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń. Leia dotkęła palcami chłodnego metalu.

– Czy to boli? – spytała. – Oraz czy bolało, gdy ją ci zakładali?

– Nie pamiętam już – przyznał Vader. – To było tuż przez rozpoczęciem się Wojny Klonów. Tak wiele się wtedy działo.

Po tonie głosu mężczyzny i lekko zamglonym wzroku Leia zrozumiała, że wspomnienia wróciły do niego z podwójną mocą, gdy kontynuował:

– Wiedziałaś, że mówią, iż na świecie istnieje tylko dwoje Sithów? Mistrz i uczeń. Ja walczyłem wtedy z uczniem. Ale byłem wtedy młody, głupi, narwany. Nie chciałem słuchać swojego nauczyciela – mówię o moim nauczycielu Jedi. Można powiedzieć, że dostałem za swoje. Sam się prosiłem o to, by uczeń–Sith odciął mi rękę.

Vader zamrugał oczami, wracając do rzeczywistości.

– Jak już mówiłem, to było lata temu, jeszcze zanim się urodziłaś. Zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do swojej dłoni. Ty też się przyzwyczaisz.

– Mam nadzieję – spróbowała się uśmiechnąć Leia.

Sith wstał, po czym schylił się po maskę, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że zbliża się pora zakończenia ich spotkania.

– Muszę już iść. Mój mistrz wymaga kolejnego raportu.

Słowa wyrwały się z ust Leii, nim dziewczynka zrozumiała, co chce powiedzieć:

– Dlaczego zawsze mówisz o nim "mój mistrz", skoro wyraźnie go nie lubisz?

Vader zamarł.

– Czemu sądzisz, że go nie lubię?

Leia wzruszyła ramionami.

– Zawsze, jak o nim wspominasz, robisz taką dziwną minę. Więc? Dlaczego to on jest twoim mistrzem, a nie ktoś inny?

– Tak wyszło – odpowiedział Vader. – Imperator jest moim mistrzem i muszę się go słuchać, nawet, jeśliby mi się jakieś jego decyzje nie podobały. Tak to działa. Mój los jest nieodłącznie związany z jego.

– A więc jesteś niewolnikiem? – Leia zmarszczyła brwi. – Mama mówiła, że zostało to zakazane.

– Nie jestem niewolnikiem! – w głosie mężczyzny pojawiła się zaciętość. – Jestem człowiekiem i nazywam się...!

Urwał.

I nazywam się jak? Przemknęło mu przez myśl. 

– Vader. – Powiedział po chwili. – Nazywam się Darth Vader.

Jakieś nieprzyjemne uczucie pojawiło się w jego gardle, jakby coś mu się tam ścisnęło. Wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć – czego nie powinien chcieć powiedzieć. To, co powiedział matce dziewczynki lata temu, w innym życiu. 

Założył prędko maskę.

– Za jakąś godzinę przyjdzie do ciebie mechanik. Ja mam teraz inne sprawy na głowie, ale przyjdę do ciebie później.

Lekko przyspieszył kroków, ignorując mały głos, który powtarzał mu w głowie: i nazywasz się jak?

\---

Nowa noga Leii była dziwna.

– Nie czuję jej – odezwała się dziewczynka, machając nią na próbę.

Specjalnie ściągnięty z Coruscantu mechanik uśmiechnął się do niej lekko nerwowo. Mężczyzna zdążył już dostać co najmniej z dziesięć ostrzeżeń od lekarzy, medyków i personelu, by był szczególnie uważny podczas rozmów z tym dzieckiem. Tajemnicza dziewczynka, której imienia nikt nie poznał, najwyraźniej znajdowała się pod opieką samego Lorda Vadera. Nikt nie chciał jej urazić, by później nie narobić sobie kłopotów.

– Nic dziwnego, to proteza – powiedział mechanik. – Sprawdź, czy możesz nią ruszać.

– Przecież ruszam! – na potwierdzenie swoim słów Leia zgięła kolano i przyciągnęła je do siebie.

– To spróbuj wstać.

– Przecież wstawałam!

– To spróbuj przejść się choć kilka kroków. Muszę zobaczyć, czy wszystko dobrze działa.

Dziecko wywróciło oczami, ale posłusznie opuściło nogi. Leia zmarszczyła oczy, po czym zeskoczyła ze stołka, na którym wcześniej siedziała. Było nieco ciężej, by złapać równowagę, ale da radę się przyzwyczaić.

Zrobiła pierwszy krok, potem drugi.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

Znowu mogła chodzić i to było cudowne uczucie.

– Będę mogła biegać? – odwróciła się do mechanika, który od razu kiwnął głową.

– Tylko będziesz musiała być ostrożna. To delikatny mechanizm.

Mechanik widział już wiele osób, które nie dbały o swoje protezy. To było dla niego najgorsze – widzieć efekt swojej pracy tak zniszczony, zmarnowany.

– A da się założyć buty?

– Oczywiście, że tak – potwierdził mężczyzna. – Gdy założysz spodnie lub dłuższą sukienkę, nikt się nie zorientuje, że masz protezę.

Uśmiech na twarzy dziecka się powiększył.

– A da się zmienić kolor? Ta noga jest taka... metalowa.

– Słyszałem, że naukowcy pracują nad utworzeniem materiału, który z wyglądu przypominałby ludzką skórę. Tylko że...

– Naprawdę? – przerwała mu dziewczynka, a jej oczy zalśniły z ekscytacją.

– ...jeszcze nie został wynaleziony.

Uśmiech zniknął z ust dziecka.

– A kiedy będzie?

– Kto wie? – mechanik wzruszył ramionami. – Być może za rok, być może za dziesięć lat, a być może nigdy.

– Dziwne to to.

– A no dziwne – potwierdził mężczyzna.

Leia straciła nim zainteresowanie i przeszła się jeszcze kilka kroków. Czuła się taka wolna, w końcu mogąc się ruszyć z miejsca!

Teraz tylko musi opanować ochronę mentalną, a potem będzie mogła uciec, by odnaleźć mamę.

Tylko jak miała to zrobić, gdy nawet druga osoba w Imperium nie potrafiła tego zrobić?

Spochmurniała, co nie umknęło uwadze mechanika.

– Coś się stało?

– Nie – odpowiedziała szybko. – Mam zrobić coś jeszcze?

Mężczyzna otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, rozmyślił się, zamknął je, po czym odpowiedział:

– Tak, chciałbym, abyś spróbowała stanąć na jednej nodze. Musimy zobaczyć, czy proteza jest wystarczająco silna, by utrzymać twój ciężar.

Leia westchnęła cicho, po czym ruszyła wykonać polecenie.

––––

Sen powtarzał się.

Vader znał już go niemal na pamięć, więc nawet nie przypatrywał się mu szczególnie. Znowu ten sam chłopak, znowu te same słowa, znowu te same ponaglenia, by dwie dziewczyny uciekły, znowu te same strzały i te same rany, zawsze w tym samym miejscu.

Tym razem jednak sen był bardziej wyraźny.

Vader zamrugał oczami, gdy kaptur, który miała na sobie młodsza z dziewcząt, uchylił się na ułamek sekundy, gdy ta zerwała się do biegu.

Znał to dziecko.

Widywał je przez ostatnie półtora miesiąca.

To była jego córka, Leia. Teraz nieco dziwny chód dziewczynki nabierał sensu – po prostu miała założoną protezę i najwyraźniej jeszcze nie do końca się do niej przyzwyczaiła. A może coś się w niej popsuło? Albo grunt był nierówny?

Zresztą, to nie było teraz ważne.

Z jakiegoś powodu Moc mówiła Vaderowi, że w niedługim czasie Leia znajdzie się w obcym mieście, ścigana przez żołnierzy Imperium, którzy będą chcieli ją zabić, a jakiś nieznany chłopak odda za nią swoje życie.

Ta myśl nie spodobała się Vaderowi.

Nie miał zamiaru komukolwiek oddawać swojej córki. Nie chciał jej stracić, nie teraz, gdy dopiero co ją poznał.

Coś odezwało głośno, wyrywając Vadera ze snu.

Mężczyzna otworzył oczy, po czym wstał, przeklinając statek i sam pomysł, by ktokolwiek wędrował po kosmosie, gdzie nie dawali człowiekowi się porządnie wyspać.

Vader z irytacją zrzucił za pomogą Mocy zegar, stojący na biurku. Ktokolwiek wymyślił budziki, był albo idiotą, albo geniuszem.

Sith z niechęcią zaczął zakładać swój czarny strój. Chyba zbyt wiele czasu spędzał z córką, bowiem powoli przestawał lubić sam pomysł kostiumu, który miałby ukrywać jego tożsamość przed światem. Zaczynał nienawidzić tego ubrania, tej głupiej maski, tego, jak wielki strach wzbudzała. Dopóki nie rozmawiał z Leią, nawet nie domyślał się, jak bardzo uwierało mu to przerażenie i lęk innych wokół niego.

Przecież dawniej – w innym życiu – kiedy przebywał wśród ludzi, nikt nie bladł, gdy tylko go widział. Wtedy miał osoby, z którymi mógł porozmawiać o wszystkim – no, prawie wszystkim. Wtedy mógł poczuć się człowiekiem, a nie...

Dosyć! Vader zganił samego siebie. Takie myśli nie przystawały komuś takiemu, jak on.

Sith, już całkowicie ubrany, otworzył drzwi, po czym ruszył korytarzem statku kosmicznego w kierunku mostku. Miał bandę rebeliantów do złapania, przesłuchania i zabicia.

I to było w porządku, ponieważ taka była jego rola w Imperium. Ponieważ tego wymagał on niego Imperator, otoczenie. Ponieważ tym był Darth Vader.

Więc czemu przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że zdecydowanie to nie jest w porządku?


	6. Chapter 6

Leia nie potrafiła się powstrzymać i gdy tylko zobaczyła, że drzwi do jej pokoju się otwierają i wchodzi przez nie odziana w czerń postać, poderwała się natychmiast.

– Zobacz! – wykrzyknęła, podbiegając do Vadera. Niemal nie zauważyła odwracanych kamer. Tak się już działo zawsze, gdy tylko się spotykali. – Mam nową nogę!

– Cieszę się, że jesteś z tego zadowolona – odpowiedział mężczyzna, ściągając maskę.

Leia wygięły wargi, zawiedziona.

– Tylko tyle? Popatrz, jaka jest ładna! Ty takiej nie masz!

– Wybacz mi wielce, że mam tylko jedną protezę – Vader poruszył swoimi mechanicznymi malcami.

– Ale moja jest lepsza! – uparła się Leia. – Twojej w ogóle nie widać!

– A nie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi?

– Właśnie nie! – dziewczynka tupnęła nogą. – Nic nie rozumiesz!

Miała rację, Vader nie rozumiał sensu tej rozmowy.

– Czyli?

– Czyli co? – fuknęła Leia. – Posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. Skoro już mam nową nogę, możemy przejść do czegoś ciekawszego niż unoszenie jabłek i ochrony umysłu.

Brew mężczyzny uniosła się do góry.

– Czyli?

– Walka mieczem świetlnym! Wujek Ben obiecał nas nauczyć, ale nie zdążył!

– Czy ja kiedykolwiek powiedziałem, że będę cię uczyć walki?

– Nooo... – Leia zerknęła w bok, a potem na mężczyznę. – Coś o tym mruczałeś...

– To ciekawe, bo ja sobie tego nie przypominam – Vader skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Dla twojej informacji, to ja będę decydował, czego się będziemy uczyć.

Dziewczynka lekko oklapła.

– Ale...

– Chcesz na dobry początek odciąć sobie dwie ręce? Wyobrażasz sobie, że tak po prostu dam dziecku miecz świetlny do rąk i pozwolę mu latać z nim w tę i wewte?

– Przecież...

– Poza tym – wkradł się w jej protesty Sith – nie ma mowy, byś walczyła mieczem świetlnym, nie mając podstaw. Na wszystko przyjdzie odpowiedni czas. Kenobi nie wspominał ci o tym, że istnieje coś takiego jak kata?

– Jak co?

Vader miał ochotę załamać ręce.

Gdy on miał dziewięć lat, Rada Jedi ledwo co go zaakceptowała, a i tak przez lata zerkali na niego z podejrzliwością. Leia zaś miała siedem lat, była wrażliwa na Moc i przebywała w towarzystwie Obi–Wana przez ten cały czas. Czy on naprawdę niczego jej nie nauczył?

– Kata – powtórzył Vader. – Oraz masa różnych stylów walki przeznaczone albo do obrony, albo do ataku. Tak czy siak, wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że nie możesz wciąć w ręce miecza świetlnego, nie mając opanowanych podstaw.

– Ale...

– Bez "ale". – Uciął Sith. – Najpierw podstawy, potem zajmiemy się resztą. Zresztą, jesteś świadoma, że powinnaś sama stworzyć własny miecz świetlny, jeśli mamy robić wszystko zgodnie z tradycją? Tak samo musisz mieć swojego mistrza Jedi, by zostać jego Padawanką.

– Padaco?

Tym razem Vader załamał się na poważnie.

Nic jej nie nauczono. Nic a nic!

Czy Kenobi chciał ją zabić, skoro miał ją przez cały czas opieką i nic jej nie powiedział?

– Padawanką. Tak nazywano uczniów Jedi. Okres bycia uczniem trwał kilka lat, później zostawałeś pasowanym na Rycerza Jedi, następnie zostałeś Mistrzem.

Leia stanęła na palcach, by się lepiej mu przyjrzeć.

– A więc zostanę twoją Padawanką?

– Nie – powiedział ostro Vader. – Nie jestem Jedi. Mogę wyszkolić cię na Jedi, ale ty nigdy nie będziesz moją Padawanką. Co najwyżej uczennicą.

– Ale byłeś Jedi. Nie możesz być nim ponownie? Bycie Padacośtam brzmi fajnie.

– Jeśli znajdziesz sobie mistrza Jedi, wtedy będziemy inaczej rozmawiać, ale na razie taka opcja jest wykluczona.

Leia westchnęła ciężko.

– Przecież ty jesteś Jedi.

– Byłem.

– To bądź ponownie.

– To tak nie działo – skrzywił się Vader. – Jestem Sithem. Mówiłem ci. Z tej drogi nie ma powrotu. A ja nie mam zamiaru szkolić cię na Sitha ani na Mrocznego Jedi.

– Czyli chcesz mnie szkolić na Jedi, ale nie chcesz pozwolić mi być Padacośtam?

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że chcę szkolić cię na Jedi – zauważył Vader. – Powiedziałem jedynie, że wyszkolę cię, byś umiała używać Mocy.

Sith był świadomy, co robi. Właśnie sprzeciwiał się temu, kim był dla Imperium. Wszak to on stał na czele zespołu osób, które odpowiadały za to, by Jedi nie podnieśli się z kolan. Czystki, trwające już siedem lat, niemal całkowicie wybiły Jedi, ale resztki pozostały. Zadaniem Vadera było pokonać ten żałosny Zakon oraz nie dopuścić do tego, by jakiekolwiek dziecko zostało nauczone o Jasnej Stronie Mocy. Nowi Jedi mieli używać tylko jej Ciemnej Strony.

– Jednakże...

– Jednakże to ja tutaj decyduję – uciął Sith. – I radzę ci o tym nie zapominać.

Leia wywróciła oczami.

– Tak, tak, jasne.

Vader zacisnął usta. To dziecko było zdecydowanie zbyt bezczelne. Dlaczego w ogóle brał pod uwagę szkolenia go?

Ah tak, to była jego córka.

– Siadaj, Leia – polecił. – Zobaczymy, czy się czegokolwiek nauczyłaś, odkąd się ostatnio widzieliśmy. 

\---

Pół roku później Leia wiedziała, że pomoc nigdy się nie zjawi.

To zaś prowadziło do drugiego faktu: jej rodzina była martwa. Chłopcem, którego słyszała tamtego dnia, faktycznie był Luke. A jej mama... cóż, zapewnie zginęła w eksplozji budynku, podobnie jak wuj Ben czy ciotka Reneé.

Bowiem gdyby żyli, Leia już dawno byłaby przy nich.

Dziewczynka straciła nadzieję. Cały czas tęskniła za rodziną, ale nie mogła na to nic poradzić. Jedyne, co miała, to swojego nauczyciela – nauczyciela, który powinien być jej wrogiem. Jakąś częścią siebie Leia wiedziała, że to źle tak mu ufać, ale równocześnie jakaś inne jej część przylgnęła do niego.

I to było złe, ponieważ Vader był tym złym, a Leia była tą dobrą.

Jednakże... Dla niej Vader zawsze był dobry. Nigdy jej nie skrzywdził, a nawet, jeśli okrzyczał, robił to nie bez powodu.

Leia nie rozumiała, jak ktoś tak dobry jak on może równocześnie bez wahania krzywdzić tak wiele niewinnych osób.

Leia nie rozumiała i nie chciała rozumieć.

Tego nigdy jej nie powiedziała mama czy wuj. Gdy mówili o Vaderze, mówili tylko, by na niego uważała i nigdy, przenigdy nie zbliżała się do niego. Gdy inni rebelianci wspominali o nim, nazywali go potworem bez serca i życzyli mu śmierci. Świat obawiał się go i nie bez powodu.

A jednak Leia znalazła się tu, gdzie była i nadal była bezpieczna.

Tak, Leia nie rozumiała i nie chciała rozumieć.

–––

Kapitan Piett był zdenerwowany i miał ku temu dobre powody.

Właśnie spadło na niego nieprzyjemne zadanie przekazanie wiadomości od Imperatora do Lorda Vadera, który odbywał lekcję ze swoją uczennicą.

Wszyscy na Egzekutorze wiedzieli, że wtedy pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno mu przeszkadzać.

Kapitan Piett nie chciał tego robić, ale nie miał wyboru. Imperator chciał przedyskutować jakieś niesamowicie ważne sprawy, a najwyraźniej komunikator Lorda Vadera był wyłączony i nie dało się z nim połączyć.

Imperator był wściekły, musząc dzwonić do admirała Ozzela, by ten skontaktował się z Vaderem. A ponieważ admirał lubił swoją szyję, zwalił zadanie przywołania do porządku Sitha Piettowi.

Piett nie był z tego faktu zadowolony.

Jednakże stanął przed zamkniętymi drzwiami, zbierając się na odwagę, by zapukać. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu.

W końcu odważył się zapukać.

Za cicho. Brak odpowiedzi.

Ponowił pukanie, tym razem trochę głośniej.

Znowu nic.

– Lordzie Vader? – podniósł głos. – Mam dla pana wiadomość.

Nic.

Piett zacisnął usta.

Oj, chyba wkrótce pozycję kapitana zajmie ktoś inny.

– Lordzie Vader, czy słyszy mnie pan?

Jedyny przypadkowy przechodzień przyspieszył kroku, rzucając Piettowi współczujące spojrzenie.

Niezbyt pomocne.

– Lordzie Vader, Imperator czeka na kontakt.

Cisza.

Piett przeklął w myślach i spróbował otworzyć drzwi.

Oczywiście, były zamknięte. Czemu niby miałyby być otwarte?

– Lordzie Vader, to sprawa najwyższej wagi!

Znowu nic.

Piett rzucił zrozpaczone spojrzenie na zamek blokujący drzwi. Gdyby tylko znał kod, może mógłby coś zrobić...

Gdyby tylko znał kod?

Po plecach Pietta zaczęły spływać maleńkie kropelki potu, gdy zrozumiał, co może – co musi zrobić.

Wszak admirał Ozzel dał mu klucz uniwersalny. Na całym statku miały go tylko dwie osoby – Lord Vader oraz właśnie admirał. Gdyby nie nagła sytuacja, Piett zapewnie nigdy nie dostałby w ręce tego klucza, był zbyt ważny i zbyt łatwo ktoś obcy mógłby go ukraść.

Piett, choć nie należał do ludzi szczególnie wierzących w Moc, odmówił w jej stronę modlitwę z prośbą o ochronę i przyłożył klucz uniwersalny do panelu, służącego do otwierania drzwi.

Kapitan wziął głęboki i wszedł do środka.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim automatycznie i niemalże bezgłośnie.

Przywitał go niewielki przedsionek. Przed nim znajdowały się dwie pary drzwi – jedno prowadzące na lewo, drugie na prawo. Pośrodku stała niewielka komoda, lustro oraz kilka par butów, wieszaki oraz kilka kurtek i płaszczów różnej grubości. Wszystkie, bez wyjątku, były wielkości dziecka.

– Lordzie Vader, wszedłem do środka – odezwał się Piett.

Cisza.

Czyżby nikogo nie było?

– Otwieram drzwi po lewej stronie – oznajmił.

Miał pecha. Tam znajdowała się tylko łazienka, wyglądająca dziwnie radośnie jak na łazienkę na statku bojowym. Być może wrażenie to powodowały kolorowe ręczniki powieszone na kaloryferze bądź kilka zabawnych przypinek powieszonych to tu, to tam.

– Zamykam drzwi po lewej stronie – Piett czuł się, jakby występował w jakiejś dziwnej komedii. – A teraz idę w stronę drzwi po lewej stronie. Uwaga, otwieram je.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak dokładnie wyglądają lekcje Lorda Vadera i jego uczennicy i dlaczego niby nikt nie miałby im nie przeszkadzać pod żadnym pozorem. Ale wiedział, że wolałby ostrzec Sitha – tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby tamten miałby być zły.

Uchylił lekko drzwi.

Gdy tylko zobaczył, co się znajdowało w środku, zrozumiał, dlaczego nie zyskał odpowiedzi.

Pierwsze, co mu się rzuciło w oczy, to sam pokój. Nie był zbyt wielki, pozornie wyglądał jak jedna z wielu kwater na statku, ale ponownie – niewielkie dodatki i ozdoby czyniły go o wiele przyjemniejszym widokiem dla oka. Ot, choćby, w rogu leżało kilka porzuconych zabawek, na ścianie wisiały plakaty ze znanych bajek. Na łóżku zaś leżała śliczna, miękka poduszka, samym wyglądem zachęcającym do tego, by się położyć.

Ktokolwiek tu mieszkał, zadbał o ten pokój.

Wzrok Pietta spoczął na dwójce osób, które siedziały na dywanie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i zamkniętymi oczami. Jedną z nich była dziewczynka, w której Piett ledwo co rozpoznał tamto dziecko sprzed miesięcy. Miała gęste, brązowe włosy, które sięgały jej do ramion. Ubrana była w wygodne spodnie i bluzkę, ale nie to było ważne. Ona po prostu wyglądała na zdrową, na pełną życia. Nabrała trochę ciała, w pozytywnym sensie, nie była też tak przeraźliwie blada i chuda. Tuż przed nią leżał drewniany miecz i... jabłko?

Naprzeciwko dziewczynki siedział zaś mężczyzna odziany w bluzkę z krótkim rękawkiem oraz czarne spodnie. Długie blond włosy miał rozpuszczone, a Piett stwierdziłby, że nieznajomy jest mniej–więcej w jego wieku. Twarz zaś tego mężczyzny... Piett miał dziwne wrażenie, że gdzieś go widział. Tylko gdzie?

– Przepraszam?

Dwójka siedząca przed nim nie poruszyła się o nawet jeden milimetr.

– Halo, słyszycie mnie?

Znowu nic.

Piett przełknął ślinę. Miał szukać lorda Vadera, a nie jakiegoś... Dziwaka, który albo go nie słyszał, albo udawał, że go nie słyszy.

Piett zrobił jeden krok do przodu.

Błąd. Niespodziewanie coś poderwało go do góry, w powietrze i przytrzymało tuż przy suficie. Równocześnie ta sama dziwna moc wyciągnęła blaster z jego kabury i przylewitowała broń tak, by ta upadła tuż pomiędzy mężczyzną, a dziewczynką.

Piett zamrugał raz, by dowiedzieć się, że ta dziewczynka już otworzyła oczy i patrzy na niego. Mężczyzna siedzący przed nią nawet nie drgnął. 

– Kim jesteś? – odezwało się dziecko cicho.

Piett spróbował się poruszyć, ale nie był w stanie. Nacisk na jego ciało tylko się wzmocnił.

– Kim jesteś? – powtórzyła dziewczynka.

– Ka–Kapitan Piett – wykrztusił mężczyzna.

Dziecko nie spuściło z niego spojrzenia swoich brązowych oczu.

– Pamiętam cię.

– Byłem przy tym, jak Lord Vader cię znalazł – powiedział Piett.

Dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi.

– Czego chcesz?

– Mam wiadomość dla Lorda Vadera.

– Nie wiesz, że nie wolno ci tu wchodzić?

Piett zerknął za mężczyznę siedzącego na dywanie, ale ten nie poruszył się. Kim on był w ogóle? I gdzie był Lord Vader?

– W–Wiem, ale to nagła sytuacja.

– Czyli?

– Imperator chciał się skontaktować z Lordem Vaderem, ale nie był w stanie – Piett czuł się nieswojo, mówiąc te słowa. To było tylko dziecko, a jednak było od niego silniejsze. Na spokojnie manipulowało jego ciałem. Kim było to dziecko i skąd miało taką moc? Tylko Lord Vader nią dysponował.

Tylko Lord Vader...

Piett zawiesił spojrzenie na mężczyźnie. Czy to możliwe, by...?

– A czego chce Imperator? – kontynuowała przesłuchiwanie dziewczynka.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nic mi nie powiedziano.

– Jak się tu dostałeś?

– Admirał Ozzel dał mi klucz uniwersalny.

– Aha.

Dziecku wyraźnie zabrakło dalszych pytań.

– Co z nim robimy? – zwróciło się w stronę mężczyzny, który w końcu otworzył oczy. Wzruszył ramionami. Siła, która przytrzymywała Pietta przy suficie zelżała i delikatnie sprowadziła go na ziemię.

Kapitan spojrzał podejrzliwie na dwójkę przed nim, zawieszając wzrok na nieznajomym mu mężczyźnie.

– Mam wiadomość do Lorda Vadera – powtórzył głucho.

– Tak, słyszałem – po raz pierwszy odezwał się blondwłosy nieznajomy. Wstał, otrzepał spodnie z nieistniejącego kurzu i zwrócił się do dziewczynki: – Właśnie dlatego ważne jest, by nawet wtedy, gdy łączysz się z Mocą, zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. Powinnaś być w stanie wyczuć kapitana Pietta jeszcze zanim stanął przed drzwiami.

Dziewczynka wygięła wargi.

– Ale nie mogę zwracać uwagę aż na tak dużo rzeczy! – jęknęła.

– W takim bądź razie w ogóle nie powinnaś się uczyć kontroli nad Mocą – uciął mężczyzna, przeciągając się leniwie. – Wyobraź sobie taką sytuację: znajdujesz się w grupie przyjaciół, ale na wrogim terenie. Musisz być ostrożna, zawsze. Skąd wiesz, kiedy zaatakuje wróg? Czy w południe, a może, gdy będziesz spała? Zresztą, w chwili, gdy zaczynasz się szkolić, musisz być świadoma, że nie każdy będzie chciał być twoim przyjacielem. Musisz się nauczyć wyczuwać innym wokół siebie, bo ktoś cię zamorduje we śnie.

Dziecko nadęło policzki.

– Tutaj jestem bezpieczna.

– Tak, szczególnie w chwili, gdy kapitan Piett wszedł do pokoju, a ty się nawet nie zorientowałaś. Gdyby to był wróg, dostałabyś już laserem w sam środek czoła.

– Ale ty tu byłeś!

– Tylko że nie zawsze tutaj jestem – zauważył mężczyzna. Piett mógł tylko wodzić wzrokiem za tą przedziwną konwersacją.

– Przecież...!

– Nie chcę słyszeć już więcej twoich "przecież". Po prostu zrozum, musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Dopiero potem przejdziemy do twoich ukochanych mieczy.

Dziecko wywróciło oczami.

– Przesadzasz.

– No i? Ja przynajmniej jestem świadomy mojego otoczenia.

Dopiero teraz mężczyzna zwrócił się w stronę Pietta.

– Masz moje przeprosiny, kapitanie Piett. Zostałeś użyty przeze mnie, aby pokazać tej niesfornej pannicy – blondyn wskazał kciukiem na dziewczynkę – że cały czas nie uważa tak, jak uważać powinna. Mam nadzieję, że nie uszkodziłem ci niczego podczas uniesienia cię pod sufit?

A więc to był on. Piett przez chwilę myślał, że to dziewczynka użyła Mocy. A w takim razie...

– Nie... Lordzie Vader – powiedział Piett, kłaniając się lekko.

Dobry wybór.

Mężczyzna nie wydawał się być przejęty faktem, że jego tożsamość wyszła na jaw. Odwrócił się, schylił się po coś, co leżało za szafą i rzucił:

– Mam nadzieję, że dobrze rozumiesz, dlaczego nic, co się działo w tym pokoju, nie opuści tych ścian, kapitanie?

Piett raz jeszcze się skłonił, kątem oka zauważając, jak blondyn zbiera porozrzucane fragmenty stroju, który Piett tak dobrze znał, po czym wymija go i wychodzi z pokoju.

– Idzie się przebrać – wyjaśniła dziewczynka, dla zabawy unosząc jabłko kilka centymetrów nad swoją dłonią. – Nie lubi tego stroju. Jest mu w nim gorąco.

Piett byłby zaśmiał się, gdyby nie to, że wiedział, o kim mowa.

– Nie... Nie miałem pojęcia.

– Ja bym czegoś takiego nie nosiła – dziecko wzruszyło ramionami. – A teraz już idź. Skoro mam trochę czasu wolnego, chcę poczytać, zanim przyjdzie kolejny głupi nauczyciel.

Piett niemal się zachłysnął powietrzem.

Czy ona właśnie nazwała Lorda Vadera głupim?

– Słyszałem to! – krzyknął z łazienki Vader... Czy to na pewno był Vader? W jego głosie pojawiło się rozbawienie, tak niepasujące do Vadera.

– I dobrze! – odkrzyknęło dziecko. – Odwołam to, gdy w końcu zaczniemy robić coś ciekawego!

– W takim razie coś czuję, że następny tydzień spędzisz na lewitowaniu jabłka!

Dziewczynka wywróciła oczami.

– Chciałoby się!

– No to się przekonamy, młoda! – gdzieś w połowie zdania głos mężczyzny zmienił się i stał się mechaniczny, znany Piettowi.

– A abyś wiedział!

Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i Piett stanął twarzą w twarz...w maskę z Lordem Vaderem, odzianym odpowiednio do swojej pozycji i reputacji.

– Idziemy, kapitanie Piett – oznajmił Sith, ponownie poważny, ponury i władczy. – Nie każmy mojego mistrzowi dłużej czekać.

Piett przełknął ślinę i podążył za swoim przełożonym.

W pokoju dziewczynka pożegnała go machaniem dłoni i uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

– Wpadaj częściej, kapitanie Piett – odezwała się. – Czasami się nudzę. Chciałabym coś robić, a nie tylko się uczyć i lewitować jabłka.

Ostanie słowa były skierowane wyraźnie do Vadera, który jedynie ponaglił Pietta.

Oh, to zdecydowanie nie był jego dzień.


	7. Chapter 7

Vader nie był zbyt zadowolony, że musiał przerwać zajęcia, ale nie miał zbytniego wyboru. Zirytowany, przyspieszył kroku, ignorując dziwnie bladego kapitana Pietta, który nie odezwał się ani słowem.

I, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to Piett nie powie nikomu o tym, co zobaczył. Nie aby ktokolwiek mu uwierzył. Vader sam by wyśmiał taką osobę, gdyby nie sam nie był sobą i znał prawdy. 

Vader zatrzymał się przed pokojem, z którego zazwyczaj kontaktował się z Imperatorem i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę podwładnego.

Ten popatrzył na niego bez zrozumienia.

– Klucz.

– Klucz? – powtórzył Piett, po czym drgnął. – Ah tak, oczywiście. Proszę bardzo, Lordzie Vader.

Mężczyzna poszperał w kieszeni, po czym wyciągnął klucz i niepewnie podał go Sithowi.

– Możesz już iść – Vader stracił nim zainteresowanie i otworzył drzwi. Nie czekając na to, by sprawdzić, czy tamten go posłuchał, czy nie, wszedł do środka i pozwolił drzwiom zamknąć się automatycznie.

Niespiesznie podszedł do komunikatora i włączył go. Imperator czekał, poczeka i te kilka sekund.

Sylwetka Palpatine zamajaczyła się przed nim, jak zawsze do przesady wielka. Ktoś tu cierpiał na manię wielkości.

Vaderskłonił się, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z szacunku, po czym odezwał się:

– Witaj, mistrzu.

– Co ci tyle zajęło, Lordzie Vader? – w głosie Imperatora czaiła się złość. – Admirał Ozzel poformował mnie, że nigdzie nie można było cię znaleźć.

Uczeń–Sith wstał, nie czekając na zezwolenie i podniósł głowę. Ile już lat minęło, odkąd rozmawiał z Palpatine jak równy z równym?

Zbyt wiele, wyszeptał zdradliwy głos w głowie Vadera. Ostatnim czasem ten głos odzywał się w jego głowie coraz częściej. 3

– Byłem zajęty ważnymi sprawami, mój mistrzu.

– Ważnymi sprawami? – Palpatine uniósł jedną brew. – Czyli tym dzieckiem?

Oczywiście, że tamten musiał się dowiedzieć. Pytanie tylko, jak wiele wiedział.

– Którym dzieckiem? – spytał ostrożnie Vader.

– Twoim uczniem.

– Ah, mówisz o tym dziecku – udał zrozumienie młodszy z rozmówców. Wyglądało na to, że Imperator jeszcze nie wie, czyją córką była Leia. – Masz rację, mistrzu. Znalazłem je jakiś czas temu. Jest wrażliwe na Moc, więc zacząłem je szkolić.

– Krążą plotki, że dziecko powiązane jest z buntownikami.

– Było, mistrzu. Zadbałem o to, by było lojalne tylko mnie.

– Jesteś pewny, że nic już nie łączy je z Rebelią? Wolałbym, aby nie okazało się, że hodujemy żmiję na własnej piersi.

– To dziecko, mistrzu – pod maską Vader zwilżył usta. Wolałby zakończyć ten temat jak najszybciej, jak było to możliwe. – Dziecko łatwo przekonać do siebie oraz oszukać.

– Twierdzisz, że oszukujesz je? – zmarszczył brwi Imperator.

– Nie, mistrzu. Rebelianci je oszukali. Ja pomogłem mu przekonać się, jaka jest prawda. Tylko tyle.

– Skoro tak mówisz... – Palpatine nie wydawał się być przekonany. – Mam nadzieję, że już niedługo będę miał okazję poznać twojego tajemniczego ucznia. Pozostałych przedstawiłeś mi już dawno temu.

Vader skłonił się lekko. Brał wcześniej innych uczniów, ale wtedy... No cóż, nie dbał o nich zbytnio. Nie miał powodów, by to robić. Ponadto, nauczał ich tylko ścieżki Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Leia była zupełnie innym przypadkiem.

– Ja także liczę, że taka okazja nadejdzie jak najprędzej – skłamał Vader. Miał zamiar trzymać swoją córkę jak najdalej od Palpatine, jak tylko było to możliwe. – Czy to wszystko, o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, mistrzu? Mój uczeń był dość mocno zawiedziony, że musieliśmy przerwać zajęcia.

Po twarzy Imperatora przemknął wyraz złości, który szybko zniknął.

– Nie, oczywiście, że to nie wszystko. Mam dla ciebie nowe zadanie. Otóż natknęliśmy się na...

Vader pozwolił sobie wyłączyć się na chwilę. Niezbyt interesowały go w tej chwili rozkazy Imperatora. Właściwie, to dlaczego on go w ogóle słuchał? Przecież jego obecna służba nie była lepsza od bycia Jedi. Cały czas coś lub ktoś go ograniczał. Nie mógł się ruszyć nawet na jeden krok, by spojrzenia obcych nie podążały za nim. Nie mógł nawet spędzić czasu z własną córką bez ryzykowania, że ktoś dowie się, kim dla siebie byli. A to wystawiłoby Leię na niebezpieczeństwo – nie tylko ze strony Rebeliantów, ale i Imperium.

Po tonie głosu Palpatine Vader rozpoznał, że zbliża się koniec tego przydługiego monologu.

– Zrozumiałem, mistrzu – odezwał się uczeń–Sith, czy Imperator umilkł. – Wszystko zostanie zrobione, jak należy.

Palpatine, który najwyraźniej nie zauważył, że przez ostatnie minuty był całkowicie ignorowany, kiwnął głową z zadowoleniem.

– A, skoro już będziesz na Coruscancie, weź ze sobą swojego ucznia. Czas, abym zobaczył, czego się zdążył nauczyć.

Vader zmiął w ustach przekleństwo.

No oczywiście. Jakże Palpatine mógłby o tym zapomnieć?

Od miesięcy grał na czas, byle tylko nie musieć docierać do stolicy Imperium, ale najwyraźniej wszelkie jego sztuczki straciły już ważność. 

– Tak jest, mistrzu – powiedział, schylając się. Przez chwilę ogarnęło go nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że cofnął się w czasie. Nie był Lordem Vaderem, prawą ręką Imperatora, ale młodym Anakinem Skywalkerem, niewolnikiem, który wysłuchiwał rozkazów swojego właściciela.

Vader skrzywił się.

Nie powinien tak myśleć. To było co innego... prawda?

– Doskonale – uśmiechnął się Palpatine, po czym rozłączył się, a jego hologram zniknął.

Furia rozlała się po pokoju, gdy Vader pozwolił sobie na wściekłość.

Za kogo miał się ten Palpatine, aby mógł mu tak rozkazywać? I niby dlaczego Vader miałby podać mu na widelcu swoją córkę – tylko po to, by Palpatine mógł ją skorumpować i zniszczyć dobro, które w niej tkwiło?

O nie, na to Vader nie miał zamiaru pozwolić.

–––

Niecałą godzinę później Vader siedział w swoim pokoju przed niewielkim panelem, na którym wyświetlały mu się bardziej i mniej ważne informacje. Palcem przesuwał je, pozornie sprawdzając je i upewniając się, czy wszystko jest w porządku, ale myślami był w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Obmyślał, co powinien teraz zrobić. Zabranie Leii do Imperatora nie wchodziło w grę. Palpatine czekał już wystarczająco długo, powoli kończyła mu się cierpliwość. Chciał zobaczyć dziewczynkę. Nie dało się go już dłużej zwodzić. Imperator oczekiwał, że wkrótce dziecko stanie przed nim.

Jednakże, niezabranie Leii do niego równałoby się niesubordynacją. A kiedy Imperator się wścieknie... Cóż, to nie skończyłoby się zbyt dobrze.

Z tego wynikałoby, że to Vader musiał się ruszyć jako pierwszy.

To nie było tak, że się tego nie spodziewał. Już od pewnego czasu przewidywał, że w końcu stanie przeciwko swojemu mistrzowi. Ten podły kłamca i manipulator zasługiwał na śmierć.

Problemem było natomiast, w jaki sposób to zrobić. Vader nie był pewny, czy byłby w stanie samemu pokonać Palpatine. A nawet jeśli, to co wtedy? Miałby przejąć Imperium? On, syn niewolnicy z Tatooine? Nie znał się na rządzeniu. Był wojownikiem, nie politykiem. Poza tym, co, jeśliby mu się powiodło? Kto zająłby się Leią? Co by się z nią stało? Palpatine nie pozwoliłby jej łatwo zginąć, oh, nie miał wątpliwości. 

Padmé na pewno by coś wymyśliła.

Ale Padmé cały czas się ukrywała. Vader nie wiedział nawet, czy nadal żyje.

Więc co teraz miał zrobić? Zabić Imperatora i pozwolić komuś innemu rządzić? Czy osoba ta byłaby na tyle kompetentna? Swoją drogą, czy Imperium powinno zostać Imperium czy może powinno upaść, tak samo jak Republika?

Vader miał dość takiego myślenia. Chciał się ruszyć, zrobić cokolwiek. Mimo wszystko, był człowiekiem czynu.

Sith przesunął palcem ekran, a w jego głowie zaczął formować się zalążek planu, nad którym dotąd nie pozwalał sobie dłużej się zastanawiać. Skoro nie mógł zabrać Leii na Coruscant oraz nie mógł zabić Imperatora - nie teraz, jeszcze nie, nie, gdy Leia była zbyt młoda...

– Lordzie Vader? – rozległo się pukanie.

– Wejść – nakazał.

Do pokoju zaglądnął jeden z mniej ważnych podwładnych żołnierzy na statku.

– Znaleźliśmy bazę Rebeliantów na Dantooine. Z naszych informacji wygląda na to, że...

– Kto o tym wie? – przerwał mu Vader.

– To wieść z najnowszych źródeł. Postanowiliśmy przekazać to panu, a następnie reszcie dowódców.

– Czyli, ile osób o tym wie?

– Około dziesięć, tyle wynosi nasza drużyna poszukiwawcza.

– Doskonale. – Vader oparł się o oparcie krzesła. – Zgromadź ich wszystkich. Wyruszamy w przeciągu trzech godzin. Nikogo innego nie informujcie. Chcę się zająć Rebeliantami osobiście.

– Jednakże...

– Sprzeciwiasz mi się, żołnierzu? – Vader leniwie uniósł dłoń, podduszając za pomocą Mocy mężczyznę. Zwykle robił to, aby rozładować swoją furię, ale teraz... Teraz było mu wszystko jedno.

– N–Nie, panie.

– Twierdzisz, że nie wystarczę, aby pozbyć się tego rebelianckiego ścierwa? – Vader nie podniósł głosu, jedynie zwiększył nacisk na gardło mężczyzny. – Dantooine to niewielka, wiejska planeta. Nie ma potrzeby mobilizować całego Egzekutora. Chcę na własne oczy przyjrzeć się, z jakimi siłami mamy do czynienia. A to oznacza, że lecimy na niewielkim statku, by uniknąć bycia widocznym przez całą galaktykę. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

– Tak, panie.

Zadowolony, Vader puścił żołnierza, który opadł na podłogę, nabrał głębokiego oddechu, zebrał się i wstał, po czym skłonił się i, mamrocząc pożegnanie, ruszył wykonać rozkaz.

Vader spojrzał z namyśleniem na panel, który przeglądał. Chyba właśnie wymyślił, w jaki sposób może ukarać Imperatora oraz nie oddawać mu córki. Rzecz jasna, będzie to sposób szalenie ryzykowny, ale nie miał innych pomysłów. 

Sith wstał. Musiał jeszcze wykonać jedno połączenie, by rozkazać kapitanowi Piettowi, by ten wziął wybraną liczbę ludzi i udał się z niezwykle ważną misją na Cantonicę lub inną planetę. Najlepiej, by wyruszył jak najprędzej. Vader miał dziwne wrażenie, że za jakiś czas na Egzekutorze zrobi się nieprzyjemnie, a Piett... Cóż, był to jeden z tych ludzi, których towarzystwo nie irytowało Vadera. Kapitan był lojalny i dobrze wyszkolony i żal by było, by został na Egzekutorze.

A potem Vader musiał się jeszcze przejść w pewne miejsce oraz przekazać Leii, że wyruszają na małą wycieczkę i jak ma się zachowywać.


	8. Chapter 8

W swoim życiu Ahsoka Tano miała okazję doświadczyć przeróżnych pobudek, ale ta z całą pewnością nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych.

Drzwi niewielkiego pokoju, który zajmowała w rebelianckiej bazie na Dantooine, otworzyły się gwałtownie, wpuszczając do środka podniesione głosy osób, które rozmawiały na korytarzu oraz alarm, który wył w najlepsze.

– Fulcrum, śpisz? – rozległ się czyjś głos.

Togrutanka otworzyła oczy, wstając. Po tonie głosu jej rozmówcy łatwo było się domyślić, że coś się stało.

– Ciężko byłoby spać w takim hałasie – mruknęła pod nosem. Przez otwarte drzwi mogła zobaczyć, jak rebelianci zbierają sprzęt i swój dobytek. – Opuszczamy bazę?

Zerwała się szybko, ciesząc się, że już od dawna spała w stroju dziennym. Tego nauczyła ją wojna – w każdej chwili mogli zostać zaatakowani i nie było po prostu czasu na to, by się przebierać. Ahsoka upewniła się, że oba jej miecze świetlne są na miejscu i złapała za płaszcz, który wisiał na krześle, stojącym nieopodal.

– Najwyraźniej tak – młoda rebeliantka, którą Aksoka kojarzyła tylko z twarzy, zerknęła niepewnie na korytarz. – Mamy rozkaz ewakuacji, ale ty masz iść do dowódca.

Nie czekając na reakcję byłej Jedi, rebeliantka wyszła z pokoju, zmierzając do pozostałych kwater. Miała jeszcze innych dowódców do wezwania, by poszli tam, gdzie powinni.

Ahsoka pozostawiła dziewczynę samej sobie i ruszyła znajomym korytarzem w stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie powinien przebywać dowódca bazy. Choć Ahsoka pomogła stworzyć niejedną rebeliancką komórkę, akurat baza na Dantooine nie polegała jej jurysdykcji. Togrutanka nie miała zamiaru spędzać tutaj zbyt wiele czasu, chciała tylko upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku oraz że baza jest odpowiednio zarządzana. Ahsoka widziała już niektóre bazy, których dowódca zdawał się zapominać, że podlega przywódcom Rebelii i wolał rządzić po swojemu.

Ahsoka przyspieszyła kroku, wymijając pilotów pędzących do swoich statków oraz rodziny zmuszone do ukrywania się przed Imperium, które pędziły w stronę głównego lądowiska, skąd w najbliższym czasie miał odlecieć statek z cywilami, zabierając ich do innej, bezpieczniejszej bazy. 

Togrutanka wpadła do pomieszczenia dowodzących. W środku znajdowało się kilka osób, na bieżąco monitorujących przestrzeń powietrzną nad Dantooine i łączących się z innymi bazami Rebelii, szukając kogoś, kto mógłby ich przyjąć.

– Co się dzieje? – odezwała się Ahsoka. – Jesteśmy pod atakiem?

Wątpiła, by tak się działo w rzeczywistości – ewakuacja przebywała zbyt spokojnie, a poza buczącym alarmem wokół panowała cisza. Sama Ahsoka też nie wyczuwała, by ktokolwiek się zbliżał do bazy, jedynie... Zmarszczyła brwi. Tak, teraz, gdy się skupiła, mogła wyczuć kilka osób znajdujących się w pewnej odległości. Jednakże było ich zbyt mało jak na atak, ponadto, dlaczego nie zbliżali się do bazy, tylko się od niej oddalali?

– Nie – odpowiedział jej tutejszy dowódca bazy. – Statek Imperium rozbił się w pobliżu. Przechwyciliśmy sygnał o pomoc wysyłany do Imperium, więc niedługo możemy się spodziewać posiłków. Jesteśmy zbyt blisko, by nas nie zauważyli. A gdy zaczną pytać, skąd mamy statki i czy mamy na nie pozwolenie...

Nie dokończył.

– Ale dobrze, że jesteś. Musisz zbadać ten statek.

– Słucham?! – Ahsoka uniosła głos. – Zaraz będzie tutaj Imperium, a ty chcesz, abym zbadała potencjalnie niebezpieczny statek?!

– Wysłałem już tam drużynę, ale lepiej będzie, jeśli do nich dołączysz – dowódca spojrzał na nią z powagą. – Posłuchaj, to nie jest zwykły statek Imperium. Przewozili ze sobą więźniów. Jaden, jeden z nich, powiedział nam, że słyszał, jak szturmowcy rozmawiali między sobą o informacjach, które są warte fortunę, a które ukradli Imperium. Jeśli są nadal na statku, musimy je przechwycić.

– I wy wierzycie w słowa pierwszego lepszego więźnia?! – nie mogła uwierzyć Ahsoka. – To może być pułapka!

– Dlatego właśnie cię wysyłam. Przydasz się tam. Pospiesz się, nie macie zbyt wiele czasu. Zostawimy wam statek i pilota, będzie na was czekał, gotowy w każdej chwili ruszyć, gdyby to była pułapka.

– Czy w ogóle wiadomo, jak wyglądają te informacje?

– Zapewnie są zapisane gdzieś na płycie. Nie wiemy zbyt wiele, ale musimy sprawdzić, czy to prawda.

Ahsoka skrzywiła się. Nie podobał jej się ten pomysł, ale w słowach dowódcy bazy było trochę racji. Jeśli to była pułapka, pomoc kogoś, kto posługiwał się Mocą, mogła się okazać konieczna.

– Niech wam będzie – poddała się. – Idę do nich.

–––

Statek faktycznie się rozbił. Jego skrzydła wygięte były pod dziwnym kątem, ale nie wyglądało na to, by miał wybuchnąć lada moment.

Rampa prowadząca do środka była opuszczona, a Ahsoka mogła dostrzec dwójkę rebeliantów, trzymających blastery i rozglądających się wokoło, szukając ewentualnego zagrożenia.

Rozpoznali ją od razu i nie sprzeciwili się, gdy wkroczyła do środka. Nieliczne działające światła migały co jakiś czas, grożąc, że w pewnej chwili przestaną rozświetlać pomieszczenie.

Ahsoka podążyła za głosami rebeliantów, którzy przeszukiwali statek. Tak samo jak i oni, ona także mogła wyczuć napięcie wiszące w powietrzu. Ile mieli czasu?

– Przewiń na sam początek, ostatnie kilka godzin – rozkazała jakaś kobieta.

– Nie mogę, wstrząs przy upadku musiał zniszczyć część danych. Mogę otworzyć tylko samą końcówkę, nie wiem, czy to cokolwiek da.

Ahsoka skręciła w bok, przybliżając się do rebeliantów, po czym zamarła na samym środku korytarza.

Drzwi po lewej stronie były otwarte i mogła zauważyć dwie osoby, przeglądające szybko pokój, w którym... Ahsoka zamrugała oczami. Rozpoznałaby ten strój z daleka. Każdy go był w stanie rozpoznać.

Dlaczego ten statek wiózł ze sobą strój Vadera? Mało tego, tak zniszczony? Czyżby chcieli oddać go do naprawy i przy okazji odstawić więźniów do więzienia? Togrutanka pozwoliła sobie przyjrzeć mu się dłużej. Te zniszczenia... Nie były one wynikiem dostaniem pocisku, to wyglądało, jakby ktoś z siłą uderzał w kostium. Jednakże... Ahsoka wątpiła, by ktokolwiek był w stanie się zbliżyć na odpowiednią odległość do prawej ręki Imperatora, by zadać mu cios pięścią. A skoro nie mógł się zbliżyć... Vader walczył z użytkownikiem Mocy?

– O, zadziałało! – wykrzyknął ktoś w innym pomieszczeniu.

– Włączaj, zobaczymy, co tu się stało.

Ahsoka odwróciła wzrok od zniszczonego stroju i ruszyła dalej przed siebie, do głównego pomieszczenia na statku. Tam niemal od razu zobaczyła trójkę rebeliantów. Jeden z nich majstrował przy rejestratorze holo, drugi przyglądał się obrazom, a trzeci rozrzucał co się dało, przy okazji przysłuchując się rozmowie. Na podłodze leżało kilka ciał żołnierzy Imperium.

Przed oczami Ahsoki pojawiły się niewielkie trójwymiarowe hologramy kilku szturmowców, którzy siedzieli wygodnie na podłużnej ławce, ustawionej przy ścianie.

– ...planeta – mówił jeden z nich, bawiąc się od niechcenia swoją bronią.

– Wiesz, mnie też się nie podoba ta myśl, ale co na to poradzisz? – odparł drugi. – Ktoś musi pozbyć się tych śmieci z Rebelii.

– Daliby se w końcu spokój i nie byłoby problemów...

Rebelianci wymienili między sobą spojrzenia.

– Ktoś tu nas chyba nie lubi – skomentował jeden z nich.

Ahsoka założyła ręce na piersi.

– Znaleźliście coś?

Rebelianci pokręcili głowami, ignorując hologramy szturmowców, którzy kontynuowali swoją rozmowę.

– Na razie nic.

– Chyba nic tu nie ma. Musieliśmy zostać oszukani.

– Czyli tamten facet był jednak szpiegiem? Trzeba będzie to przekazać dowództwu.

– Gdzie on teraz jest, tak w ogóle?

– Podobno wysłali go z innymi cywilami, potem będą go przesłuchiwać.

Ahsoka podeszła do rebelianta, który pilnował projektora.

– Wyłącz to, nie ma sensu tego oglądać w chwili, gdy oni rozmawiają o błahostkach – powiedziała. Hologramy szturmowców zaczynały właśnie rozmawiać o kobietach, które ostatnio spotkali. – Jesteś w stanie wymontować projektor? Weźmiemy go do bazy i tam oglądniemy.

– Chyba tak się to skończy, przecież...

Rebeliant umilkł. Ahsoka spojrzała na szturmowców. Mężczyźni przerwali rozmowę.

– Słyszeliście to?

– Tak – odpowiedział inny żołnierz Imperium, wstając. – Coś się dzieje.

Szturmowcy spojrzeli jak jeden mąż w jednym kierunku. Ahsoka podążyła za ich spojrzeniami. Żołnierze patrzyli na korytarz, którym przyszła.

– Kto tam?

– To tylko ja – nieznajomy głos rozległ się w pomieszczeniu i hologram nowej osoby pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. Była to mała dziewczynka, uśmiechająca się nieco nerwowo. Zatrzymała się tuż za progiem.

Szturmowcy spojrzeli po sobie. Ahsoka zmarszczyła brwi. Jeśli mała była więźniem, czemu nie kazali jej wrócić tam, skąd przyszła lub jej nie zaatakowali?

– Dziecko, co ty tutaj robisz i kim ty jesteś?

– Cicho! Nie tym tonem! – zganił jednego szturmowca drugi. – To jest _to_ dziecko!

_To_ dziecko? Ahsoka przyjrzała się dziewczynce uważniej. Czy było coś w niej niezwykłego? Może była kimś ważnym?

Dziecko tymczasem wzięło głęboki oddech, po czym wyrzuciło przed siebie dłoń. Szturmowcy polecieli do tyłu, niczym pchnięci niewidzialną siłą. Ahsoka zamarła. Mała używała Mocy. Kto ją tego nauczył?

Nim żołnierze zdołali się podnieść, dziecko cofnęło się, a zza niego wypadła kolejna postać, trzymająca w dłoni blaster. Ahsoka podniosła dłonie do ust.

To było niemal niemożliwe. Nie uwierzyłaby w to, gdyby nie to, że działo się to tuż przed jej oczyma. 

Znała tego mężczyznę, który właśnie w mgnieniu oka pokonał żołnierzy Imperium, po czym skierował się do kokpitu, gdzie przebywali piloci. Może i był starszy, niż go zapamiętała... Ale znała go. Niegdyś był dla niej jak rodzina.

– Mistrz Skywalker – wyszeptała Ahsoka, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Przez ponad siedem lat nie miała od niego ani jednego słowa. Obawiała się, że umarł podczas czystek.

Drań przez ten cały czas żył i miał się dobrze.

– Znasz go? – spytał Rebeliant, który stał obok niej. – To on powiedział nam o tych informacjach.

Kiwnęła głową, nie mogąc się zebrać na to, by wypowiedzieć imię swojego mistrza raz jeszcze na głos.

– Skoro on to powiedział, one muszą tutaj być – odezwała się Ahsoka, dumna ze swojego głosu, że ten nie zadrżał. – Nie skłamałby na tak ważny temat.

Hologram Anakina pojawił się z kokpitu, witając skinieniem głosy dziecko, które podeszło do niego.

– Zająłem się pilotami – oznajmił radośnie.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

– To kto będzie pilotować statek?

Anakin popatrzył na nią, jakby nie przeszło mu to przez myśl wcześniej.

– Ja mam? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Ahsoka rozchyliła usta. Coś tu było nie tak. Anakin zawsze uwielbiał pilotować. Nie było mowy, by w ciągu siedmiu lat zapomniał, jak się staruje statkiem. Wszak jego umiejętności były wręcz legendarne.

– A niby ja mam? – dziecko spojrzało na niego, jakby się na poważnie zastanawiało, czy nie rozmawia z idiotą.

– Coś czuję, że to będzie ciężkie lądowanie – wymamrotał pod nosem Anakin. – Nie znam się na takich maszynach. Chodź, spróbujemy się nie zabić.

Ponaglił dziewczynkę, by poszła z nim do kokpitu, zostawiając wstrząśniętą Ahsokę.

W co on grał, ten Anakin? Przecież to on był pierwszy do naprawienia czegokolwiek i pilotowania.

Gdzieś za nimi rozległ się triumfalny krzyk.

– Mamy to! – oznajmił jeden z rebeliantów. – Mamy to!

Ahsoka odwróciła się do nich gwałtownie.

– Jeśli to wszystko jest prawdą, to mamy właśnie dostęp do najtajniejszych akt Imperium! Wszystkie kody, hasła, plany ataków czy nowych broni! Wszystko na tej jednej małej dyskietce! – wykrzyczał rebeliant. – Idziemy, musimy to jak najszybciej posłać dalej!

Togrutanka zbladła, po czym spojrzała na rebelianta, który towarzyszył jej przy oglądaniu hologramów. Projektor wyłączył się, jako iż nie było na nim więcej nagranego materiału. Reszta rebeliantów już się zbierała do wyjścia.

– Ten mężczyzna na hologramie – odezwała się Ahsoka. – Gdzie on teraz jest?

– Wydaje mi się, że miał dołączyć do cywili, a potem zostać przesłuchany...

– Gdzie. On. Jest? – wysyczała Ahsoka.

– Poszukaj go przy transporcie dla cywili. Ma niedługo startować, może jeszcze zdążysz go złapać.

Jeszcze rebeliant nie skończył zdania, a Ahsoka już była w ruchu.

Znajdę cię, Rycerzyku, obiecała samej sobie w myślach. A potem będziesz mi się tłumaczył z całej tej szopki, którą odegrałeś na tym statku. 

\---

Siedząc wśród gromady rebeliantów, Darth Vader czuł się co najmniej dziwnie. Obserwował ich, gdy ci rozmawiali między sobą przyciszonymi bądź podniesionymi głosami. Jakieś dziecko zaczęło płakać, jakaś kobieta zbladła tak mocno, że wydawało się, że w każdej chwili może zemdleć i paść na ziemię. Ludzie przyciskali do siebie torby ze swoim niewielkim dobytkiem, pilnując dzieci i pozostałych członków swoich rodzin. W powietrzu unosiła się rozmaita mieszanka zapachów, i tych przyjemnych, i tych nieprzyjemnych.

Pokład statku lekko drżał, gdy pojazd szykował się do startu. Vader siedział pod ścianą tuż obok swojej córki, która od pewnego czasu nie odzywała się. Oczy dziewczynki zamykały się wbrew jej woli. Nie chciała jeszcze zasypiać, ale nie potrafiła nic poradzić na to zmęczenie. Vader zerkał podejrzliwie na otaczające go osoby, tylko czekając, aż ktoś go rozpozna i wymierzy w niego broń.

Tak się nie stało. Został niemal całkowicie zignorowany, nie licząc tego, że poproszono go, by po wylądowaniu od razu zgłosił się do kogoś z dowództwa. Wystarczyła jednak proste sugestia, by rebelianci zapomnieli o nim.

Siedząc tak, Vader zastanawiał się, co mu strzeliło do głowy, by opuścić Imperium akurat w taki sposób.

Oczywiście, znał powód, dla którego wybrał akurat taką drogę ucieczki. Ucieczki... Czy mógł to tak nazwać? Wszak sam nie był więźniem. Był wysoko postawionym człowiekiem w Imperium.

Jednakże zachowując się w ten sposób, miał szansę choć trochę uprzykrzyć życie Imperatorowi. Przekazując swoją wiedzę Rebelii, ci – jeśli tylko nie byli bandą półgłówków – mogli zyskać większą przewagę w swojej nierówną walkę, którą prowadzili. Oczywiście, Vader nie dbał o Rebelię, ale, jak to się mówi, wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem – a więc mógł ich choć trochę wesprzeć, by ci choć trochę zezłościli Imperatora.

A jego zagrywka... Cóż, jakoś trzeba było zdobyć wiarygodność, prawda? Nie mógł przecież pójść i powiedzieć im: "Cześć, przez ostatnie siedem lat wybijałem was jak miło, ale od dzisiaj nie lubię Imperatora, oto cała wiedza, którą posiadam, użyjcie jej mądrze, a teraz do widzenia, nie chcę się z wami bratać.", czyż nie?

I właśnie dlatego siedział teraz na tym statku, wśród tłumu, który powinien się go lękać, ale zamiast tego tak się nie stało.

Po raz pierwszy od ponad siedmiu lat, jego obecność nie wzbudzała w ludziach żadnych emocji, ani pozytywnych, ani negatywnych.

To było dziwne uczucie. Drażniło go to. Powinni się go obawiać. Szanować. Wszak nie był byle kim!

Siedząca obok niego Leia w końcu poddała się i pozwoliła swoim powiekom opaść. Dziewczynka musiała być dość mocno zmęczona, bowiem nawet nie zauważyła, że opiera się o Vadera.

Sith w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę po prostu potrząsnąć dzieckiem i przypomnieć mu, kim tak naprawdę jest. Że nie dostało pozwolenia na bycie taką bezczelną.

Vader nie zrobił jednak tego. Po prostu postanowił ignorować Leię, nie mając pojęcia, jak powinien się zachować. Przez te kilka miesięcy, które z nią spędził, tak naprawdę zachowywał odpowiedni dystans od dziewczynki. Mógł z nią rozmawiać, z biegiem czasu mówić jej coraz więcej i coraz mocniej się do niej przywiązywać, ale zawsze pilnował się, by dziecko nie zbliżało się zbytnio. Ba, teraz, gdy Vader o tym pomyślał, przez te siedem lat, które spędził służąc Imperium, nikogo nie dotykał, nie licząc sytuacji, gdy kogoś torturował lub z kimś walczył. 

Teraz zaczynał zauważać, jak bardzo było samotne i puste jego życie, zanim poznał dziewczynkę. 

Sith nie poruszył się. Po prostu postanowił obserwować otoczenie. Statek wzniósł się w powietrze, opuszczając Dantooine.

Darth Vader, druga osoba w Imperium, powszechnie obwiany Sith i upadły Jedi, delikatnie i powoli sięgnął po swoją córkę, układając jej głowę tak, by było jej wygodniej, po czym pozwolił statkowi Rebelii zanieść go gdzieś daleko, w zupełnie inny zakątek galaktyki.

–––

Na Dantooine Ahsoka Tano dopadła jednego z rebeliantów.

– Gdzie jest statek z cywilami?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, po czym wskazał na niemal puste pole startowe.

– Już odleciał.

– Gdzie zmierzają?

Rebeliant wzruszył ramionami.

– Jeszcze nie wiadomo. Gdzie nas przyjmą.

Togrutanka zazgrzytała zębami, po czym rozejrzała się wokół. Nadal pozostało kilka mniejszych statków.

– Zabierzesz mnie tam, gdzie oni polecieli – rozkazała rebeliantowi.

Ten ponownie wzruszył ramionami. I tak miał zamiar polecieć za resztą. Nie miał zbytnio innej opcji. A zabrać jedną kobietę nie było aż takim problemem, szczególnie, że mężczyzna wiedział, że akurat ta szczególna Togrutanka odgrywa ważną rolę w Rebelii.

– Jak chcesz.

–––

Kilka godzin później Vader zrozumiał, że statek zbliża się do celu. Lekko trącił palcem córkę.

– Obudź się – wyszeptał. – Będziemy się zbierać.

Leia niechętnie otworzyła oczy.

– Chcę spać – jęknęła.

– Pośpisz sobie później – obiecał jej Sith. – Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Dziecko wyraźnie nie było zadowolone z tego powodu, ale nie narzekało. Dziwne uczucie ogarnęło Vadera, gdy porównał zachowanie córki z zachowaniem innych dzieci. Leia nie narzekała, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych z jej rówieśników. Dopiero teraz, mając jako wzór inne dzieci, Vader zrozumiał, jak bardzo dziewczynka się od niech różni. Choć potomkowie rebeliantów nie mieli łatwego życia, Leia zdawała się być od nich starsza i doroślejsza. A może to było tylko jego wrażenie?

Mimo wszystko, Leia zasługuje na normalne dzieciństwo, przemknęło przez myśl Vaderowi. Nie powinna być ranna bądź zamknięta na statku, jednym pokoju, byle tylko ktoś z załogi jej nie skrzywdził. Powinna przebywać z innymi dziećmi, móc być wolna, tak jak i one.

Sith w milczeniu obserwował, jak dziewczynka powoli przebudza się. Wkrótce statek zaczął lądować. Zgromadzeni na pokładzie powstawali ze swoich miejsc. Zrobiło się nagle tłoczno, każdy chciał jak najszybciej opuścić duszne pomieszczenie. Zauważając, że drzwi otwierają się, a tłum zaczyna na nie napierać, Vader chwycił Leię za dłoń.

– Nie puszczaj mnie – powiedział do dziewczynki. – Inaczej się zgubisz.

Dziecko kiwnęło głową, ponownie zbyt mądre i zbyt stare.

– Dobrze.

Mężczyzna podążył za tłumem, pilnując córki. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby coś się jej stało, nie teraz, gdy zostawił dla niej Imperium. Instynktownie zasunął na jej głowę kaptur. Specjalnie przed opuszczeniem Egzekutora zadbał o to, by dziecko miało na sobie odpowiedni strój. Gdy tylko Imperator dowie się o jego zdradzie, zacznie go szukać. Być może już zaczął.

– Nie ściągaj go – rozkazał. Sam także zarzucił swój kaptur.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Vader rozejrzał się, zastawiając się, na jakiej planecie wylądowali. Znajdowali się w pobliżu dość mocno zurbanizowanego miasta, którego Sith w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznał.

– Chodź – ponaglił córkę, która zatrzymała się, obserwując otoczenie. Przed nimi rebelianci zaczynali rozdzielać się na mniejsze grupki. Dołączyła do nich część tutejszych buntowników, którzy niemal od razu rozpoczęli rozmawiać z dowodzącymi statkiem ludźmi.

– Nie zostajemy z nimi? – Leia spojrzała na niego, a Vader z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że dziewczynka ani nie jest zdumiona, ani zawiedziona.

– Nie – odparł. – Nie ufam rebeliantom, a oni nie ufają mi.

– To co teraz z nami będzie?

– Idziemy do miasta – Vader wskazał na piętrzące się przed nimi budynki. – Dzisiaj tam przenocujemy. A potem opuścimy tę planetę. Imperium może za nami podążać.

Leia ścisnęła jego dłoń.

– Nikt nas nie zaatakuje? – spytała cicho.

– Nawet jeśli, pozbędę się ich wszystkich – oznajmił z zaciętością Sith, puszczając dłoń dziecka. Przyklęknął przy córce i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Posłuchaj, Leia. Nie mówię, że będzie prosto. Ba, przypuszczam, że jak wszystko wyjdzie na jaw, stanę się wrogiem publicznym numer jeden połowy galaktyki. Możliwe, że nie będziemy mieli okazji przeżyć ani spokojnego jednego dnia. Ale nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić, ani Imperium, ani Rebelii.

Dziewczynka odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie.

– Dlaczego tak o mnie dbasz? – jej oczy, oczy Padmé, patrzyły na niego z powagą. – Mogłeś mieć wszystko. Nie musiałeś mi pomagać. Mógłbyś mnie już teraz tutaj zostawić.

– I wtedy? – Vader uniósł jedną brew. – Kto by się tobą zajął? Nie mamy pojęcia, czy Kenobi lub Padmé nadal żyją, ani gdzie są. Jeśli żyją, mam zamiar znaleźć twoją matkę. Jednakże skoro ukryła się przed Imperium, to nie będzie łatwe zadanie. Wierzę jednak, że jeśli będzie to taka wola Mocy, to nasze drogi kiedyś się ponownie przetną. Do tego czasu mam zamiar cię wyszkolić, by nikt cię nie skrzywdził.

Leia zmarszczyła czoło, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Dlaczego ja, a nie ktoś inny?

Vader westchnął.

– Mówiłem ci. Jesteś córką Anakina i Padmé Skywalker. Moim obowiązkiem jest cię chronić.

– I? – Leia założyła ręce na piersi. – Moi rodzice powinni być twoimi wrogami.

– Ale nie są! – zirytował się Sith. – Słuchaj, mówiłem ci już, że... – Vader urwał, po czym, bardzo niechętnie, zaczął: – Leia, nie mam zamiaru cię okłamywać. Mogę ci już teraz obiecać, że nigdy cię nie okłamię. Uwierz mi, mam swoje powodu, by cię chronić.

– Swoje powodu, czyli jakie?

Cóż za uparte dziecko!, przemknęło byłemu Jedi przez myśl.

– Ja... – zaczął szukać odpowiednich słów Sith. 

Nie chciał jej tego mówić. Choć w sumie, to był już odpowiedni czas, by jej to powiedzieć. Leia zasługiwała na to, by znać prawdę. A gdy już ją pozna, łatwiej będzie zyskać jej zaufanie. – Leia, pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem, gdy oskarżyłaś mnie, że zabiłem twojego ojca?

Dziewczynka zamrugała oczami, wyraźnie zaskoczona.

– Em, że coś mi o tym wspomnisz w przyszłości?

– Owszem – Vader nagle zorientował się, że ciężko mu się zebrać na odwagę, by powiedzieć prawdę córce. Co, jeśli dziewczynka go znienawidzi za zostawienie jej, jej brata i Padmé samych? – Teraz mam zamiar powiedzieć ci całą prawdę. Otóż musisz wiedzieć, że nie narodziłem się jako Darth Vader – ściszył lekko głos, by zgromadzeni go nie usłyszeli. – Kiedy Jedi staje się Sithem, porzuca swoje imię nadane przez rodziców i przyjmuje inne. Imię, którego teraz używam, nadał mi mój mistrz w chwili, gdy przysiągłem mu wierność.

_W chwili, gdy zdradziłem Jedi,_ dopowiedział jakiś głos w głowie Vadera. _A teraz to ja zdradzam mojego mistrza._

_Najwyraźniej potrafię tylko zdradzać innych._

Myśl ta nie była zbyt przyjemna.

– Widzisz, Leia, jako Jedi nosiłem inne imię – kontynuował Vader. – Moja matka nazwała mnie Anakin.

Dziecko drgnęło lekko.

– To tak samo, jak... – zaczęła.

– Dokładnie – potwierdził Vader. – Jako Jedi nazywałem się Anakin Skywalker, a moją żoną była Padmé Amidala, twoja matka. Leia, jestem twoim ojcem, a ty jesteś moją córką. 

Dziewczynka milczała przez długi, długi czas.

Vader spodziewał się zaprzeczenia, krzyków, lęku, przerażenia, obrzydzenia. Ale zamiast tego Leia tylko mu się przyglądała w ciszy. 

– Rozumiem – odezwała się w końcu. – To ma sens.

Vader rozchylił lekko usta, szukając odpowiednich słów.

– Chodź, Leia. Gdy tylko znajdziemy się w odpowiednim miejscu, odpowiem ci na wszystkie pytania.

Dziecko powoli, powoli, kiwnęło głową, po czym podążyło za nim.


	9. Chapter 9

Leia wiedziała, że powinna być w szoku, chcieć zaprzeczać lub niedowierzać.

Ale tak naprawdę ulżyło jej.

Teraz wszystko nabrało sensu. Przez te długie siedem miesięcy zastanawiała się, dlaczego właściwie ona. Walczyła z samą sobą, nienawidząc się za to, że nie potrafi nienawidzić Vadera. Była na siebie wściekła, ponieważ wiedziała, że powinna nim gardzić, bać się go i przeklinać, a tymczasem zaczynała go lubić.

Tak, teraz wszystko nabrało sensu.

To dlatego czasami czuła, jakby Moc mówiła jej, że wszytko jest w porządku i że nie musi wcale nienawidzić mężczyzny.

Ponieważ ten był jej ojcem.

Oczywiście, Leia czasami słyszała, jak wuj Ben i jej mama rozmawiają o jej tacie. Jednakże były to rozmowy ciche, prowadzone ostrym tonem, zupełnie jakby się sprzeczali o coś. Wuj Ben zawsze miał za złe Padme, że zachowała nazwisko męża.

– To zbyt niebezpieczne – powiedział jej pewnego wieczoru, gdy myśleli, że Leia i Luke już śpią. – Co, jeśli dotrze to do niewłaściwych uszu?

– A niech i dotrze – odpowiedziała wtedy Padme. – Nie przeszkadza mi, jeśli wszyscy będą wiedzieli, co łączyło mnie z Anakinem. Nawet, jeśli on o tym miałby usłyszeć.

To był właściwie jeden jedyny raz, gdy Leia usłyszała, by jej mama wypowiedziała imię męża na głos. Gdy Leia bądź Luke pytali o tatę, Padme zawsze mówiła o nim jako "wasz ojciec".

Oh, teraz to nabierało sensu.

To dlatego Padme była zawsze taka smutna, gdy mówiła o ojcu. Leia myślała wcześniej, że to dlatego, że ten nie żyje.

A tymczasem ten po prostu służył ich wrogom.

– Tato? – słowo to zabrzmiało tak dziwnie w ustach dziewczynki, ale równocześnie tak właściwie. Powoli ona i on oddalali się od rebeliantów, chcąc uniknąć niewygodnych pytać. – Czy mama wie, co się z tobą stało?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

– Przypuszczam, że tak. Porozmawiamy o tym później, dobrze?

Kiwnęła głową, choć nie była z tego faktu zbyt zadowolona. Wolałaby dostać odpowiedzi od razu.

Ale cóż, najwyraźniej teraz musieli dostać się do miasta. Leia trochę rozumiała, dlaczego jej tato miałby nie chcieć przebywać w towarzystwie rebeliantów. Sama po spędzeniu tak długiego czasu wśród Imperialistów czuła się trochę nieswojo.

Jednakże mimo wszystko była wolna.

Leia zacisnęła dłoń, za którą trzymał ją ojciec. Tak, mogła poczekać jeszcze trochę, by uzyskać odpowiedzi. Potem dowie się wszystkiego.

To było tak dziwne uczucie, uciekać z Darth Vaderem przed Imperium. Równocześnie jednak to był jej ojciec. Chronił ją przez ten cały czas i nigdy nie skrzywdził. Mogła mu zaufać. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

–––

Ahsoka Tano nie była zadowolona, gdy dotarła na Corellię. Najpierw okazało się, że spóźniła się i nie udało się jej dorwać w porę transportu cywili, a teraz jeszcze to.

– Jak to, nie ma ich? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem.

Rebeliant, z którym rozmawiała, tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– No po prostu nie ma tutaj takiej osoby, jaką opisujesz. Jesteś pewna, że ma tutaj być? Może został na Dantooine?

Nie, w to nie mogła uwierzyć. Anakin nie mógł zostać na Dantooine, nie w chwili, gdy ścigało ich Imperium. Musiał się przedostać na tamten transport, Ahsoka była tego pewna. Więc czemu miałby nie dołączyć do Rebeliantów? Czemu nikt nawet nie pamiętał, że tutaj był? 

...Chyba, że Anakin zadbał o to, by tak się stało.

Ahsoka zamarła. Czemu Anakin miałby nie chcieć zostać rozpoznany przez Rebeliantów? Chciał wyszkolić tamto dziecko, tak, by Imperium ich nie znalazło? A może obawiał się, że ktoś z buntowników może ich zdradzić? Czy to dlatego przez ten długi czas od upadku Republiki Ahsoka nie miała z nim kontaktu?

Ale to by oznaczało, że Anakin cały czas na Corelli.

Ahsoka zaklęła myślach.

Jej dawny mistrz nawet teraz sprawiał problemy.

–––

Darth Vader zastanawiał się, dlaczego rebelianci wybrali sobie, ze wszystkich możliwych planet, akurat Corellię do wylądowania. Czyż nie powinni zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jakiego rodzaju była to planeta oraz że Imperium miało nad nią kontrolę?

Choć, być może właśnie dlatego rebelianci postanowili tutaj wylądować.

W sumie, czy to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie? I tak Vader nie chciał mieć z buntownikami do nie czynienia – najlepiej przez resztę życia lub, jeśli to będzie niemożliwe, przez choćby najbliższe kilka lat.

Tak, Vader może i zdradził Imperium i Imperatora, ale to jeszcze nie znaczyło, że miał się dołączać do Rebelii. O nie, miał dość polityki na długi czas. Może i Imperium nie było idealne, ale tak samo było z Republiką. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały. Jak niby Rebelianci chcieli zaprowadzić swój wymarzony pokój i uzyskać tak zwaną wolność?

Sith zagłębił się w wąskie uliczki miasta. Mimo późnej pory, na ulicach wciąż było pełno ludzi. Leia rozglądała się wokół, a jej oczy były rozszerzone. Vader uścisnął jej dłoń, jakby licząc, że w ten sposób doda jej otuchy.

Przeklęta Corellia. Trzeba będzie opuścić ją jak najszybciej. Niby dobrze, że panował taki tłum, przynajmniej dwójka obcych nie będzie się aż tak rzucała w oczy, ale równocześnie Vader dochodził do wniosku, że ten tłum go irytował.

Powoli zaczynało się ściemniać, co i tak nie przeszkadzało tłumowi rozlewać się w najlepsze po ulicach. Ktoś sprzedawał coś, zachęcając przechodniów głośnym głosem. Wysokie budynki zdawały się przesłaniać sobą słońce. Gdzieś nad nimi z wielką prędkością przejechał pociąg, nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę. Gdzieś indziej tworzył się nowy budynek, maszyny pracowały, nie przejmując się tym tworzonym hałasem. Jakiś droid przechadzał się po ulicy, jakiś bogaty mężczyzny kłócił się z kobietą, która mogła być równie dobrze jego żoną, co i kochanką.

Vader przyspieszył kroku, szukając jakiegoś miejsca, w którym mógłby zaczerpnąć informacji oraz przenocować. To było miasto, z całą pewnością musiał tu istnieć jakiś...

Czyjaś dłoń sięgnęła ku jego płaszczowi.

Vader zadziałał instynktownie. W jednej chwili kierował się przed siebie, pilnując, by nie zgubić córki, a w następnej puścił jej dłoń i złapał tę rękę, która już szukała jego pieniędzy. Bo zapewnie tego musiała szukać, sądząc po twarzy i oczach jej właściciela.

Był to chłopiec, ubrany w dość tanie ubrania, który teraz próbował się wycofać jak najszybciej, byle tylko nie zostać złapanym.

– Co ty robisz? – spytał Vader, a w jego głosie pojawiło się ostrzenie. – Nie uczyli cię, że nieładnie kraść?

Chłopiec nie odpowiedział. Ile mógł mieć? Nie wyglądał, by był o wiele starszy od Leii.

– Puszczaj mnie! – wrzasnął, po czym szarpnął ręką. Vader poluźnił uścisk, pozwalając dziecku się uwolnić. Leia spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.

Chłopiec od razu zaczął biec przed siebie, przepychając się wśród przechodniów, którzy po prostu go ignorowali. Najwyraźniej złodziejstwo było tutaj na porządku dziennym.

– Idziemy za nim! – syknął Vader do córki, łapiąc ją za dłoń i podążając za chłopcem.

Skoro dziecko kradnie, by przeżyć, musi mieć gdzieś kryjówkę. Tego typu dzieci wiele widzą. Może dowiemy się, gdzie można by tu w miarę tanio przenocować oraz jak się stąd wydostać.

– Ale czemu? – nie zrozumiała Leia, choć i tak pospieszyła za ojcem.

– Potem ci wytłumaczę!

Podążając za dzieckiem, skręcili w boczną uliczkę, wypadając na targ. Vader poszukał wzrokiem chłopca, ale ten już zniknął.

Sith zaklął w myślach.

Zgubili go.

– No i co teraz? – Leia spojrzała na niego z miną typu "a nie mówiłam, że to był głupi pomysł?".

Vader westchnął. Rodzona córka będzie sobie z niego żartować. 

– Teraz nic.

– Po co był ci ten chłopiec?

– Liczyłem, że nam pomoże.

– Taki złodziejaszek? – dziewczynka uniosła brew, wyraźnie nie dowierzając. – Niby dlaczego? Ty naprawdę wierzysz, że to by zadziałało?

– Mogłoby.

– Ale nie zadziałało.

Vader zacisnął zęby ze złością. Naprawdę, po co on zabierał ze sobą dziewczynkę? I po co mówił jej prawdę o sobie? Teraz Leia zdawała się wierzyć, że może sobie pozwalać na wszystko. W tym na kłótnię z nim.

– Słuchaj, dla twojej wiadomości...

Vader nie zakończył, bowiem w tej samej chwili rozległ się czyjś krzyk. Leia i Sith odwrócili się równocześnie w tamtą stronę. Jakaś tęgawa kobieta wrzeszczała słowa z tak mocnym akcentem, że ani ojciec, ani córka nie mogli rozpoznać słów. Przed nią zaś leżał chłopiec, ten sam, który próbował wcześniej okraść Sitha. Kulił się, próbując uniknął ciosów innego mężczyzny, który zapewnie był ochroniarzem kobiety.

– Chłopak ma dziś pechowy dzień – wymruczał Vader, po czym zerknął na córkę. – Leia, trzymaj się blisko mnie i nie oddalaj się, jasne?

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową, wyraźnie ciekawa, co wymyśli Sith.

Vader zaś zaczął zbliżać się do chłopca, kobiety i mężczyzny ze wściekłą miną.

– Ty! – wrzasnął, przykuwając spojrzenia zgromadzonych. Bez wahania podszedł do dziecka i zmusił je, by wstało. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nich ze zdumieniem. – Za kogo ty się masz?

– Co? – zdumiał się chłopiec, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy rozpoznał, kto go złapał.

– Wstyd! – podniósł głos Sith. – Wstyd i hańba! Co by matka pomyślała, jakby cię tak zobaczyła?! Okradać innych się zachciało! Mało ci w domu jedzenia?! Czegoś ci brakuje?!

– Puszczaj mnie! – krzyknęło dziecko, próbując się wyrwać, ale nie był w stanie. Kobieta, która wcześniej krzyczała, teraz przestała i patrzyła na nich, mrużąc oczy i próbując się zorientować, co się dzieje.

– Nie tym tonem, smarkaczu! – Vader trzepnął go dłonią w głowę. – Jaki przykład dajesz siostrze?! Czego ty chcesz jej uczyć?! Spuścimy cię z oczu na sekundę, a ten już okrada innych!

– To twój dzieciak? – spytał mężczyzna stojący przed kobietą.

– Niestety – skrzywił się Vader, po czym popchnął chłopca na ziemię. – Na kolana i przepraszać, bo obiadu jutro nie będzie!

Dziecko zrozumiało całą sytuację i zaczęło jęczeć:

– Ale ja nie chciałem! To był tylko jednorazowy wybryk! Ja przepraszam! – skulił się, zaczynając wyć.

Mężczyzna i kobieta cofnęli się z niesmakiem.

– Pilnuj swojego bachora lepiej! – krzyknął mężczyzna, po czym zaczął oddalać się z kobietą, wyraźnie nie chcąc spędzać tutaj ani chwili dłużej.

Vader pozwolił chłopcu wstać, po czym chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął w przeciwnym kierunku. Leia poszła na nimi, nie odzywając się, tylko obserwując małe przedstawienie, gdy chłopiec ciągle jęczał, że nie chciał, a Sith groził mu karą, która go spotka, gdy dotrą do nieistniejącego domu.

Gdy dotarli na skraj mniej uczęszczanej uliczki i nikt ich już nie obserwował, Vader puścił chłopca, który od razu cofnął się kilka kroków.

– O nie, nie, poczekaj chwilę – Sith zastąpił drogę chłopcu, by ten mu nie uciekł.

– Czego chcesz? – spytało dziecko buńczucznie. – Czemu mi pomagasz?

Vader wzruszył ramionami.

– Potrzebujemy noclegu.

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Wy dwoje?

– My dwoje – potwierdził Vader, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Jestem przekonany, że znasz jakieś miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy przenocować.

Dziecko zmarszczyło czoło.

– Wyglądacie mi na bogatych. Nie możecie iść do hotelu?

– Mamy pewnych... wrogów, którzy mogliby nas rozpoznać, gdybyśmy musieli się podpisać, płacąc za pokój.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, że ci wrogowie nie pójdą za wami?

– Nie pójdą – oznajmił z siłą Vader, po czym dodał trochę Mocy do swoich słów. – Potrzebujemy noclegu, na tylko jedną noc.

Coś w twarzy chłopca zmieniło się.

– Tylko jedna? – upewnił się. – I potem znikniecie?

– Jakby nas tutaj w ogóle nie było – zapewnił go Sith. – Nawet tego nie zauważysz.

– Prosimy – wtrąciła się Leia.

Chłopiec obejrzał ich uważnie.

– Jedna noc – zaznaczył. – I macie nikomu nie sprawiać kłopotów. Jakby co, nie znamy się.

Vader skinął głową na znak, że rozumie.

– Chodźcie – powiedział po chwili wahania chłopiec. – Znam pewne miejsce, gdzie moglibyście przenocować. 

\----

Plątanina ciemnych korytarzy z całą pewnością nie była dobrym miejscem do życia lub dorastania, ale Vader nie narzekał. Po prostu usiadł z boku, nakryty kapturem i przyglądał się, jak Leia rozmawia z innymi dziećmi. Najwyraźniej w tym miejscu zbierała się gromada sierot, które, nie mając rodziców, zostały zmuszone do stania się złodziejami, byle tylko przetrwać. Mało tego, z tego co Vader usłyszał, miejsce to podlegało lokalnemu władcy półświatka. A więc to oznaczało jedno: że lepiej, aby ta osoba się o nich nie dowiedziała.

Vader w milczeniu obserwował córkę. Zanim tutaj dotarli, przypomniał jej, by nie używała swojego prawdziwego imienia, a Leia usłuchała go. Teraz zaś rozmawiała z tutejszymi mieszkańcami, ciekawa, co robią i jak wygląda ich życie.

Mimo iż nie było to najprzyjemniejsze miejsce, Vader już dawno nie widział córki tak pełnej życia. 

Wolność dobrze na nią działa, pomyślał Vader, utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że jednak ucieczka od Imperium była dobrym pomysłem.

Zauważając, że Leii nic nie grozi, Sith uspokoił swój oddech i pozwolił Mocy przelewać się obok niego, delikatna i łagodna. Już od tak wielu lat nie czuł jej tak ciepłej i spokojnej.

Vader zamknął oczy, otwierając się na działanie Mocy. Cały czas wyczuwał córkę, jej rześką i jasną obecność, więc wiedział, że nic się jej nie stanie.

Powoli, powoli przed oczyma Vadera zaczęły się formułować obrazy z przeszłości. Raz jeszcze zobaczył swoją matkę, tamten dzień, gdy został uwolniony oraz gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał Padmé. Leia była jak jej matka – obie były pewne siebie i niosły ze sobą światło i siłę. Obie były takie czyste i niezbrukane przez ten świat.

A on ją, Padmé, skrzywdził. Tamtego dnia, na Mustafarze. Powiedziała, że przyszła go zobaczyć, że nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co mówią. Że mówili, że zabił dzieci.

Tak, teraz widział to jasno i wyraźnie. Pamiętał też tamtą noc, gdy uniósł swój miecz świetlny przeciwko dzieciom, które patrzyły na niego z nadzieją, że ich uratuje.

_Jak bardzo musiałem być zaślepiony, że uwierzyłem, że dzieciobójstwo uratuje Padmé?_

_Przecież ona tego nigdy nie pragnęła._

_Padmé nigdy nie była osobą, która poświęciłaby dzieci, aby samej żyć._

Realizacja przyszła nagle. Drgnął. Przez ten cały czas był głupcem, który działał zgodnie z wolą Palpatine. Do samego końca był tylko niewolnikiem. Nigdy im nie przestał być. Po prostu podążał za słowami Jedi, tak samo jak niewolnik wziął w sekrecie ślub, po czym dał się zniewolić słowom Palpatine. Pozwolił, by przyćmiły jego umysł.

Teraz słowa Padmé nabierały sensu.

Jakim był głupcem, że uwierzył, że mogłaby chcieć zabrać ze sobą Obi–Wana tylko po to, by tamten go zabił. Przecież ona próbowało przemówić mu wtedy do rozumu, uchronić go przed samym sobą.

A on ją zranił.

Zranił kobietę, która była jego całym życiem, dla której zabił niewinne dzieci – nie, to nie tak. Nie zabił tych dzieci dla Padmé. Zabił dla chorej myśli, że robi to dla niej.

A teraz, mimo wszystko, Padmé zachowała jego nazwisko. Czyżby nadal wierzyła, że może powrócić?

Co on właściwie robił, przez te długie siedem lat – teraz już prawie osiem?

Po prostu wykonywał rozkazy Imperatora, nie pytając, czy ma to jakikolwiek sens. Wykonywał rozkazy, bowiem tylko na tym się znał. Był bronią, która nigdy nie była wolna, nie tak naprawdę.

Jeszcze nigdy – do tej pory.

Miał tego dość.

_Już nigdy więcej nie chcę być czyimś narzędziem._

_Ani Rebeliantów, ani Republikanów, ani Jedi, ani Palpatine, ani Ciemnej Strony Mocy._

Jakim był głupcem, że pomyślał, że Ciemna Strona Mocy może kogoś ocalić? Teraz już wiedział, że tak nie jest. Po latach praktykowania technik Mrocznych Jedi i Sithów wiedział o tym doskonale.

Jednakże, czy Jasna Strony Mocy była lepsza?

Nie.

Jasna Strona była słaba. To dlatego setki, tysiące Jedi, dumna Świątynia Jedi upadli, pokonani przez dwójkę Sithów.

Więc dlaczego Moc na to pozwoliła, skoro miała kierować całym wszechświatem? Czy Moc nie powinna chcieć dobra? Dlaczego niby miałaby mieć dwie strony, dobrą i słabą oraz złą i silną?

Był to bezsens, którego nie rozumiał.

Jedi wierzyli, że był Wybrańcem. Że miał pokonać Sithów i przywróć Balans.

To był jeszcze większy bezsens. Dlaczego jakaś stara przepowiednia miałaby decydować o jego życiu? I dlaczego on miałby na to pozwolić?

Cóż, zapewnie nie otrzyma na to odpowiedzi. Nigdy nie otrzymywał odpowiedzi, nie, wtedy, gdy ich potrzebował.

Jedi nie zrobili dla niego nic, by był im wdzięczny. Nie potrafili obronić jego matki. Pozwolili jej cierpieć w niewoli przez lata – on jej pozwolił. Rozdzielili go z rodziną, z żoną i dziećmi. Pozwolili, by Luke umarł oraz by Leia została ranna. On na to pozwolił, ślepo wierząc w słowa Palpatine, że Padmé jest martwa. Mógłby ją zabić, nawet nie wiedząc o tym. Jedi woleli oskarżyć Ahsokę i od razu uznać za winną. Nic dziwnego, że Ahsoka wolała odejść z Zakonu.

Może i lepiej się stało, bo mógłby i ją wtedy zabić.

I zapewnie byłby ją zabił. Wszak skierował swój miecz przeciwko swemu mistrzowi. Przeciwko komuś, kto był dla niego jak brat, kto zawsze był przy nim. Tyle razy ratowali sobie nawzajem życie. Dlaczego nie potrafił mu zaufać? Być może wtedy by nie Upadł. Być może wtedy Obi–Wan potrafiłby uchronić go przed wizjami, które mogły, ale nie musiały się spełnić. Być może wtedy wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej.

Ale stało się tak, jak się stało i teraz był tutaj, na Corelli, wśród obcych dzieci. Dzieci, niewiele starsze od dzieci, które zabił.

Była to zbrodnia, którą będzie się na nim ciągnąć przez resztę życia. Tyle niewinnych osób zginęło z jego winy. Tyle dzieci płakało przez niego po stracie rodziców. Tyle rodzin zostało rozdzielonych.

I nie miał żadnych wymówek. To nie było tak, że sterowała nim Ciemna Storna Mocy. Może i był zaślepiony, ale to on zabił.

Być może zasługiwał na śmierć.

Ba, zapewnie na nią zasługiwał.

Ale nie miał prawa. Nie mógł tak po prostu umrzeć. Musiał wyszkolić Leię. Musiał ją ochronić i odnaleźć Padmé. Musiał oddać córkę matce, która tak mocno ją kochała. Musiał wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny.

Otworzył oczy, po raz pierwszy od lat nie czując nienawiści czy wściekłości. Leia zerknęła na niego z ciekawością, po czym wróciła po rozmowy.

Vader – nie, już nie, już nigdy więcej – uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, że dziecko jest bezpieczne i oparł się o wilgotną ścianę, pilnując córki w milczeniu.

Anakin Skywalker nawet się nie zorientował, gdy jego tęczówki zmieniły kolor ze złotego na błękitny. 

–––

Coś się zmieniło.

Zmarszczył brwi, po czym przerwał trening ze swoim młodym uczniem. Rozejrzał się, próbując wyczuć, co dokładnie się zmieniło.

Pozornie wszystko było takie, jakie było wcześniej. Jednakże coś było w tym wszystkim innego. Jeszcze nie mógł się domyślić, co, ale wyczuwał to.

Coś na skraju jego świadomości cicho, nieśmiało zapukało, jakby obawiając przykuć jego uwagę – bądź bojąc się, że zostanie odrzucone.

– Mistrzu? – jego uczeń spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, opuszczając swój drewniany miecz. – Coś się stało?

– Nie, nie – zaprzeczył, cały czas rozglądając się wokół. Moc wokół niego była niespokojna. Tak, coś się zmieniło w Mocy. Pytanie tylko, czy na gorsze, czy na lepsze.

Coś – ktoś? – kto chciał się z nim przywitać – przywitać? a może zrobić coś więcej? dać znak, że żyje? – cofnął się, jakby nigdy go tak nie było.

Kto to był? Kto chciałby zawiązać z nim jakąś więź, i dlaczego akurat teraz?

Zawiązać..? Zawiązać, czy też może...?

Obi–Wan Kenobi odrzucił od siebie te myśli. Pomedytuje nad tym później i może dowie się, co się stało.

Bo przecież to było niemożliwe, by...

– Wracajmy do treningu – powiedział.

––––

Coś było nie tak.

Poderwał się ze swojego snu, zaniepokojony. Takiego roztrojenia w Mocy nie czuł już od lat. Dotąd to on nią władał, to jemu podlegała ponad połowa wszechświata.

Jednak tym razem coś się wyślizgnęło z jego rąk.

Wyślizgnęło? Nie, to złe słowo. Raczej wyrwało. Uciekło. Wydostało się na wolność.

Nagła myśl sprawiła, że sięgnął przez galaktykę, szukając swojego ucznia, więzi, którą z nim dzielił. Zawsze był w stanie go wyczuć, jego nienawiść i złość.

Nic.

Więź została przerwana. I to nie przez niego, ale przez jego ucznia. Czyżby ten zginął? A może porzucił go?

W miejscu, gdzie był wcześniej jego uczeń, teraz ziała pustka, a on zrozumiał, że nieważne, czy ten go zdradził, czy też umarł, to i tak stracił ucznia. A to oznaczało, że będzie musiał znaleźć sobie nowego głupca.

Kto? Kto mógł być na tyle potężny, by zabić jego ucznia? I jak? I kto był na tyle głupi, by zrobić sobie wroga z Imperium?

Jeśli jednak... Jeśli jednak jego uczeń go zdradził, on poruszy niebo i ziemię, by zgładzić i ukarać zdrajcę.

Imperator Palpatine wstał, żwawiej niż by się wydawało, że był w stanie, patrząc na jego poskręcaną sylwetkę i skierował się w stronę interkomu.

– Połączcie mnie z Lordem Vaderem – rozkazał.

–––

Coś się stało.

Zatrzymała się w pół kroku, sprawiając, że osoba, która szła za nią, wpadła na nią.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała od razu, umykając w bok, myślami będąc w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Moc wokół niej aż drżała z ekscytacji.

Coś się stało. Coś ważnego, co mogło zmienić przyszłość świata.

I to przerażająco blisko jej.

Nieco niepewna, odważyła się skierować w tamtą stronę, nie wiedząc, czego ma się spodziewać. Spojrzała tam oczyma swojej duszy, swojego umysłu, po czym ruszyła przed siebie, szukając przyczyny tego nagłego poruszenia i zawirowania. Przemierzyła zimny świat pełen ciemności i lodu, cierpienia i bólu. Wszechświat jęczał, opanowany przez mrok. Był taki zimny, taki splugawiony, taki smutny, taki zniszczony i sponiewierany przez lata wojen.

Ale było też światło.

Na samym końcu, niewielkie, niemal niezauważalne, było światło.

I więź, stara, zardzewiała, ale tak bardzo znajoma.

Wyciągnęła ku niej swoje nieistniejące ręce, chcąc ją przywitać, pełna radości. Nie czuła tej więzi przez tyle lat. Po prostu pewnego dnia zapadła się sama w sobie, opanowana przez zimno i ciemność, a jej resztki przykryły się kurzem i pyłem. Myślała, że to była jej wina, że to dlatego, że odeszła z Zakonu.

Ale ona wciąż istniała.

Ktoś po drugie stronie wzdrygnął się, po czym powoli, ostrożnie, przywitał ją i zaakceptował. Więź uniosła się z gruzów, nadal krucha i łamliwa, ale pełna światła i ciepła. Ktoś po drugiej stronie zmienił się, coś w nim nieodwracalnie umarło, ale równocześnie coś w nim pozostało takie same.

Odbiła się od ściany, przy której się zatrzymała i pozwoliła się kierować Mocy, podążając za tą cienką, aczkolwiek nabierającą z każdą sekundą siły więzią.

Wiedziała kogo znajdzie na jej drugim końcu.

Ahsoka Tano wracała do domu.


	10. Chapter 10

Leia musiała się znudzić rozmową z innymi dziećmi, bowiem podeszła do ojca i usiadła obok niego. Nie odezwała się do niego przez dłuższą chwilę, podobnie jak i on nie zaczynał konwersacji z własnej woli.

– Hej, tato? – głos Leii zdawał się być niemal szeptem, gdy to ona jako pierwsza przerwała milczenie.

– Hm?

– Myślisz, że mama jest bezpieczna?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze Anakin. – Mam nadzieję, że tak. Kiedy chciałem ją znaleźć, nie byłem w stanie tego zrobić, ale to może być równocześnie dobry znak.

Leia spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Bo?

– Bo Imperium jej nie znajdzie. A więc będzie bezpieczna.

We wzroku dziewczynki pojawiło się zafascynowanie, gdy przyjrzała się mu uważniej.

– No co? – spytał Anakin, ni to zaczepliwie, ni to żartobliwie. – Wyrosła mi druga głowa lub rogi, że się tak na mnie patrzysz?

Pokręciła głową.

– Nie... To nie to – odpowiedziała. – Po prostu...

Nie dokończyła. Przyciągnęła kolana do brzucha, objęła je rękami i położyła na nich głowę, patrząc kątem oka na ojca.

– Masz inne oczy – powiedziała po jakimś czasie.

– Nie podobają ci się?

– Lulu miał takie same.

Nie lubiła wspominać o bliźniaku. Luke umarł z jej winy i ona o tym wiedziała.

– Zawsze się zastawiałam, dlaczego Lulu miał niebieskie oczy, a ja brązowe, jak mama – pociągnęła. – Teraz już wiem, czyje oczy miał Lulu.

W jej oczach zaczęły pojawiać się niechciane łzy, zamrugała więc szybko oczami, by je odgonić.

– Hej, tato? – rzuciła cicho. – Dlaczego nigdy nas nie szukałeś? Dlaczego nigdy cię nie było?

Odpowiedź nadeszła po dłuższej chwili, gdy już myślała, iż jej nie uzyska:

– Ponieważ powiedział mi, że nie żyjecie. Że to ja was zabiłem.

Oh.

Faktycznie.

Dawno temu, dawno, dawno temu, spytała go o coś podobnego. Wspominał jej o swojej żonie, ale wtedy nie miała pojęcia, że mówi o jej mamie.

– Mówiłem ci o moich wizjach, pamiętasz? – teraz to głos Anakina był cichy, jakby obawiał się własnych słów. – Wizjach, w których twoja mama, Padmé umierała. Imperator powiedział mi, że Ciemna Strona da mi moc, by ją ocalić. A ja naiwnie podążyłem za nim. Zdradziłem Jedi i pomogłem w ich eksterminacji. Kiedy Jedi się o tym dowiedzieli, wysłali mojego mistrza, by mnie zabił. Padme nie chciała tego i poszła mnie odnaleźć i przemówić mi do rozumu. Ale ja już wtedy przestałem myśleć logicznie. Ubzdurałem sobie, że mnie zdradziła. Rozpoczęła się walka między mną, a moim mistrzem–Jedi. Straciłem z oczu Padmé, straciłem z oczu wszystko, co dobre. A potem zacząłem przegrywać tamtą walkę.

Leia zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie zdecydowała się przerwać ojcu.

– Widzisz, powinienem wtedy umrzeć. Ale mój mistrz nie był w stanie mnie zabić. Byliśmy sobie bardzo blisko. Widział szaleństwo, które mnie ogarnęło, ale nadal wierzył, że da się mnie uratować.

Anakin westchnął ciężko.

– Moje wspomnienia z tamtego dnia są dość mocno pomieszane, ale wiem, że w pewnym momencie straciłem przytomność. Kiedy się obudziłem, był już przy mnie Imperator. Powiedział mi, że zabiłem Padmé i jej nienarodzone dziecko. A ponieważ kiedy po raz ostatni raz ją widziałem, leżała na ziemi, nieprzytomna... Uwierzyłem, że tak się stało.

Leii niespodziewanie zrobiło się żal tego mężczyzny, który siedział obok niej. Po jego głosie mogła wyczuć, że kochał – że nadal kocha – jej matkę. Oraz wyczuła tez jego rozpacz i przerażenie, gdy wierzył w to, że to on zabił Padmé.

– Mój mistrz musiał jakoś wydostać Padmé z tamtej planety – ciągnął Anakin. – Nie byłem tego świadomy. Padmé wychowała was, ciebie i Luke'a, z dala ode mnie. Ale to jest w porządku. Gdybym was wcześniej znalazł... Kto wie, jak to by się skończyło?

Anakin zerknął w bok, napotykając badawcze spojrzenie córki.

– Tak czy siak, teraz już nie musisz się niczego obawiać, Leia – odezwał się. – Mówiłem ci. Ochronię cię. Przy moim boku nic ci się nie stanie.

– Wiem – Leia uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Ufam ci.

Były to tylko dwa słowa, ale sprawiły, że Anakin poczuł ochotę, by także się do niej uśmiechnąć. Zaufanie. Kiedy ostatnio ktoś go obdarzył zaufaniem, takim pełnym, prawdziwym i szczerym?

– Dziękuję, Leia – wyszeptał.

Tkniętym nagłym impulsem delikatnie sięgnął po córkę i objął ją ramieniem, pozwalając jej wtulić się w niego. Leia nie sprzeciwiła się, jedynie przymknęła oczy z błogością. Nie miała pojęcia, co się z nią dalej stanie, ani gdzie będzie mieszkać. Wiedziała jednak tylko dwie rzeczy: że już nigdy nie wróci do Imperium oraz że jej ojciec będzie zawsze przy niej. Tyle wystarczyło, by poczuła się bezpieczna. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Razem znajdą mamę i staną się prawdziwą rodziną.

Anakin trwał tak przez dłuższą chwilę, nasłuchując się, jak oddech dziewczynki uspakaja się. Leia zasnęła.

Ale on nie mógł spać.

Ponieważ on wiedział, że nic nie będzie w porządku. W pełni świadomie zerwał więź z Palpatine, a więc ten musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Już niedługo Anakin i Leia staną się jednymi z najbardziej poszukiwanych osób w galaktyce. Nie mogąc zwrócić się o pomoc do Rebelii, która od razu wydałaby na niego wyrok śmierci, ojciec i córka znajdą się w niezłych tarapatach.

Ale on musiał wyszkolić Leię. Musiał ją wyszkolić, zadbać o nią, ponieważ obecnie było tak niewiele Jedi, ponieważ to była jego córka i musiała się nauczyć obronić samą siebie, jakby jego zabrakło.

Poza tym, powinni się pospieszyć.

Bowiem ona – Ahsoka, jego dawna uczennica – była tutaj. Jakimś cudem ich dawna więź ożyła, a on w przypływie idiotyzmu pozwolił jej na to. I teraz miał za swoje. Ahsoka była tutaj, na Corelli i próbowała do niego krzyczeć przez więź, wyczuć go. Niemal od razu, gdy tylko zorientował się, co zrobił, spróbował się od niej odciąć lub choćby wyciszyć więź. Jeśli Ahsoka go znajdzie... Jeśli dowie się, kim – czym – się stał... Anakin nie był gotowy, by się z nią spotkać. Nie był gotowy, by zobaczyć w jej oczach pogardę i przerażenie, gdy się zorientuje, co wyrabiał jej dawny mistrz.

Nie, Anakin i Leia z całą pewnością nie mogli się spotkać z Ahsoką.

– Wrócił! – dzieci obok nich spojrzały po sobie z ekscytacją. Anakin nie poruszył się ani o milimetr, ale zerknął na ponury korytarz, ciekawy, któż to przyszedł.

A potem go zobaczył.

Rozpoznał go od razu.

Był to ten chłopak z jego wizji. Z wizji, które zaczęły go nawiedzać, jeszcze zanim spotkał Leię. Jeszcze zanim zdecydował się opuścić Imperium. Jeszcze zanim w ogóle wszystko się zaczęło.

Oh, genialnie. Raz jeszcze jego wizje musiały się spełnić. I, patrząc na wiek chłopaka, ten miał umrzeć już niedługo.

Chłopak przywitał się z dziećmi, po czym szybko ruszył dalej korytarzem. Anakin delikatnie odsunął od siebie córkę, kładąc ją na ziemi, po czym, upewniwszy się, że nadal śpi, wstał i ruszył na chłopakiem.

_Skoro Moc pokazała mi tego chłopaka, to to musi coś znaczyć._

Nie było ciężko dogonić nastolatka, który zatrzymał się w jednym z bocznych korytarzy, po czym wpadł w objęcia ciemnowłosej dziewczyny. Anakin stanął za rogiem, niezauważony przez nich. Cóż, nie dziwił się temu, że nie wyczuli jego obecności, wszak młodzi byli bez dwóch zdań szaleńczo w sobie zakochani. Przez sekundę Anakin nie patrzył na dwójkę obcych mu osób, ale na siebie i Padmé w czasie Wojny Klonów. Oni także zachowywali się tak samo, tęskniąc za sobą i oczekując na spotkanie.

– Czekałam na ciebie, Han – wyszeptała dziewczyna, gdy tylko ich usta oddaliły się od siebie.

– Mam dobre wiadomości – odpowiedział chłopak, po czym pokazał ukochanej coś, czego Anakin nie był w stanie zobaczyć. – Patrz tylko na to.

– To..! – zachłysnęła się dziewczyna. Ściszyła głos. – To jest warte fortunę!

– Wystarczy, aby przekupić strażników przy terminalu i wydostać nas oboje z tej planety! – potwierdził Han. – Rozumiesz to, Qi'ra? W końcu będziemy wolni!

Ta krótka wymiana zdań wystarczyła Anakinowi, który wyłonił się zza rogu, pozwalając się zauważyć zakochanym. Qi'ra wzdrygnęła się, wyślizgując się z objęć Hana. Chłopak zaś momentalnie zasłonił sobą dziewczynę.

– Kim ty jesteś?

Anakin uniósł dłonie w uspokajającym geście.

– Przyjaciel – odpowiedział, po czym ściągnął kaptur, by młodzi mogli się mu przyjrzeć. – Słyszałem, że chcecie się wybrać do terminalu dla statków?

– I? – Han spojrzał na niego, jakby się zastawiając, by powinien już się na niego rzucić, czy poczekać na okazję, gdy ten się odsłoni.

– Mam dla was pewną ofertę.

– To znaczy? – z oczu Hana nie zniknęła podejrzliwość.

– Widzicie, ja też bym chciał się tam wybrać – Anakin nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia. – Weźcie mnie ze sobą do terminalu. Na miejscu się rozdzielimy i zapewnie już nigdy więcej się nie zobaczymy.

Han założył ręce na piersi.

– Sam mógłbyś się tam dostać.

– Wolę nie przyciągać niepotrzebnej uwagi, zresztą nie jestem sam. Potrzebuję transportu. I to możliwie jak najszybciej.

– Kto z tobą jest?

– Shmi. Moja córka.

Nad fałszywymi imionami zastawiali się trochę. Anakin zdecydował, że nada córce imię swojej matki, jako iż i tak niewiele osób miało pojęcie, do kogo należało to imię. Shmi Skywalker umarła już tyle lat temu, na pustynnym Tatooine. Imperium nie powinno zorientować się, kim tak naprawdę jest Leia. Zaś gdyby przypadkowo Padmé rzuciło się w uszy to imię, być może zaciekawi ją to na tyle, że zacznie szukać dziewczyny o takim samym imieniu jak jej teściowa.

Han i Qi'ra wymienili niepewne spojrzenia. Wyraźnie nie chcieli kolejnych osób.

– Mogę wam zapłacić za transport – powiedział w końcu niechętnie Anakin. Wolałby nie wydawać zbyt wiele. Nie miał pojęcia, czy będzie w stanie zarobić w najbliższym czasie, a potrzebował na życie. Pieniądze, które zabrał przez opuszczeniem Egzekutora, kiedyś się skończą.

Han skrzywił się.

– Słuchaj, ty cały...

– Jaden – przerwał mu Anakin. – Nazywam się Jaden.

To imię wymyśliła sobie Leia. Anakin nie wiedział, czemu akurat to, ale nie upierał się zbyt mocno.

– Dobra, Jaden, słuchaj. Nie przyjmujemy obcych tutaj. W ogóle, skąd ty się tutaj wziąłeś? Kim ty jesteś i czego tu szukasz?

– Han... – Qi'ra chwyciła chłopaka za ramię. – Spokojnie – spojrzała na Anakina. – Dlaczego zwracasz się z tym akurat do nas?

Skywalker wzruszył ramionami.

– Ponieważ potrzebuję transportu, a wy wyglądacie mi na takich, którym mógłbym zaufać.

– Czy Lady Proxima wie, że tutaj jesteś? – spytał Han.

– Nie – oparł lekko Anakin. – I liczę, że się nie dowie. To tylko jedna noc. Planuję jak najszybciej opuścić Corellię.

Han i Qi'ra raz jeszcze spojrzeli po sobie.

– Pieniądze się wam przydadzą podczas ucieczki, czyż nie? – rzucił Anakin, patrząc na nich uważnie. Po ich wzroku rozpoznał, że na poważnie zastawiają się nad przyjęciem jego oferty.

– Słuchaj, my...

Han nigdy nie zdążył dokończyć tego zdania, bowiem w tej samej chwili ktoś zaczął przechodzić obok nich. Anakin błyskawicznie zarzucił kaptur na głowę, po czym przytulił się do ściany.

Mieli towarzystwo.

– Ty, chłopcze, Lady Proxima cię wzywa – odezwała się jedna z osób, która Anakinowi od razu skojarzyła się, zapewnie słusznie, z tutejszym strażnikiem.

Qi'ra spojrzała z troską na ukochanego.

– Idę, idę – zawołał Han, a jego głos był fałszywie radosny.

Qi'ra podążyła za nim spojrzeniem, gdy chłopak ruszył do strażników. Anakin odczekał chwilę, aż Han oddali się, po czym odezwał się do dziewczyny:

– Moja oferta nadal jest aktualna. Przemyśl to.

Powiedziawszy to, wyminął nastolatkę i powrócił do swojego wcześniejszego miejsca. Z ulgą zauważył, że Leia nadal śpi i nic jej nie jest. Przykucnął przy niej i trącił ją lekko, by się obudziła.

– Wstawaj – wyszeptał. – Musimy iść.

Dziewczynka otworzyła oczy.

– Myślałam, że tutaj nocujemy – jęknęła.

– Ja też – przyznał Anakin. – Ale sytuacja się zmieniła. Powinniśmy jak najszybciej opuścić tę planetę.

Leia z niechęcią wstała, a jej ojciec odwrócił się w stronę Qi'ry, która przyglądała się im z pewnej odległości.

– A więc to jest twoja córka?

– Owszem. Qi'ra, poznaj Shmi. Shmi, to jest Qi'ra. Ona i jej przyjaciel pomogą nam dostać się do terminala.

– Ona nie wygląda mi na taką, co by to mogła zrobić – Leia zmrużyła oczy.

– Nigdy nie mówiłam, że wam pomożemy! – sprzeciwiła się w tym samym momencie Qi'ra.

Anakin westchnął.

Kobiety. Nigdy ich nie zadowolisz.

– Dobra, to ujmę to w inny sposób: mam nadzieję, że Qi'ra i jej przyjaciel nam pomogą.

– Ja i Han nie jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi – zauważyła Qi'ra.

– Ta pani patrzy na mnie w dziwny sposób – wtrąciła się Leia.

Obie dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie, mierząc się wzrokiem.

– Dla twojej wiadomości, moje oczy zawsze są takie same i...

Głośny krzyk gdzieś niedaleko przerwał Qi'rze w pół zdania. Cała trójka odwróciła się w stronę hałasu. Teraz do krzyku dołączyły wrzaski większej ilości osób oraz coś, co zabrzmiało jak wystrzał z pistoletu.

– Zaraz zrobi się nieprzyjemnie – uznał Anakin. Złapał córkę za rękę. – Idziemy, Shmi.

– Ale...

Nie czekając na reakcję Qi'ry, zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia z tunelu. Trudno, najwyżej Moc musiała zmienić swoje zdanie i ten cały Han w ogóle nie był ważny.

– Gdzie idziecie? – Qi'ra dołączyła do nich.

– Do wyjścia, chyba widać – odpowiedział Anakin. – Sam znajdę podwózkę.

Dziewczyna poszła za nimi, wyraźnie zaciekawiona. Gdy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz, wyprzedziła ich i zastąpiła im drogę.

– Przed kim wy tak w ogóle uciekacie?

– Przed kimś, kogo nie chcesz mieć jako wroga – odpowiedział Anakin.

– A mimo wszystko uważasz, że mógłbyś w to wszystko wplątać mnie i Hana? – uniosła głos. – Nie sądzisz, że może mamy dość własnych problemów?!

Skywalker zacisnął zęby, walcząc z pokusą, by po prostu uciszyć ją za pomocą Mocy raz na zawsze.

– Właśnie dlatego nie chcę mieć już z wami nic do czynienia – powiedział, mijając dziewczynę. To był głupi pomysł, sądzić, że Moc pokazała mu śmierć Hana z jakiegoś powodu i liczyć, że może uda się temu jakoś zapobiec. Bo przecież Padme przeżyła, czyż nie?

Qi'ra złapała go za ramię, przytrzymując go.

– Puszczaj mnie, dziecko. – Anakin nawet nie ukrywał furii, która go ogarnęła. Za kogo ona się uważała? Może i był do niej wcześniej miły i łaskawy, ale najwyraźniej był zbyt miłosierny. Różnili się. Ona była zwykłą sierotą z ulicy, która zapewnie nawet nie znała imion swoich rodziców. On zaś był drugą osobą w Imperium. 

Zaraz. Stop. 

_Nie._

_Już nie._

Anakin wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić. Skończył z tym, czyż nie? Zdecydował, że Imperium nie będzie rządzić jego życiem. Że nie da pomiatać sobie Ciemną Stroną Mocy. 

Qi'ra poluzowała uścisk, nieświadoma, jak bliska była śmierci. 

– Nie chciałam... – zaczęła, cofając się o krok.

Z tunelu rozległy się jakieś głośniejsze krzyki, co sprawiło, że odwrócili się w tamtą stronę. Han wybiegł ze środka, a za nim podążali strażnicy w podobnych strojach jak ci, którzy wcześniej po niego poszli.

Anakin zaklął w myślach.

To się nie zapowiadało zbyt kolorowo.

Qi'ra ruszyła się szybko, w stronę bocznego zaułka. Widząc, że strażnicy już wymierzają broń w nią oraz w Leię, Anakin nawet nie miał czasu, by po raz kolejny zakląć, tylko podążył za dziewczyną.

– Czemu za mną idziesz?! – wrzasnęła Corellianka, przemykając ulicami.

– Ponieważ chcieli we mnie strzelać?! – Anakin także podniósł głos. Skręcili w bok, po czym zatrzymali się. – Na co czekasz?

– Na Hana, a na kogo?! Nie zostawię go!

Leia ostentacyjnie wywróciła oczami.

– Coś ci się nie podoba? – Qi'ra spojrzała na nią z irytacją.

– Mnie? No coś ty! – udała zdumienie młoda Skywalkerówna.

Na szczęście dla Anakina, dziewczyny nie miały więcej czasu, by się kłócić, gdyż w tej samej chwili Han do nich dotarł.

– Widzę, że się dość tłoczno zrobiło – rzucił w biegu, nie zatrzymując się.

– Dołączyli się do nas – zareklamowała Qi'ra, podążając za nią. Anakin i Leia, nie mając zbytniego wyboru, zrobili to samo, co ona. – Co właściwie się stało?

– Powiedzmy, że Lady Proxima nie była zadowolona z moich ostatnich łupów. A raczej ich braku.

– Nie dałeś jej... – Qi'ra urwała, zerkając na towarzyszących im ojca z córką – sam–wiesz–czego?

– Po co? By mi to zabrała? – parsknął Han.

_Chyba polubię tego chłopaka,_ pomyślał Anakin.

Leia uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, choć zapewnie nie było jej do śmiechu.

– Jaki macie dalszy plan? – spytał były Sith, decydując się sprowadzić rozmowy na inne tory. Póki co właściwie tylko biegli przed siebie. Anakin pogratulował sobie pomysłu, by złapać kogoś, kto wychował się na Corelli. Gdyby był sam, mógłby się zgubić. – Jak chcecie się dostać do terminalu?

– Dlaczego miałbym zabierać do terminalu kogoś, kogo imion nawet nie znam?

– Ależ je znasz – Anakin posłał Hanowi pełne zdumienia spojrzenie. – Jestem Jaden, a to moja córka Shmi.

– I tak pewnie wkrótce to zapomnę.

– No i tak trzymać! – zaśmiał się Skywalker. – My zapomnimy o was, wy zapomnicie o nas, wszyscy będą zadowoleni!

Corellianin spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, po czym niespodziewanie się uśmiechnął.

– Powiedz mi to w chwili, gdy wszyscy dotrzemy bezpiecznie do terminalu.

Han zatrzymał się jak wryty.

– Nie tędy – syknął, zauważając, że zbliżają się do głównej ulicy i pokazując grupie, by zmieniła kierunek. – Musimy się dostać do jakiegoś pojazdu.

– Jesteś świadomy, że jeśli go ukradniesz, policja zacznie nas szukać? – spytała Leia.

– Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy, skarbie!

Przyspieszyli, dostrzegając w oddali kilka zaparkowanych pojazdów. Równocześnie za nimi rozległy się kroki strażników.

– Już są – syknął Han. – Idziemy! – pociągnął za sobą Qi'rę. Raz jeszcze zmienił kierunek, prowadząc ich w inną stronę.

Leia przyspieszyła, po czym potknęła się. Anakin przyklęknął przy niej, chcąc jej pomóc. Qi'ra zatrzymała się.

– Qi'ra? – Han spojrzał na nią. – Co jest?

– Leia, idziemy – ponaglił córkę Anakin.

Ale dziewczynka pokręciła głową.

– Coś się stało z moją protezą – wyszeptała. – Nie działa właściwie.

– Pokaż mi to – westchnął Anakin, prędko podnosząc nogawkę spodni dziecka. Dlaczego akurat teraz? Spochmurniał, widząc, że kilka śrubek nie trzymało się tak, jak powinno. W normalnych okolicznościach sam by to naprawił, ale teraz po prostu nie było na to czasu. – Jesteś w stanie chodzić?

– Wolno, ale chyba tak.

– Co się stało? – Qi'ra podeszła do nich, po czym złapała Leię za ramię, podciągając ją do góry. – Musimy iść.

Han zaklął głośno, wyciągając broń i stając obok nich.

– Idziecie czy nie?

– Idziemy – odpowiedziała Leia, stawiając pierwszy krok. Ponownie upadła. – Znowu! – w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. – Ja..!

Kroki przybliżyły się. Można było już zauważyć, że nie są to sługusy Lady Proximy, ale Imperialni żołnierzy. Co robili tutaj szturmowcy?

Anakin poczuł, jakby ktoś nagle uderzył go w brzuch.

Wiedział już, gdzie są. 

Moc wokół niego zawirowała, powietrze zgęstniało, a on ledwo zarejestrował, że pozwolił barierom, które nałożył na swoją więź z uczennicą, upaść. 

– Idźcie! – warknął Han, zajmując pozycję przed nimi. – Zanim będzie za późno!

– Przecież... – spróbowała zaprotestować Qi'ra.

– Już! – przerwał jej.

Anakin zbladł. Pamiętał to.

Jego wizja się spełniała.

Imperialiści wyciągnęli bronie w ich stronę. Anakin poczuł dziwną chęć, by użyć Mocy i pomóc chłopakowi. Wiedział jednak, że po pierwsze, nie byłoby to wskazane, bo Imperium od razu by wiedziało, gdzie jest. Oraz po drugie, śmierć Hana widział w wizji. Nie dało się jej uniknąć.

Qi'ra pociągnęła za sobą Leię, pomagając jej iść dalej.

Zaraz.

Coś było nie tak.

Wizja nie wyglądała dokładnie w ten sposób.

– Nie waż się umierać! – ostrzegła Hana, zanim zniknęła za rogiem.

On uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Jakbym miał zamiar to zrobić.

Anakin nie ruszył się z miejsca. Zamiast tego po prostu stanął obok Hana. W wizji nigdy nie widział samego siebie.

_Być może_ może coś zmienić.

– Mogłeś uciec – zauważył Han, mimo wszystko się uśmiechając. – Jesteś szalony?

Skywalker wziął głęboki oddech, sięgając po swój miecz świetlny. Wolałby go nie używać, gdyż był koloru czerwonego, koloru Upadłych Jedi i Sithów – ale tym wszak był, czyż nie?

Anakin wyciągnął więc swój blaster i wymierzył go w stronę Imperialistów. Przez chwilę jego oczy zalała czerwień, gdy poczuł znajome wołanie ciemności. To było tak proste. Mrok był tak potężny. Czemu chciał w ogóle go odrzucić? Nie da nikomu skrzywdzić córki, nawet, gdyby miał ponownie Upaść. Jeśli ceną za zachowanie jej życia miałoby być wrócenie do ciemności, niech i tak się stanie. 

Nie miał jednak okazji strzelić. 

– Jest to całkiem możliwe – oparł ktoś inny za niego. Ktoś, kto pojawił się za żołnierzami, radośnie włączając nie jeden, a dwa miecze świetlne. Mało tego, były one niecodziennego koloru. Białe. Kto posługiwał się białym mieczem świetlnym?

Anakin zamrugał oczami, gdy postać kobiety przegoniła mrok, który zaczął się wokół niego zbierać. Momentalnie dopadła go fala niezadowolenia i wstydu, że jeszcze chwila, a ponownie pozwoliłby sobie się pogrążyć w ciemności. 

Prawie osiem lat życia w świecie bez Jedi zrobiło swoje. Żołnierze nie mieli szans w porównaniu do kobiety używającej Mocy, by się wesprzeć w walce oraz poruszającej się szybciej, niż Imperialiści byli w stanie zareagować.

Han otworzył szeroko oczy, obserwując jak żołnierze Imperium padają po kolei z rąk jednej jedynej osoby. Anakin nie czekał na cud, tylko zaczął strzelać, pomagając kobiecie. Wiedział, instynktownie wiedział, jakie będą jej kolejne ruchy oraz gdzie może strzelić, by jej przypadkowo nie zranić.

Gdy sytuacja była już opanowała, ta wyłączyła swoje miecze świetlne, schowała je szybko i uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

– Chyba należą mi się podziękowania, czyż nie, Rycerzyku?

Anakin nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od odwzajemnienia uśmiechu.

– W twoich snach. Mogłaś być już tutaj dużo wcześniej. Spóźniłaś się, Smarku.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahsoka Tano sama nie wiedziała, co myśleć o sytuacji, w której się znalazła. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że udało jej się w końcu spotkać z byłem mistrzem, ale z drugiej... Cóż, była na niego lekko zła. Najpierw odnawia z nią więź, po czym się odcina, a potem zmienia zdanie i jednak pozwala się jej wyczuć. Poza tym, jak już go znalazła, co się okazało? Że się wplątał w kłopoty, wokół niego aż szerzy się od mroku i ścigają go Imperialiści.

_No oczywiście._

_Jakżeby inaczej._

Na ustach Anakina pojawił się uśmiech, ten sam znajomy, pewny siebie uśmieszek, gdy miał czelność oskarżyć ją, że się spóźniła. Ahsoka w pierwszym odruchu miała ochotę podbiec do niego i zrobić coś – albo rzucić mu się w objęcia, albo przywalić mu w tę pustą łepetynę za to, że tak nagle zniknął i że nawet nie próbował się z nią skontaktować.

Ale nie mieli na to czasu.

– Znajoma? – odezwał się chłopak stojący ramię w ramię z Anakinem. Gdzieś zza rogu wyjrzały inne osoby. Dwie dziewczyny, jedna będąca jeszcze dzieckiem.

– Niestety – odpowiedział Anakin, wzdychając teatralnie. – Skąd się tu wzięłaś, Smarku?

Ahsoka milczała przez chwilę, po czym zbliżyła się do niego. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez, które zaczęły się formować w jej oczach.

– Myślałam, że cię zabito – wyszeptała, obejmując swojego mistrza i ściskając go mocno, jakby nie miała zamiaru go już nigdy puścić. – Przez ten cały czas...

Anakin zesztywniał w jej objęciach, po czym odwzajemnił uścisk. Ahsoka pozwoliła sobie na chwilę zapomnienia.

– Tęskniłam za tobą – wyznała. – Wybijano nas jednego po drugim. Myślałam, że ty też padłeś ofiarą czystek.

Coś w postawie jej mistrza się zmieniło na te słowa, ale Ahsoka zdecydowała się tym nie przejmować.

– Em, Ahsoka? – odezwał się po chwili Anakin, a w jego głosie nie było już tego rozbawienia i radości, które słyszała wcześniej. – Porozmawiamy na ten temat później, dobrze? Na razie mamy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

Togrutanka odskoczyła od niego gwałtownie, rozglądając się wokół. Trzy pary zaciekawionych oczu patrzyły na nią, podążając za każdym jej gestem.

– Oh, racja.

– Jak to zrobiłaś? – spytała starsza z dziewcząt. – Czy ty jesteś...?

– Jedi? – dokończyła za nią Ahsoka, zerkając kątem oka na Anakina. Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami, jakby mówiąc jej, że to jej decyzja, czy chce im powiedzieć, czy nie. – To długa historia, ale nie. Jestem jedynie czuła na Moc.

– Naprawdę wierzysz w taką bzdurę? – wtrącił się chłopak.

– Han! – zganiła go dziewczyna.

– No co? – Han spojrzał na nią z irytacją. – Mówię to, co myślę. Serio, ta babka będzie teraz bredzić o tej całej Mocy, gdy jesteśmy w tarapatach?

– Hej, przed chwilą widziałeś, jak walczyłam używając Mocy! – zaprotestowała Ahsoka. – I mimo to mi nie wierzysz?

– To były jakieś sztuczki – uparł się Han.

Anakin odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

– Może pogadamy o tym w lepszych okolicznościach? – zaproponował. – Naprawdę powinniśmy się już ruszyć. Zapomnieliście, że jesteśmy ścigani?

– Nawet nie spytam, w coś ty się znów wplątał... – wymamrotała pod nosem Ahsoka, patrząc z ciekawością na najmłodszą z osób, niską dziewczynkę, która schowała się przed jej spojrzeniem na Anakinem. To była to samo dziecko, które było z nim na statku. A więc Anakin faktycznie przygarnął nowego ucznia. Czy Ahsoka powinna się czuć zazdrosna?

– Lepiej nie pytaj – poradził jej Anakin, chowając swój blaster pod płaszczem i przechodząc do rzeczy. – Zmierzaliśmy do terminalu. Mamy zamiar się wydostać z Corelli. A ty?

– Chciałam się z tobą spotkać – odpowiedziała po prostu Togrutanka. – Dlatego też...

– Słuchajcie, cieszę się, że się spotkaliście i w ogóle, ale jeśli będziemy tutaj stać i gadać, Lady Proxima nas znajdzie – przerwała jej ludzka dziewczyna.

– Qi'ra ma rację – poparł ją Han. – Jeśli nie macie żadnego statku kosmicznego, to my się od was odłączamy i idziemy do terminalu. Im dłużej rozmawiamy, tym większa szansa, że domyślą się, co mamy zamiar zrobić.

Qi'ra. A więc tak było tej dziewczynie. Ahsoka spojrzała na swojego byłego mistrza, po czym rzuciła:

– W takim bądź razie musimy się pospieszyć.

– Widziałem w okolicy kilka porzuconych skuterów. Mogą się przydać – powiedział Anakin, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk, który Ahsoka rozpoznała od razu. Skywalker miał jakiś pomysł i to był jeden z tych planów, które zazwyczaj obejmowały zostanie złapanym bądź z trudem uniknięcie śmierci, a równocześnie jakimś cudem zawsze się udawały.

Ahsoka czuła, że nie polubi tego planu.

––––

Han polubił plan swojego nowego znajomego.

Plan był prosty – ukraść kilka skuterów, zignorować policję, która zapewnie zaczęłaby ich za to ścigać – za kradzież bądź za kilkukrotne przekroczenie prędkości – a następnie podjechanie pod sam terminal, porzucenie skuterów i wproszenie się na czyjś statek kosmiczny, bo przecież "czymś musimy się przemieszczać, czyż nie?".

Oczywiście, jak zostało przewidziane w planie, przy okazji zostali zauważeni przez policję, ale udało im się ich z łatwością zgubić. Najwyraźniej Jaden i jego tajemnicza znajoma uwielbiali łamać przepisy drogowe. A Han, no cóż, nie był gorszy.

I być może właśnie dlatego dostanie się do terminalu przyszło im z łatwością. Han osobiście wolałby być tutaj tylko z Qi'rą, ale nawet nie chciało mu się narzekać. Kobieta–"nie–jestem–Jedi" mimo wszystko pomogła im. I najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru ich zostawiać. Hana lekko ciekawiło, skąd znała Jadena oraz skąd, ze wszystkich możliwych planet, nie–Jedi wzięła się akurat tutaj, ale nad tym zastanowi się później.

– Spróbujcie się nie rzucać w oczy, ładnie proszę – odezwał się Jaden, zsiadając ze skutera i pomagając zejść córce. Shmi rzuciła mu pełne oburzenia spojrzenie mówiące "nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy", a on tylko się do niej uśmiechnął, biorąc ją w ramiona. Hanowi wydawało się być to przesadą, ale może faktycznie coś nie tak było z dziewczynką, biorąc pod uwagę jej wcześniejsze problemy ze wstaniem oraz że Jaden niósł ją też, gdy zmierzali do skuterów. – Może ta cała Proxima jeszcze nie wie, że tu jesteśmy.

– Postawiliśmy na nogi połowę tutejszej policji – mruknęła kobieta–nie–będąca–Jedi, zarzucając na siebie kaptur. – Ciężko by było, by nie wiedziała.

– Oj tam, oj tam – zblazował Jaden.

Han uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Może i dzieliła ich ponad dekada, ale naprawdę zaczynał lubić mężczyznę i jego nastawienie do życia.

Aczkolwiek, prawdą było to, że byli w tarapatach.

Cóż, ciężko by było, by w nich nie byli.

Togrutanka, która się do nich przyczepiła, wywróciła oczami.

– Tylko nie przychodź do mnie potem z reklamacjami, Rycerzyku – zastrzegła, kierując się w stronę terminalu.

Uśmiech zniknął z ust Hana, gdy ten spoważniał. Pozostała ostatnia przeszkoda, a potem on i Qi'ra będą wolni – i to tak naprawdę.

\---

Qi'ra nie była zadowolona z sytuacji, w której się znalazła.

Miała być ich tylko dwójka, a nie piątka. Dobra, może i tamta Togrutanka mogła się im przydać, Shmi była na swój sposób urocza, a Jaden złapał dobry kontakt z Hanem, ale mimo wszystko, była ich piątka. Im więcej osób, tym ciężej uciec.

Cóż, tak przynajmniej myślała Qi'ra do chwili, gdy podeszli do statku stojącego na uboczu. Nie–Jedi i Jaden wymienili spojrzenia, popatrzyli na siebie przez dziwnie długą chwilę. Togrutanka uśmiechnęła się nagle do własnych myśli, Jaden pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym we dwoje ruszyli, by porozmawiać z właścicielem statku, nie zamieniając ze sobą ani jednego słowa. 

Te kilka minut, gdy ich nie było, Qi'ra mogłaby zaliczyć do jednych z najbardziej stresujących w jej życiu. Stała obok Hana i Shmi, próbując nie wyglądać za zbyt zestresowaną i nie rozglądać się wokoło, czy straż już się zbliża, czy jeszcze nie. Wiedziała, że jeśli zostaną chwytani, to jej życie zamieni się w piekło.

– Więc, przed kim i dlaczego uciekacie? – obok niej Han zagadywał Shmi. Dziewczynka siedziała od ścianą, nerwowo bawiąc się rąbkiem płaszczu.

– Przed Imperium – odpowiedziało po prostu dziecko.

Han zagwizdał pod nosem, ale Qi'ra nie była zaskoczona. Tego właśnie się spodziewała.

– Coście im zrobili?

– Ja nic.

– A twój tato?

Shmi podniosła wzrok na Hana, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, czy może mu zaufać.

– To nie powinno cię interesować – powiedziała.

– Przecież cię nie wydam! – Han uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. – Jesteśmy sojusznikami, no nie?

– Na razie.

– Shmi ma rację – odezwała się Qi'ra. Dziewczynka zerknęła na nią z zaskoczeniem, więc Corellianka kontynuowała myśl: – Nie powinno się ufać komuś ot tak. Może i jesteśmy póki co sojusznikami, ale wkrótce się rozstaniemy. My mamy swoje priorytety, wy macie swoje. Han, nie wpędzaj Shmi w kłopotliwą sytuację. Jeśli ona i jej ojciec będą chcieli się z nami podzielić swoją historią, zrobią to.

Han westchnął ciężko.

– Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem. Chciałem być tylko miły.

Qi'ra spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Chłopak zauważył to i objął ją ramieniem.

– Hej, nie złość się, kochana – wyszeptał. – Nie chcę dla niej źle.

Qi'ra wywróciła oczami, ale uległa i oparła głowę na ramieniu chłopaka, pozwalając, by jego dłoń zaczęła mechanicznie gładzić jej włosy.

– Wszystko będzie w porządku – odezwał się Han, całując dziewczynę w policzek. – Obiecuję ci. Już niedługo się stąd wydostaniemy, we dwoje.

Corellianka rozluźniła się w objęciach chłopaka. Chciała w to uwierzyć. Chciała uwierzyć, że będzie czekać ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Tak właśnie znaleźli ich kobieta–nie–Jedi i Jaden.

– Galaktyka do zakochanej pary, właśnie zdobyliśmy statek – odezwała się Togrutanka.

Qi'ra niechętnie wyślizgnęła się z objęć Hana. Jaden podszedł do córki i wziął ją w ramiona. Jego przyjaciółka–nie–Jedi lekko zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się im i wyglądając, jakby miała co najmniej milion pytań, ale nie skomentowała tego faktu.

– Chodźmy – zakomenderował Han.

I był to naprawdę dobry pomysł, bowiem, choć nikt z tej piątki nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, w tym samym czasie do terminalu weszła grupka osób zatrudnionych przez Lady Proximę, poszukując zbiegów. W chwili, gdy Ahsoka wskazała na ich statek, grupa ta dotarła do kontroli podróżujących i zaczęła rozglądać się wokół. Jeden z poszukujących nawet zaproponował, by skierowali się w stronę prywatnych statków, ale jego propozycja została zignorowana.

Ostatecznie tego dnia nikt nie został złapany i nikt nie został na Corelli.

–––

Ponieważ kapitan statku, którym lecieli, nie był zbyt towarzyski, Ahsoka w końcu znalazła czas, by porozmawiać ze swoim dawnym mistrzem. Qi'ra i Han usiedli z boku, szepcąc coś do siebie, zatopieni we własnym świecie.

– Więc – odezwała się Ahsoka, lustrując z góry na dół Anakina i dziewczynkę, która zapewnie była jego uczennicą. Skywalker wyprosił wcześniej od nietowarzyskiego kapitana statku skrzyneczkę z narzędziami i teraz zajmował się nastrajaniem protezy nogi dziecka. Dopiero teraz Ahsoka zorientowała się, co było nie tak z dzieckiem.

Na Moc, ta dziewczynka, mogąca mieć, ile – siedem? osiem? – lat, miała protezę nogi! Mało tego, po prawej stronie jej twarzy przebiegała ledwo widoczna blizna. Co mogło się jej stać? Dlaczego takie małe dziecko zostało wplątane w walki?

– Co "więc"? – spytał Anakin, nie odrywając wzroku od nogi dziecka. – Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę, Leia.

Leia. A więc tak było na imię dziewczynce.

– Przecież się nie ruszam – dziecko wywróciło oczami.

Ahsoka nachyliła się nad nim.

– Kim jesteś? – spytała z ciekawością. – Ja jestem Ahsoka Tano. Byłam padawanką Anakina.

Oczy Leii rozbłysły zafascynowaniem.

– Naprawdę? A więc ty też jesteś Jedi? Będziesz mnie uczyć?

Ahsoka zerknęła z dezorientacją na swojego byłego mistrza.

– Anakin cię nie uczy?

– Uczy, ale głównie lewituję jabłka albo ćwiczymy barierę mentalną. Nie chce mnie nauczyć niczego przydatnego i powiedział, że nie weźmie mnie na padawankę.

– Dlaczego? – zdumiała się Ahsoka. – Przecież...

– Ahsoka, to nie tak – wtrącił się Anakin. – Mogę nauczyć Leię podstaw, ale obawiam się ją dalej szkolić. Właściwie... – spojrzał na swoją byłą uczennicę z namyśleniem – skoro już tu jesteś, może chciałabyś wziąć ją jako padawankę?

– Ja? – zdumienie Ahsoki tylko się powiększyła. – Rycerzyku, mam ci przypomnieć, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nigdy nie zostałam Jedi? Opuściłam Zakon, pamiętasz?

– Nie chcę żadnego innego nauczyciela! – zaprotestowała Leia. – Nikt nie będzie lepszy od ciebie, tato!

– Właśnie, mała ma rację i..!

Ahsoka urwała.

_Tato?_

– Anakin – odezwała się cicho. – Kim jest dla ciebie to dziecko?

Skywalker zamrugał oczami.

– Moją córką, oczywiście – odparł, po czym zmarszczył brwi. – Zaraz, to ty nie wiedziałaś?

– Ty masz córkę?! – podniosła głos Ahsoka. Anakin prędko doskoczył do niej i przykrył jej usta dłonią.

Uspokój się, Smarku, powiedział jej przez ich więź. Zaraz cię wszyscy usłyszą.

Ahsoka wyrwała się i spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Ty masz córkę? – powtórzyła, ciszej. – Jak? Z kim? Od kiedy? Dlaczego? Czy ty wiesz, że mogłeś zostać za to wyrzucony z Zakonu? I dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiedziałam?

– Wyrzucony? – Leia powiodła wzrokiem między nimi. – Dlaczego?

– Mówiłem ci, Jedi zakazali się przywiązywać – odparł Anakin, brzmiąc, jakby był zmęczony. – Ahsoka, Leia jest córką moją i Padmé.

– Padmé?! – powtórzyła Togrutanka. – Padmé, w sensie, że tej Padmé? Padmé Amidaly? Pani senator Padmé Amidaly?

– Tak, tej Padmé – westchnął Anakin. – Wzięliśmy ślub tuż przez rozpoczęciem Wojny Klonów.

– Przez całą wojnę byłeś żonaty, a ja nic o tym nie wiedziałam?! – Ahsoka znowu podniosła głos, po czym ściszyła ton, słysząc syk swojego byłego mistrza. – Dlaczego nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?

– Chciałem. Naprawdę chciałem – Anakin wyglądał, jakby naprawdę było mu przykro z tego powodu. – Nigdy nie chciałem się oszukiwać, Smarku. Ale po prostu nie mogliśmy ci powiedzieć. Musieliśmy zachować to w tajemnicy. Mieliśmy zamiar ci powiedzieć, gdy się wojna skończy. Ale potem... Wiesz, wszystko diabli wzięli.

Spochmurniał. Ahsoka pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Mogłeś mi powiedzieć. Nikomu bym nie powiedziała.

– Przepraszam – Anakin spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Powinniśmy ci powiedzieć. Myślałem o tym wiele razy, ale nigdy nie mogłem się na to zdobyć. Bałem się, jak zareagujesz. Przepraszam.

Ahsoka wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić.

– Nie... Jest w porządku – odezwała się po chwili. – Rozumiem, dlaczego milczeliście.

Jej był mistrz uśmiechnął się do niej słabo, jakby na siłę.

– Dziękuję, Ahsoka.

– Cóż, mogłeś mi powiedzieć to wcześniej – rzuciła Togrutanka. – Ale rozumiem. Naprawdę rozumiem wasze zachowanie.

Przerwała.

– Właśnie, gdzie jest teraz Padmé? Czemu nie ma jej z tobą? I coście robili na statku Imperium? O co chodziło z tą całą szopką "nie mogę latać, ratunku"? Wiem, że rozbiłeś ten statek celowo. Nie wmówisz mi, że tak nie było. Znam twoje umiejętności. Statek nie był na tyle uszkodzony, by mógł ci sprawiać kłopoty. Ale ty wylądowałeś tak, by go rozbić, mało tego, w pobliżu bazy Rebeliantów. W co ty grasz, Anakin?

Jej były mistrz spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej, a jego oczach pojawił się smutek i... strach? Czemu obawiał się o tym rozmawiać?

– To... Naprawdę długa historia. Wolałbym ci ją opowiedzieć na osobności. Leia, z twoją nogą jest już w porządku. Mogłabyś przez chwilę zająć się sobą? Nie wiem, polewitować jabłka albo pomedytować?

– Ale to jest nudne! – jęknęła dziewczynka. – Wolę zostać i porozmawiać z tą śmieszną panią!

– Co jest we mnie śmiesznego? – oburzyła się Ahsoka.

– Twoje włosy. I twoja twarz.

– Z taką się urodziłam!

– Leia. – W głosie Anakina pojawiło się ostrzeżenie. – Zajmij się sobą przez chwilę. To będzie rozmowa między dorosłymi.

Dziewczynka niechętnie podniosła się.

– Zawsze tak jest – mruknęła, niezadowolona. – Leia, siedź cicho. Leia, nic nie mów. Leia, zajmij się sobą. Leia, nie komentuj.

– Proszę. – Słowo to wyrwało się z ust Anakina jakby na siłę.

Leia nachmurzyła się.

– A potem będziesz chciał, bym z tobą ćwiczyła – burknęła. – Nie chcę być sama.

– Nie będziesz – obiecał jej ojciec. – Poproś Hana lub Qi'rę by się z tobą pobawili. Dobrze? Ahsoka nigdzie się nie wybiera, jak wróci, to nadal tu będzie. Będziesz mogła z nią porozmawiać o czym tylko chcesz.

Leia prychnęła.

– Robię to jeden jedyny raz – zastrzegła. – Ale potem pokażesz mi swoje śmieszne miecze. Tato nigdy nie pokazuje mi swojego.

– Mam powody, Leia. – Ton Anakina jasno świadczył o tym, że ma dosyć tej przepychanki. Jego głos nabrał siły i coś w nim sprawiło, że Ahsoka odniosła wrażenie, że nie chciałaby z nim się teraz kłócić. Było w nim coś niebezpiecznego, coś dzikiego i nieprzyjemnego. Leia już otwierała oczy, by zacząć się kłócić, ale sama musiała też wyczuć ten szczególny ton w jego głosie. W jej oczach pojawiło się coś do złudzenia przypominające strach. Opuściła szybko głowę. – Idź, Leia. Już.

Rozkaz.

Suchy i pozbawiony uczuć rozkaz. Ton głosu osoby, która przywykła do tego, by jej słuchano. Ton osoby, która nie przyjmowała odmowy.

– Dobra, pokażę ci – Ahsoka spróbowała załagodzić sytuację. – Tylko później, dobrze?

Leia kiwnęła głową, po czym w końcu oddaliła się, szybciej, niż normalnie. 

Ahsoka zerknęła na swojego byłego nauczyciela.

– Nie było powodu, by tak na nią naciskać – odezwała się, ale jej głos był coraz cichszy, gdy zauważyła spojrzenie Anakina. W jego oczach błyskała złość, wściekłość i... tak, dobrze zobaczyła, mrok.

To spojrzenie nie spodobało się Ahsoce. Przez chwilę nie rozpoznała swojego mistrza. Przec chwilę na poważnie się go obawiała. Miała wrażenie, że Anakin jest zdolny do wszystkiego.

– Rycerzyku?

Anakin zamrugał oczami, podnosząc na nią spojrzenie. Jego wzrok złagodniał.

– Wybacz, Ahsoka – odezwał się, a jego głos znowu był taki zmęczony, taki stary. – Mam... problemy z kontrolowaniem swojego gniewu. Nie... Nie przywykłem do... – pokręcił głową, jakby szukając właściwych słów. – Po prostu... Wiele się wydarzyło, od kiedy opuściłaś Zakon. Wiele złych rzeczy. Popełniłem wiele złych wyborów i moi bliscy zapłacili a to wielką cenę. I jest to tylko moja wina, a ja wciąż mam problemy ze sobą.

Ahsoka nie miała pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć.

– Co się stało? – wyszeptała.

– Nie spodoba ci się to, co usłyszysz – ostrzegł ją Anakin. – I to bardzo.

Togrutanka wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Powiedz mi wszystko – poprosiła.

Anakin spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i kiwnął głową.

– Na samym początku musisz wiedzieć, że wszystko zaczęło się dużo wcześniej – odezwał się cicho Anakin. – Jeszcze przez rozpoczęciem Wojny Klonów.

Ahsoka zamrugała oczami. Dlaczego chciał zacząć od czegoś takiego?

– Jak wiesz, zostałem przyjęty przez Jedi później niż inne dzieci. Byłem w stanie pamiętać moją matkę. Tęskniłem za nią, ale Jedi powiedzieli mi, że powinienem o niej zapomnieć. Nie byłem w stanie. A potem zacząłem śnić o jej śmierci. Próbowałem to ignorować, ale w końcu się przemogłem. Ruszyłem jej pomóc... Ale byłem za późno. Jakiś czas przed moim przybyciem została porwana przez Ludzi Pustyni. Kiedy ją znalazłem...

Urwał. W jego oczach pojawił się smutek i dawna nienawiść.

– Oni ją torturowali, Ahsoka – powiedział z zacięciem. – Umarła w moich ramionach. Moja wizja się spełniła. Nie mogłem tego zatrzymać. Byłem wtedy taki wściekły... – spojrzał na swoje ręce, ale jego oczy zdawały się patrzeć w zupełnie inne miejsce. – Wymordowałem ich wtedy wszystkich. Cały obóz. Pozwoliłem, by nienawiść mnie ogarnęła. Nie miało dla mnie znaczenia, czy są to kobiety, czy dzieci. Wyrżnąłem ich wszystkich jak zwierzęta, bo tym dla mnie byli.

Ahsoka zbladła gwałtownie. Nigdy o tym nie słyszała.

– Kiedy po tym myślałem, czułem do siebie obrzydzenie – ciągnął Anakin. – Ale równocześnie... Na Moc, to było takie przyjemne uczucie. Zasługiwali na śmierć. A więc to było sprawiedliwością im ją dać.

Togrutanka pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Powiedziałeś o tym komuś? – odważyła się spytać.

– Tylko Padmé. Oraz... Kanclerz jakimś cudem o tym wiedział.

– Kanclerz? Palpatine? – Ahsoka uniosła brwi.

– Dokładnie – potwierdził Anakin. – Uważałem go za przyjaciela. Ufałem mu.

Skywalker nabrał głębszego oddechu.

– Trzy lata później, pod sam koniec Wojny Klonów, Padmé powiedziała mi, że jest w ciąży. To było już po tym, jak opuściłaś Zakon. Byłem taki szczęśliwy i dumny. Czekałem tylko na koniec wojny, by opuścić Zakon i założyć prawdziwą rodzinę z Padmé. Ale... wtedy ten koszmar ponownie się zaczął.

W oczach Anakina Ahsoka zobaczyła stary ból i strach.

– Miałem wizje, w których Padmé umierała. Przy porodzie. To było przerażające. Tak się bałem, że stracę nie tylko ją, co i dziecko. Chciałem jakoś temu zaradzić. Padmé zapewniała mnie, że nie umrze przy porodzie, ale ja wiedziałem, że moja wizja się spełni. Że muszę coś zrobić. Zwróciłem się do mistrza Yody, ale ten tylko powiedział mi, że przyszłość zawsze jest w ruchu i że jeśli jest jej przeznaczona śmierć, to tak powinno się stać. Nie mogłem tego zaakceptować. Ona była całym moim światem, Ahsoka. Była dla mnie wszystkim. Kochałem ją nad życie. Nie było nic, czego bym dla niej nie zrobił.

I wtedy Ahsoka to usłyszała. Tę miłość w jego głosie, ten specyficzny ton, którym wymawiał imię żony.

Oraz coś jeszcze. Jakiś smutek, żal.

– Co się stało? – odezwała się cicho.

Anakin zawahał się.

– Nie wiem, czy chcesz słyszeć resztę – powiedział. – Teraz będzie tylko gorzej. Zapewnie stracisz do mnie resztki szacunku, który do mnie masz. Zrobiłem wiele niewybaczanych rzeczy.

– Nic nie może sprawić, bym cię opuściła – stwierdziła z pewnością Ahsoka.

Po wzroku Anakina wiedziała, że jej nie uwierzył.

– Nie składaj obietnic, których nie będziesz w stanie dotrzymać. Jeszcze nic o mnie nie wiesz, Ahsoka. Nie masz pojęcia, co robiłem przez ostatnie lata, ile osób skrzywdziłem.

Otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, by zaprzeczyć, ale on tylko podniósł dłoń.

– Proszę... Daj mi skończyć. Będziesz mnie mogła nienawidzić do woli, gdy opowiem ci wszystko.

I to właśnie sprawiło, że Ahsoka przestała być już taka pewna, czy chce znać całą historię. On był taki przekonany, że go porzuci, gdy tylko się wszystkiego dowie.

I to ją przeraziło.

– Mów – wykrztusiła.

Anakin milczał przez długą chwilę, a gdy się odezwał, jego głos był strasznie cichy:

– Rada Jedi zorientowała się, że w Senacie ukrywa się Sith, który porusza wszystkimi sznurkami w tej wojnie. Zaczęto się też obawiać Palpatine, który miał zbyt dużą władzę. Palpatine... Zaczął się wtrącać w sprawy Jedi. Zaproponował, bym zasiadł w Radzie Jedi jako jego przedstawiciel. Jedi zgodzili się, niechętnie, ale nie przyznali mi pozycji Mistrza. Byłem wściekły. Wierzyłem, że gdybym został Mistrzem, mógłbym zyskać dostęp do dokumentów, które były dla mnie niedostępne i że dzięki nim uratowałbym Padmé. A potem okazało się, że Rada zgodziła się mnie przyjąć tylko po to, bym szpiegował Kanclerza. Kogoś, kto był mi mentorem i przyjacielem.

Ahsoka poczuła, że nie spodoba jej się dalsza część, ale nie odezwała się.

– Palpatine... Jakimś cudem wiedział o rozkazach, które dała mi Rada. Mało tego, wiedział o Padmé. I, jak sam powiedział, znał sposób, by ją uratować. Byłem wtedy już dość mocno zdesperowany, więc uwierzyłem mu. Opowiedział mi historię o Lordzie Sithów, który potrafił oszukać śmierć. Oraz powiedział, że da się posiąść tą samą moc. Oczywiście, dla Jedi było to nieosiągalne.

Anakin opuścił wzrok na ziemię, na porozrzucane narzędzia.

– Wkrótce zorientowałem się, że był Sithem. Od razu powiedziałem o tym Mistrzu Windu, a ten ruszył, by go zabić. Ja... Nie chciałem, by się to tak skończyło. Liczyłem, że uda mi się wydusić z Palpatine sekret oszukania śmierci bez poznawania Ciemnej Strony. Ale Windu był tak przekonany, że Sith jest zbyt groźny, by pozwolić mu żyć... Musiałem coś zrobić.

Gardło Ahsoki stało się suche.

To zmierzało w bardzo, ale to bardzo złym kierunku.

– Kiedy dotarłem do gabinetu Kanclerza, wszystko zdawało się być już rozstrzygnięte. Mistrz Windu już stał z uniesionym mieczem nad Palpatine. Nie chciałem interweniować, ale... Życie mojej żony wisiało na włosku. Tylko Sidious był w stanie ją uratować. Więc... Wydawało mi się, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Musiałem powstrzymać Mistrza Windu. Musiałem coś zrobić. Nie chciałem go zabijać, chciałem jedynie nie dopuścić do tego, by Palpatine zginął. Nie myślałem już nad tym, co robię. Po prostu się ruszyłem i odciąłem mu ręce. I to wystarczyło, by Palpatine zyskał przewagę i go zabił.

Anakin pokręcił głową, jakby sam nie wierząc w to, co uczynił.

– Po tym wszystkim zrozumiałem, co zrobiłem i że nie ma już odwrotu. Że tylko Sidious może mi pomóc. Że Jedi i tak już mnie nie przyjmą. Więc... Przyrzekłem mu wierność. Powiedziałem, że zostanę jego uczniem, byle tylko uratować Padmé.

– Nie – wyrwało się Ahsoce.

– Tak – Anakin podniósł na nią oczy. – Jako Darth Vader poprowadziłem atak na Świątynię Jedi. Wydawało mi się, że to jest właściwe. Że zabicie Jedi, wszystkich uczniów, nawet dzieci... Że to da mi moc potrzebną, by ocalić Padmé. Że to jest sprawiedliwe. Że tak powinno być.

Ahsoka poczuła, że robi jej się niedobrze.

– Aby Sidious mógł się stać Imperatorem, trzeba było zakończyć wojnę. Więc Palpatine ogłosił Jedi zdrajcami i oskarżył ich o próbę morderstwa. Równocześnie wysłał mnie na Mustafar, bym pozbył się resztek Separystów. Widzisz, tak naprawdę chciał się pozbyć dowodów tego, że to on sterował wojną, ale dla mnie to nie było ważne. Każde życie, które odebrałem, dawało mi siłę i sprawiało, że jestem coraz bliżej uratowania Padmé. Ja naprawdę w to wierzyłem.

Anakin – czy nadal mogła go zwać Anakinem? – ponownie spuścił wzrok.

– Padmé przybyła na Mustafar, by mi pomóc. Jednak na statku był z nią Obi–Wan. Wiedział, co zrobiłem. Wiedział, że stawałem się Sithem. Że Upadłem. Że nie było już dla ratunku. Oskarżyłem Padmé, że przywiodła go, by mnie zabił. Ja ją skrzywdziłem, Ahsoka. Mogłem ją wtedy zabić. Użyłem Mocy, by ją poddusić, przekonany, że mnie zdradziła. Że Obi–Wan ją przekabacił na swoją stronę. Obi–Wan... Widząc, co się dzieje, zainterweniował. Zaczęliśmy walczyć.

Dłonie Anakina (Vadera?) uniosły się i, drżąc lekko, najpierw rozsunęły płaszcz, po czym podciągnęły bluzkę do góry, ukazując bliznę na piersi. Ahsoka zamrugała oczami raz, szybko, powstrzymując łzy.

– Obi–Wan powinien mnie wtedy zabić – odezwał się Anakin, opuszczając materiał bluzki. – Ale nie był w stanie. Nie wiem, jak się to stało, ale oszołomił mnie. Gdy się obudziłem, Sidious powiedział mi, że Padmé nie żyje i że to ja ją zabiłem. Że to była moja wina. Straciłem wszystko i to była tylko moja wina.

– Przecież Leia żyje – wyszeptała Ahsoka.

– Dowiedziałem się o jej istnieniu kilka miesięcy temu. To z jej wspomnień zorientowałem się, że Padmé żyje. Że Sidious mnie okłamał. Że Padmé walczy po stronie Rebelii. Ahsoka, przez te siedem lat polowałem na Rebeliantów, nienawidząc ich i mordując tylko dlatego, że tego chciał Sidious. Po raz kolejny mogłem ją zabić. Leia... . Została ranna podczas ataku na jedną z baz Rebelii. Wzięto ją do niewoli. Miałem ją przesłuchać, a ona... Ona miała jej oczy. Ona miała oczy Padmé. Sprawdziłem jej wspomnienia i dowiedziałem się wszystkiego. Że mam rodzinę.

Anakin... Vader z widocznym wahaniem ponownie spojrzał Ahsoce w oczy.

– Nie mogłem pozwolić, by Sidious ją dorwał. Zacząłem ją szkolić, ale nie chciałem, by upadła w ciemność. Obawiałem się, że zostanie Mrocznym Jedi lub, co gorsza Sithem. Że stanie się takim potworem jakim ja jestem. A potem... Jakiś czas temu zacząłem mieć tego wszystkiego dość. Nie miałem już pojęcia, po co walczę. Dlaczego służę mężczyźnie, który odebrał mi radość z życia i nadzieję. Kiedy Sidious zaczął naciskać, by zobaczyć Leię... Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Musiałem coś zrobić. Nie byłem pewny, czy będę w stanie go zabić, więc zdradziłem. Opuściłem Imperium. Jeśli cię to ciekawi, to zapewnie wkrótce dowiesz się, że Egzekutor, osobisty statek Vadera, powinien wylecieć w powietrze już jakiś czas temu. Powiedzmy, że szykowałem się do tego już jakiś czas i mogłem lub nie mogłem ukryć tam kilka bomb. Nie miałem ochoty, by ten statek miał polować dalej na Jedi, zresztą być może dzięki temu Sidious pomyśli, że nie żyję.

– A to przedstawienie na statku? – nie zrozumiała Ahsoka.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.

– Chciałem jakoś utrudnić Sidiousowi życie, więc wysłałem Rebelii całą wiedzę Vadera. Dzięki tej sztuczce uwierzyli, że to nie jest pułapka. Ale nigdy bym nie spodziewał się, że... Zaraz, skąd ty o tym wiesz?

– Widziałam cię na holo – powiedziała Togrutanka.

We wzroku Vadera pojawiło się zrozumienie.

– A więc to dlatego – wymamrotał do samego siebie. – Wylądowałem z Leią na Corelli, a potem... Cóż, resztę znasz. Wplątaliśmy się w maleńkie kłopoty z tamtejszym półświatkiem. Wyczułem cię przez więź, ale obawiałem się z tobą spotkać. Nie byłem pewny, jak powinienem zareagować, gdy się zobaczę. A potem się pojawiłaś.

– Podążałam za tobą od chwili, gdy nasza więź ożyła – wytłumaczyła Ahsoka. – Byłam na Corelli, gdy nagle odciąłeś mnie. Dopiero potem znowu cię wyczułam i was znalazłam.

– I właśnie tak dochodzimy do chwili obecnej – podsumował Vader. – Co sprowadza mnie do ponowienia mojego pytania. Chcesz być nauczycielką Leii?

Ahsoka spojrzała na niego w szoku.

– Rozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciała – odezwał się szybko Vader. – Po tym, co ci powiedziałem... Ale właśnie dlatego nie chcę jej nauczać. Zbyt długo używałem Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Jeśli to ja przekażę jej swoją wiedzę, Leia może Upaść. Potrzebuję, by nauczał jej ktoś, komu ufam. Znam cię, Ahsoka i ufam ci. Wiem, że będziesz dobrą nauczycielką. Zawsze byłaś o wiele lepszym Jedi ode mnie.

Ahsoka wbrew sobie zaczęła się śmiać, choć wcale nie było jej do śmiechu.

– Darth Vader prosi byłą Jedi, by nauczała jego córkę, jak być Jedi? – parsknęła śmiechem. – Padło ci na mózg? Dlaczego po prostu mnie nie zabijesz, tak jak zabiłeś innych Jedi?

W oczach Vadera zobaczyła dziwną mieszankę uczuć. Zrozumienie, odrzucenie, zawód... Zupełnie, jakby właśnie takiej reakcji się spodziewał, ale jakaś jego część liczyła, że Togrutanka zareaguje inaczej.

– Nie jestem Darth Vaderem. – Powiedział z zaciętością. – Już nie. Nigdy więcej.

Śmiech Ahsoki urwał się.

Togrutanka spojrzała na swojego byłego mistrza.

Jego oczy były błękitne.

Nauki Jedi głosiły, że Sithowie mieli oczy koloru złotego. Ale równocześnie...

– Jeszcze nikt nie wrócił – wyszeptała. – Ale ty...

Skinął głową.

– Dokładnie.

Ahsoce zabrakło słów.

– To... – odezwała się po długiej chwili. – To jest... Niemożliwe. Nikt nie powinien być w stanie wrócić. Ale ty wróciłeś. Jesteś zupełnie taki sam, jak wcześniej.

Ahsoka pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Strach i odraza powoli zaczęły znikać.

Jaka była głupia.

Przecież obiecała, że go nie opuści. Że nic nie sprawi, że go znienawidzi. Przecież rozmawiała z nim wcześniej normalnie. Przecież zanim dowiedziała się prawdy, wszystko było w porządku.

Wrócił. Anakin Skywalker zrobił coś, co się nie śniło mistrzom Jedi.

Ahsoka Tano rozluźniła się. 

Jej mistrz nadal był przy niej.

Niczego i nikogo nie straciła.

Może i ciemność nadal w nim była, może i ostatnie jego lata życia spędził robiąc rzeczy, o których nie chciała myśleć, których nie potrafiła i nie chciała mu wybaczyć, ale teraz, w tym zniszczonym i połamanym świecie tak bardzo potrzebowała kogoś, kto mógłby być po jej stronie. 

Przyjrzała mu się uważnie i nagle zrozumiała, że jeśli pozwoli teraz mu odejść, tak się też stanie. Nie wróci. Straci go bezpowrotnie. I może nie potrafiła mu wybaczyć, ale chciała mu dać drugą szansę. Bo być może jeśli ona tego nie zrobi, to nikt w niego nie uwierzy, a on ponownie Upadnie, przekonany, że koniec końców jest sam. 

Uśmiechnęła się. 

– Wiedziałam, że jesteś niemożliwy, ale nigdy nie sądziłam, że oszukasz system w taki sposób, Rycerzyku.


	12. Chapter 12

– Więc, jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? – spytał Anakin, nachylając się lekko do byłej uczennicy. Jego głos przestał być już taki ponury, co Ahsoka przywitała z ulgą.

– Odpowiedź? – Togrutanka zamrugała oczami. Przecież rozmawiali o jego przeszłości oraz o powstaniu Imperium.

– Na pytanie, czy chcesz szkolić moją córkę – wytłumaczył Skywalker.

Ahsoka momentalnie wróciła do rzeczywistości.

– Ty się jeszcze mnie o to pytasz? – zdumiała się. – Powinieneś znać odpowiedź. Tak, oczywiście, że tak. To byłby dla mnie zaszczyt szkolić Leię. Tylko...

– Tylko?

– Nie jestem Jedi, pamiętasz? – przypomniała mu Ahsoka. – Nie wiem, czy powinnam.

– Tym się martwisz? – teraz to Anakin został zaskoczony. – Smarku, ktoś musi wyszkolić Leię. Mamy do wyboru Sidiousa, którego osobiście ci odradzam; mnie, który jeszcze wczoraj był Sithem; Obi–Wana, który ponoć jest martwy, ale znając go, pewnie się gdzieś ukrywa; mistrza Yodę, którego nawet Imperium nie może znaleźć i ciebie, która może i nie ukończyła szkolenia Jedi, ale była bardzo blisko go ukończenia. Jak sama widzisz, jesteś najlepszą opcją.

– To ma sens – westchnęła Togrutanka, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się nagle, gdy wychwyciła pewną informację. – Zaraz, jeszcze wczoraj byłeś Sithem?!

– Wczoraj, przed kilkoma godzinami, sam dokładnie nie wiem – Anakin wzruszył ramionami. – Ale sama widzisz, dlaczego nie mogą sam sobie ufać. Nie mogę cię zapewnić, że znowu nie Upadnę.

Ahsoka zbladła odrobinę.

– Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie mam takiego zamiaru – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami Skywalker. – Ale wcześniej dałem się uwieść Ciemnej Stronie, by ocalić Padmé. Gdyby teraz Leia znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie, a jedynym wyjściem byłoby przejście na Ciemną Stronę Mocy, zapewnie bym to zrobił.

Togrutanka spojrzała na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

– Wiesz, że to w niczym nie pomoże, ani tobie, ani jej?

– Wiem – westchnął Anakin. – Ale skąd mam wiedzieć, czy wtedy też będę to wiedział?

Ahsoka uśmiechnęła się lekko, choć myśl, że jej mistrz miałby ponownie upaść, nie była zbyt przyjemna.

– Cóż, teraz możesz wiedzieć jedno: jakby się to miało stać, to ja tam będę, by wbić ci trochę rozumu do głowy i powstrzymać, gdyby miało dojść do najgorszego.

W oczach Anakina zobaczyła wdzięczność.

– Dziękuję, Smarku.

Ahsoka spochmurniała.

– Wiesz, to "Smarku" mógłbyś już sobie odpuścić. Jak to będzie wyglądać, gdy ja, wielka Ahsoka Tano, mistrzyni Leii Skywalker, będzie nazywana "Smarkiem"?

Anakin uniósł kąciki ust do góry.

– Oh, w takim bądź razie zadbam o tym, by każdy dookoła o tym wiedział.

– Siedź cicho – prychnęła Ahsoka, dojąc mu sójkę w bok. Podniosła głowę dumnie do góry. – A teraz nie wtrącaj się, idę się przywitać z moją uczennicą.

– Nie zrobiłaś już tego wcześniej?

Tano rzuciła swojemu dawnemu mistrzowi spojrzenie pełne litości.

– Ale wtedy ją odrzuciłam. Teraz wszystko jest inne. Muszę ją o tym poinformować.

Już miała ruszył w kierunku Leii, gdy dłoń Anakina opadła na jej ramię.

– Hm?

– Jeszcze o jednym ci nie powiedziałem.

– Czyli?

– Wolałem nie używać naszych prawdziwych imion, więc teraz Leia jest "Shmi", a ja "Jaden" – wyjaśnił. – Więc lepiej, byś tak się do niej zwracała. Sidious nie powinien wiedzieć, kim jest Leia, ale nie chcę ryzykować.

Ahsoka kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Cóż, ja wśród Rebeliantów jestem znana jako "Fulcrum" – zauważyła. – Ten świat nie jest dobry dla czułych na Moc. To raczej oczywiste, że używanie prawdziwych imion nie byłoby zbyt mądre. Choć, znając ciebie, i tego mogłabym się spodziewać.

– Wybacz mi wielce, że nie zawsze mam samobójcze zapędy – głos Anakina ociekał ironią. – Postaram się to naprawić.

Ahsoka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, po czym spoważniała, gdy pewna myśl pojawiła się w jej głowie.

– Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić? – spytała. – Jak rozumiem, nie wrócisz do Imperium.

– Nie. – Zapewnił ją Skywalker. – Na razie chciałem uciec, powkurzać Palpatine i znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce.

– Ja działam w Rebelii – rzuciła Ahsoka, bacznie obserwując twarz swojego byłego mistrza. – Skoro ty i Imperator się teraz nie lubicie, może chciałbyś nam pomóc?

Twarz Anakina stężała.

– Ahsoka, przez ostatnie siedem, prawie już osiem lat polowałem na pozostałości Jedi i pozbywałem się Rebeliantów bezlitośnie. A teraz mi mówisz, że mam do was dołączyć? Raz, że to jest śmieszna myśl i dwa, że ani jeden z nich mnie nie przyjmie, gdy się dowiedzą, kim byłem.

– Nie musimy mówić im, że byłeś Vaderem – nalegała Ahsoka. – Możemy przedstawić cię jako Anakina.

– Więc mówisz mi, bym po prostu udał, że ostatnie lata nie miały miejsca i że wszystko jest w porządku? – w oczach byłego Sitha pojawiła się złość. – Ukrywałem się już wystarczająco długo pod maską Vadera, Ahsoka. Mam już dość życia w kłamstwie.

– Byłeś opętany przez Ciemną Stronę!

– Ale to nic nie zmienia! – syknął Anakin. – To ja zabijałem i to ja pomogłem Imperium powstać!

– Więc co chcesz teraz zrobić? – zirytowała się Ahsoka. – Skoro nie chcesz uciekać przed tym, kim byłeś, nie chcesz dołączać ani do Imperium, ani do Rebelii, co chcesz zrobić? Nie wmówisz mi, że poprosiłeś mnie o to, bym nauczała Leię tylko dla swojego własnego kaprysu. Co ty planujesz, Anakin?

Były Sith puścił jej ramię i skrzywił się.

– Co teraz planuję, nie powinno cię ciekawić.

– Właśnie że powinno, skoro mam być nauczycielką twojej córki.

Ahsoka założyła ręce na piersi, czekając na odpowiedź. Anakin milczał przez chwilę. Togrutanka ponagliła go, stukając nogą o podłogę.

– Myślałem nad tym, by odnowić Zakon – bardzo niechętnie odezwał się Skywalker po długim, przeciągającym się milczeniu.

Tano uniosła brwi, zaskoczona.

– Jakby nie patrzeć, to ja jestem winny zniszczeniu Zakonu Jedi – kontynuował swoją myśl Anakin. – Jako Vader kontynuowałem czystki, dzięki czemu teraz wiem, kto mógł ewentualnie przetrwać. Kazałem szukać dzieci czułych na Moc. Jeśli się dało, próbowałem, by przeszły na Ciemną Stronę. Większość z nich była jednak albo zbyt młoda, by ich nauczać, więc wylądowały na Coruscancie i czekały na swoją kolej, albo zbyt stara, więc nawet nie zaprzątałem sobie tym głowy.

Ahsoka zmarszczyła czoło.

– I?

– I miałem dostęp do danych, które z dzieci mogą być wrażliwe na Moc. Zanim opuściłem Egzekutora, wyczyściłem je wszystkie, więc Imperium może mieć małe problemy, by je odzyskać. Widzisz, Sidious nigdy nie miał do nich dostępu.

– Myślałam, że mu służyłeś.

– A kto powiedział, że mu ufałem? – Anakin uśmiechnął się lekko. – Był Sithem, ja byłem Sithem. W naturze Sithów jest zdradzać. To chyba oczywiste, że nie mówiłem mu wszystkiego. Widzisz, jaki byłem zapobiegawczy?

– Tak, tak, jesteś bardzo mądry – Ahsoka wywróciła oczami.– Czyli co masz zamiar zrobić z tymi danymi?

– Myślałem nad tym, by zacząć szukać tych dzieci. Podałem Rebelii prawie całą wiedzę Vadera, aby mogli powalczyć z Imperium, ale tę jedną informację zostawiłem dla siebie. Jeśli będziesz miała ochotę mi pomóc, możemy znaleźć te dzieci. Młodsze sugerowałbym oddać twojej ukochanej Rebelii pod opiekę, potem możnaby się nimi zająć. A te starsze...

– Jak bardzo starsze? – spytała podejrzliwie Togrutanka.

– Powiedźmy, że będące już nastolatkami. Rada Jedi nigdy by ich nie przyjęła, ale czasy się zmieniły. Nie mamy już luksusu grymaszenia na temat, kogo chcemy sobie nauczyć.

– To to już nie są dzieci! – zauważyła Tano.

– Teoretycznie to już nie – przyznał Anakin.

– A mimo tego chcesz ich nauczać? Ty, który wczoraj był Sithem?

– Hej, podstaw spokojnie mogę nauczyć! Walka mieczem świetlnym nie różni się niczym w wersji Sitha! Poza tym, ty będziesz przy mnie, by się upewnić, że nikogo nie sprowadzę na Ciemną Stronę, czyż nie?

Ahsoka pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Więc, ile byłoby tych "dzieci"?

– Może z sześć, siedem? Zależy, czy nadal żyją tam, gdzie wcześniej oraz czy Imperium już się do nich dorwało.

– Przez osiem lat znalazłeś tylko garstkę "dzieci" czułych na Moc?

– Hej, mówimy o tych, z których zrezygnowałem, bo byli zbyt starzy! – zaprotestował Anakin. – Jako Vader miałem paru uczniów, ale cóż... Różnie z nimi bywało. Poza tym, zauważ, że tylko Jedi może zorientować się, gdy ktoś jest czuły na Moc. Niegdyś były tysiące Jedi, którzy przemierzali całą galaktykę z różnymi misjami. Teraz byłem tylko ja i Palpatine, który najchętniej by nie opuszczał Coruscantu. Ciężko byłoby, byśmy w takich okolicznościach mieli takie same wyniki jak wcześniej Jedi.

Ahsoka uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– To ma sens – przyznała. – Ile Jedi przetrwało czystki?

Anakin spochmurniał.

– Nie mam pojęcia – powiedział. – Kiedy Palpatine wydał Rozkaz 66, nie wszyscy zostali zamordowani. Wiem, że Obi–Wan żył osiem miesięcy temu oraz że Palpatine zmierzył się z Mistrzem Yodą tuż przed powstaniem Imperium, ale ile przetrwało tamtą noc... Nie mam pojęcia. Próbowałem to oszacować i na podstawie tego sporządzić listę Jedi do zabicia, ale czasami dane się nie zgadzały. Tak czy siak, jeśli nadal ktoś żyje, to musi się ukrywać. Nie będzie łatwo się z nim skontaktować.

Ahsoka westchnęła.

– To ma sens – powtórzyła, obracając w myślach słowa swojego byłego mistrza. Stworzyć od nowa Zakon z uczniami, którzy byli już prawie dorośli... Brzmiało to jak szaleństwo. Darth Vader, który polował na Jedi, teraz chce im pomóc. Cóż, powinna się spodziewać czegoś w tym stylu, prawda? W końcu była tu mowa o Anakinie. – Jakbyś ich zebrał, gdzie chcesz ich nauczać?

– Nie możemy zostać zbyt długo w jednym miejscu – odpowiedział od razu Anakin. – Potrzebujemy statku. Na własność. Zostały mi fundusze Vadera, stać mnie. Zresztą, musimy być ostrożni. Nie wiemy, czy te osoby będą chciały się do nas dołączyć.

– Powiedzmy, że ukończą szkolenie – zaczęła ostrożnie Ahsoka. – Co chcesz wtedy z nimi zrobić?

– Dam im wybór. Jeśli będą chcieli, będą mogli dołączyć do Rebelii. Jeśli taki będzie ich wybór, to niech służą Imperium, choć wątpię, by się to tak skończyło, jako że Palpatine by ich zabił od razu. A jeśli będą chcieli zostać...

– To...?

– Być może, jeśli zgromadzimy odpowiednią liczbę osób i odczekamy chwilę, pojawi się okazja, by sprzątnąć Palpatine. Nie mam zamiaru odpuścić, Ahsoka. Nie spocznę, póki go nie zabiję i nie dokonam swojej zemsty.

– Zemsta nie jest drogą Jedi – zauważyła.

– Ależ ja nie jestem już Jedi – uśmiechnął się smutno Anakin. – Tak samo jak i nie jestem już Sithem. Teraz jestem po prostu osobą czułą na Moc.

Ahsoka spojrzała uważnie na swojego byłego mistrza.

Być może błędem było mu teraz ufać. Być może kiedyś Vader znowu wróci.

Ale teraz miała przed sobą Anakina i nie miała zamiaru pozwolić mu odejść.

– Nie mam zamiaru zrezygnować z pomagania Rebelii – zastrzegła po chwili Togrutanka. – Poza tym, chciałabym, byś mi powiedział, gdzie dokładnie są przechowywane tamte dzieci, które były za młode, byś je nauczał. Być może uda się je odbić. Oraz, jeśli będziesz wiedział coś jeszcze, musisz mi od razu powiedzieć.

Anakin skinął głową.

– W zamian za to pomożesz mi z Zakonem i Leią.

Ahsoka uśmiechnęła się i złapała za dłoń mężczyzny.

– Mamy umowę, Rycerzyku.

\---

Anakin, Ahsoka i Leia pożegnali Hana, Qi'rę i nietowarzyskiego kapitana statku na Takodanie.

– Co macie zamiar teraz ze sobą zrobić? – spytała z ciekawością Torgutanka Corellijczyków, gdy wszyscy wysiedli na planecie, a ich nietowarzyski kapitan odleciał w swoją stronę, nie zamieniając z nimi ani jednego słowa.

– Cieszyć się wolnością i trzymać się z daleka od polityki – odparł po prostu Han. Obok niego Qi'ra kiwnęła głową.

– Zapewnie już nigdy się nie spotkamy, ale pomogliście nam i jestem wam za to wdzięczna – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Jeśli jakimś cudem by się nasze drogi przecięły, wiedzcie, że możecie na nas liczyć.

– Dokładnie – poparł ją Han. – A teraz wybaczcie, będziemy się zbierać.

Ahsoka i Leia pomachały im na pożegnanie.

– Cóż – odezwała się Togrutanka, gdy sylwetki dwójki zakochanych zniknęły im z oczu. – Rozumiem, że teraz kierujemy się do najbliższego miasta, kupujemy statek i wysyłamy wiadomości do Rebelii?

– Jesteśmy po stronie Rebelii? – spytała Leia z lekkim zawiedzeniem w głosie.

– Ja nie – powiedział Anakin, po czym wskazał na Ahsokę kciukiem. – Ona tak. A ty jak chcesz.

– W takim więc razie ja jestem po swojej stronie – zdecydowała dziewczynka.

Tano jęknęła, powoli zaczynając żałować swojej decyzji.

Jeden Skywalker był wystarczająco dużym problemem, a ona z własnej woli zgodziła się zająć drugim.

–––

Mon Mothma, przywódczyni Rebelii, nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszała.

Egzekutor, statek Vadera został zniszczony? Samego Sitha nigdzie nie dało się znaleźć? Imperator szalał? Przypadkowo rozbity statek wiózł ze sobą największe sekrety Imperium?

Oczywiście, to wszystko wydarzyło się w tym samym czasie.

A teraz jeszcze to.

Dostała tę wiadomość przed chwilą. Członkini Rebelii zwana Fulcrum dowiedziała się, gdzie są przetrzymywane dzieci wrażliwe na Moc. Teraz, gdy Imperium było zdezorientowane, był idealny czas, by działać.

– Czy to prawda? – do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się kobieta, weszły dwie osoby, które rozpoznała od razu. Padmé Skywalker oraz Obi–Wan Kenobi, wyjątkowo bez swojego młodego ucznia, który podążał za nim jak cień. – Darth Vader nie żyje?

Mon Mothma spojrzała na Padmé, która zatrzymała się przed nią.

– Jeszcze tego nie potwierdziliśmy – powiedziała. – Jedynie wiemy, że jego statek eksplodował. Nie wiadomo, jaka była tego przyczyna. Nikt od nas się nie przyznał, ale to była robota z wewnątrz. Imperium nie wydało jeszcze oficjalnego komunikatu.

W oczach Padmé pojawił się smutek, gdy wcięła głębszy oddechu i zapytała:

– Jaka jest szansa, że ktoś ze statku przeżył?

– Niewielka – przyznała Mon Mothma, łagodniejąc. – Myślisz, że jeśli przeżyła, to ona tam była?

Wiedziała o tym, co się stało córką Padmé kilka miesięcy temu. Prawdopodobnie już nie żyła, ale Padmé nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

– Leia była czuła na Moc – powiedziała pani Skywalker. – Jeśli Vader się o niej dowiedział, mógł ją zabrać na statek.

– Przykro mi, Padmé, nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – Mon Mothma pokręciła głową, po czym zwróciła się do starszego Jedi. – Mistrzu Kenobi, czy słyszałeś o dzieciach na Coruscancie?

– Nie. Coś jest nie tak? – zmarszczył brwi Obi–Wan.

– Spójrzcie na to – przywódczyni Rebelii uruchomiła na monitorze mapę Coruscantu, którą dostała od agentki. Nie miała czasu, by się rozczulać nad Padmé. Kobieta może i była ważną postacią w Rebelii, ale nie ona jedyna straciła bliskich. Trwała wojna, ofiary zawsze się pojawiały.

– Co to jest? – Obi–Wan nachylił się nad mapą. – O jakich dzieciach mówisz?

– Dzieci, które Darth Vader zgromadził, by móc w przyszłości trenować – wytłumaczyła Mon Mothma. – Moi ludzie odnaleźli je. Ponieważ weszliśmy w posiadanie cennych informacji, które, jak już sprawdziliśmy, są prawdziwe, w przeciągu trzech standardowych dni rozpoczniemy kilkanaście zorganizowanych operacji. Odbędą się one w tym samym czasie, w różnych częściach galaktyki. Chcę, byś wziął ze sobą oddział ludzi i uwolnił te dzieci.

Obi–Wan kiwnął głową.

– Możemy zaufać twojemu źródłu?

– Nie mamy innego wyboru – odparła Mon Mothma. – Jeśli zareagujemy od razu, damy radę zaskoczyć Imperium. Musimy działać teraz lub nie będzie później na to czasu. Przypuszczamy, że w przeciągu standardowego tygodnia wszystkie hasła, do których zyskaliśmy dostęp, zostaną zresetowane.

Padmé zmarszczyła brwi.

– Czyje są to hasła?

Mon Mothma uśmiechnęła się bez radości.

– Vadera. – Oznajmiła. – Mniej–więcej dwie standardowe godziny przed zniszczeniem Egzekutora opuścił go jeden statek. Żołnierze prawdopodobnie jakoś dorwali się do jego komputera oraz ukradli całą wiedzę, jaką posiadał, po czym wysadzili statek w powietrze. Mieli zamiar uciec, ale na pokładzie doszło do buntu więźniów i statek rozbił się koło naszej bazy na Dantooine.

Obi–Wan z zamyśleniem pogładził swoją brodę.

– Skoro chcieli uciec, czemu brali ze sobą więźniów?

– Właśnie to ustalamy – odpowiedziała Mon Mothma. – Ale ponieważ żołnierze są już martwi, nie dowiemy się prawdy.

– A ci więźniowie? Nie mogą nam tego powiedzieć?

Przywódczyni Rebelii westchnęła ciężko.

– Uciekli nam.

Obi–Wan spojrzał na nią w szoku.

– Wygląda mi to na pułapkę.

– Po co Imperium miałoby poświęcać swoich ludzi i statki? – zastanowiła się na głos Mon Mothma, po czym uniosła dłoń w górę. – Wiem, co sobie myślisz. To może być pułapka. Ale nie widzę innego wyjścia. Musimy zaryzykować.

Padmé spochmurniała.

– Nie podoba mi się to.

– Mi też – przyznała Mon Mothma.

–––

Jakiś czas później Padmé Skywalker opadła z westchnięciem na łóżko. Obi–Wan oparł się o drzwi, patrząc na kobietę uważnie.

– Nie wiem, czy powinieneś tam iść – powiedziała Padmé. – To zdecydowanie brzmi jak pułapka.

Kenobi skrzyżował dłonie na piersi.

– Tyle to i ja wiem. Ale jeśli to nie jest pułapka, to możemy w końcu coś zrobić, by pokonać Imperium, a nie tylko przed nim uciekać.

Padmé zerknęła na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

– Jeśli ciebie zabraknie, kto będzie trenował Luke'a?

– Mistrz Yoda?

– Ten sam Mistrz Yoda, który kazał ci zabić mojego męża? – w głosie Padmé nagle pojawiło się niezadowolenie.

Obi–Wan zacisnął usta. Rzadko poruszał z kobietą temat tamtego dnia, gdy nie był w stanie zabić swojego byłego ucznia. Zamiast tego po prostu pozwolił, by przejęło go Imperium. Przez ten cały czas miał niezliczone okazje obserwować potwora, którym stał się Anakin. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że pod tą maską krył się kiedyś ktoś, kto był dla niego jak brat.

– Padmé...

Kobieta wstała gwałtownie.

– Pewnie teraz jesteś zadowolony, co? – rzuciła. – Że Anakin już w końcu nie żyje. Że go już nie ma. W końcu możesz zapomnieć o swoim uczniu.

Obi–Wan pokręcił głową. Nieważne, ile razy Padmé widziała Vadera na holowizji obok Imperatora, kobieta wciąż utrzymywała, że jest w nim dobro. Gdyby nie dzieci, Padmé już dawno ruszyłaby, by z nim porozmawiać.

Ale minęło już tyle lat. 

Jakim cudem pod maską Vadera mógłby pozostać jeszcze choć cień Anakina, którego znali? 

– To nie tak.

– To jak? – syknęła Padmé. – Widziałam, jak zareagowałeś, gdy się dowiedziałeś, że może już nie żyć. Byłeś zadowolony!

– Padmé, Anakin nie żyje już od ponad siedmiu lat – powiedział miękko Obi–Wan. – Chłopak, którego znaliśmy, umarł w chwili, gdy zdecydował się zostać uczniem Palpatine. Teraz został tylko Darth Vader. Nie potrafię go zaakceptować. Nie potrafię i nie chcę.

Padmé pokręciła głową.

– Anakin żył przez ten cały czas – uparła się. – Czułam to. Widziałam, jak próbuje walczyć z Vaderem.

– Musiałaś sobie to wmówić. Jego czyny świadczą przeciwko niemu.

– Mogliśmy go ocalić – w oczach kobiety zaczęły formułować się łzy. – On Upadł z mojej winy, Obi–Wan. To wszystko była moja wina.

– Anakin sam wybrał drogę ciemności – zauważył Kenobi.

– Ponieważ wierzył, że tylko w ten sposób może mnie ocalić!

– Ale tak się nie stało! Walczyłem z nim wtedy, widziałem jego wzrok! On był już wtedy stracony! Nie pamiętasz, że chciał cię zabić? Nie potrafił rozpoznać wroga od sojusznika! Anakin umarł prawie osiem lat temu i jeśli teraz Vader także nie żyje, to tylko dla niego lepiej, że nie musiał żyć dłużej jako potwór, którym się stał!

Padmé podeszła do niego i spoliczkowała go z całej siły.

– Wynoś się! – syknęła. – Wynoś się i nie mów już nigdy więcej czegoś takiego! Wiem, jaki był mój mąż i wiem, że mogłam mu pomóc! Ty mogłeś mu pomóc! A zamiast tego ruszyłeś go zabić!

Obi–Wan poczuł nagłą ochotę, by podnieść na nią głos, by raz na dobre wytłumaczyć jej całą sytuację.

Ale nie mógł. Padmé nigdy go nie słuchała.

Obi–Wan odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, nie wiedząc, kogo w tej chwili nienawidzi bardziej: Anakina, za to że ich zostawił; czy siebie samego, za to, że do tego dopuścił.


End file.
